Wonkyu Story
by babymoomoo1013
Summary: Choi Siwon calon pewaris perusahaan otomotif terbesar di asia yang dipaksa oleh sang umma Choi Heechul untuk mencari istri di usianya yang ke 25 , Siwon yang bertemu dengan Jung Kyuhyun yang mabuk dan menari stripes di sebuah club milik sahabat hyungnya Lee Hyukjae, bagaimana kelanjutan kisah mereka berdua setelah itu ?
1. Chapter 1

WONKYU Story

Pairing : Siwon and Kyuhyun Super Junior

Rate : T

Genre : Family/Romance/Humor

Leght : Chaptered

Disclaimer : Wonkyu Milik Tuhan dan Keluarganya

Warning : Typo, OCC, YAOI , BOYSxBOYS, Mpreg, NO BASHING !

Author Note : Hay Saya Newbie disini.. sudah lama pengen banget nulis cerita tentang WONKYU haha saya tergila-gila dengan couple ini,

Summary :

Choi Siwon calon pewaris perusahaan otomotif terbesar di asia yang dipaksa oleh sang umma Choi Heechul untuk mencari istri di usianya yang ke 25 , Siwon yang bertemu dengan Jung Kyuhyun yang mabuk dan menari stripes di sebuah club milik sahabat hyungnya Lee Hyukjae, bagaimana kelanjutan kisah mereka berdua setelah itu ? let see reader... ^^

DONT LIKE DONT READ !

Saya sudah memperingatkan dear..

HAPPY READING

Siwon tengah terburu-buru memasuki gedung pencakar langit yang berdiri megah di distrik myeong-dong , sebuah perusahaan otomotif trkenal di dunia milik keluarga nya , dia bergegas menuju ruangan sang ayah choi hangeng yang memintanya untuk menemuinya.

"apa aboji di dalam sekretaris lee?" tanya siwon pada sekretaris ayah nya

"silahkan masuk tuan muda , presdir sedang menunggu anda di dalam," terang sekretaris lee

Siwon memasuki ruangan dan betapa kagetnya melihat sang ayah sedang berlovey dovey dengan sang ibu choi heechul , namja cantik yang kecantikannya melebihi seorang yeoja , namja yang suka sekali memakai cosplay wanita dan bisa di tebak jika sang ibu sudah berbuat seperti itu pasti ada sesuatu yang akan di minta dari ayahnya. Ketika siwon memasuki ruangan di lihatnya sang ayah yang sedang menyingkap rok mini yang ibunya kenapa dan membelai paha ibunya di sela ciuman panas mereka. Siwon yang shock melihat kegiatan itu seketika membelalakan mata nya iritasi, sedikit memberi kejutan atau lebih tepatnya shock terapi pada orang tua nya,

"yaakkkk... aboji... ummaa, kalian..."teriak siwon pada orang tua nya melihat sang umma sudah berhasil membuka kancing celana kain sang aboji

Seketika mereka berdua menghentikan kegiatannya dan dengan tergesa membenarkan baju yang sudah awut-awutan karena kegiatan mereka berdua, sang umma yang segera beranjak bangun dari pangkuan sang aboji nya berlari menuju kamar mandi di sudut ruangan suaminya itu tanpa mempedulikan pandangan sang anak yang mulai iritasi dan kesal karena kegiatan kedua orang tuanya yang tidak tau tempat.

"apa kalian tidak bisa melakukan di rumah saja , demi tuhan dan 'gabriel' mobil kesayanganku aboji , ini di kantor, aishhh.. apa kalian berniat memberikan aku dan minho adik lagi aboji ,?!" kata siwon sedikit sewot

'plukk' sebuah pukulan ringan mendarat di kepala siwon dan tentunya dari sang umma yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi untuk merapikan penampilannya.

"appoyo.. umm...aa..."rajuk siwon pada ummanya

"memang kenapa kalau umma akan memberi kalian adik lagi hah, umma masih muda,umma masih sanggup mengandung 5 orang bayi lagi," kata heechul santai sambil membenarkan riasan make up nya

"aniya umma jebalyo... siwon sudah berusia 25tahun dan waktunya siwon memberi cucu bukan umma membuatkan adik lagi untuk siwon, cukup minho umma ," kata siwon sedikit manja pada umma nya

"ou jinja,? Ya sudah buatkan kami cucu , maka umma tidak akan membuatkan kau adik,bagaimana" ucap heechul santai sambil membenarkan simpul dari suaminya

"yakh, aku belum mau menikah umma, minho dulu saja, dia kan sudah punya namjachingu yang sama seperti umma, hoby bercosplay ria" kata siwon

'plukkk' kembali heechul melayangkan pukulan nya di kepala siwon

"yakkkk, umma hoby sekali memukul kepalaku, kalau aku bodoh bagaimana umma, appo..."siwon merajuk sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya karena pukulan sayang dari sang umma

"kau memang bodoh , kuda pabbo, badan saja besar tapi pacar tidak punya, apa semua yeoja dan namja dengan kualitas terbaik dan dari keluarga terpandang yang umma sodorkan padamu kurang memenuhi keinginanmu, pabboya"

"aku tidak tertarik pada mereka umma, aku hanya mengencani mereka dan kemudian kita berpisah malam itu juga, aku tidak mau mengecewakan umma makanya aku sedikit menyenangkan umma dengan mengencani mereka, hehe..."

'plukk' pukulan kali ini sedikit lebih keras karena heechul menukulnya dengan gulungan majalah bisnis suaminya. Poor siwon

"anak nakal umma tidak mengajarkanmu seperti itu pabbo , aishh.. han kau atasi anakmu itu , aku pusing melihatnya, pokoknya dia harus menikah tahun ini juga dan memberi kita cucu secepatnya, jika tidak coret saja dia dari daftar pewaris choi corp dan kim corp," sang umma mulai marah dan ini peringatan untuk sang kuda pabbo ini, umma yang yang merupakan ibu kandungan akan berubah seketika menjadi ibu tiri jika sudah marah, ah sungguh beruntung choi minho yang masih duduk si sekolah menegah atas dia tidak akan di tuntut untuk segera menikah seperti dirinya,

Heechul meninggalkan ruangan hangeng bukan pulang namun menuju pantry untuk menyiapkan makan siang untuk kedua belahan hati nya semarah apapun dia , heechul tidak akan membiarkan sang anak kelaparan bukan.. good mommy

"kau dengar kan apa kata umma, choi siwon," kata sang aboji dengan wibawanya

"tapi aku masih ingin sendiri aboji , aku juga mempunyai tanggung jawab sebagi direktur disini , bukankah aboji memberikanku tugas yang harus aku lakukan dengan penuh tanggung jawab pula aboji," kata siwon

"tidak nak , kau juga harus memikirkan kehidupanmu, aboji juga masih sanggup menghandle perusahaan ini, aboji masih sehat namun aboji juga semakin tua , aboji ingin melihat kau memberikan kami seorang penerus keluarga choi untuk kedepannya,." Kata hankyung tegas

"aboji..."rajuk siwon ,

"tidak mungkin kami mendesak minho segera menikah , oh siwon adikmu masih kelas dua sekolah menengah atas, bahkan taemin masih duduk di kelas 3 sekolah mengah pertamanya, bisa saja aboji meminta ahjusi mu yesung untuk menikahkan mereka , tapi apa kau tidak kasihan dengan masa depan adikmu choi siwon si kuda pabbo,"

"yakh , aboji kenapa seperti umma..."siwon merajuk lagi

"dan kau tau ancaman ummamu bukan main-main choi siwon , aboji masih sayang nyawa aboji, jadi bagaimana, apa kau sanggup memenuhi permintaan kami choi siwon putra tertua dari pengusaha terkenal choi hangeng orang terkaya nomor 3 di dunia,"kata hangeng membagakan dirinya,

'dasar ayah dan anak sama saja' bathin heechul yang mendengarkan percakapan ayah dan anak itu di balik pintu ruangan suaminya

"arraso.. aku akan berusaha aboji , dan jika masih saja siwon belum menemukan seseorang yang cocok kalian boleh mencarikan ku entah itu yeoja atau namja yang pastinya uke aku akan menerimanya dengan senang hati aboji." Jawab siwon pasrah

Belum sempat hankyung menjawab perkataan anaknya pintu ruangannya di buka dengan tidak elit oleh heechul , heechul sedikit berlari menghampiri siwon dan segera memeluk si kuda pabbo kesayangannya itu "ouh,, anakku , terima kasih , jadi kau setuju untuk segera memberikan kami cucu, aigo manis sekali ," ucap heechul sambil mencubit pipi siwon gemas

Siwon hanya bisa sweetdrop melihat ummanya yang tadi seperti ibu tiri tiba-tiba menjadi cinderella kembali, "umma... tapi biarkan siwon mencari dulu kalau tetap siwon tidak menemukan seseorang yang cocok barulah umma mencarikan siwon seseorang yang kalian anggap cocok dan layak menjadi 'istri' siwon umma,"

"arraso nak , umma setuju,, ahh umma lega , umma tidak sabar melihatmu menikah nanti , ah umma akan memesan gaun dulu di paris dan tuxcedo untuk aboji mu nanti sore , ahh kita makan dulu , umma tadi membuat 'rendang ayam' , 'sate ayam' dan bakso sapi ," terang heechul

"mwo makanan dari negara mana lagi yang kau buat chagiya?" tanya hangeng pada istrinya

"indonesia, kemarin teman umma memaksa teman umma untuk mengajari umma memasak makanan ini, ah apa kalian ingat teman umma yang bernama 'dian sastro' ,?"

"yee aku ingat aunti dian teman kuliah umma di amerika dulu," kata siwon di sela menikmati rendang ayam buatan ummanya

"dia yang memberikan resepnya, dan dia juga mempunya seorang putri yang cantik , seusiamu tentunya, namanya alysia, jika kau belum juga menemukan pendamping yang cocok maka umma akan menjodohkanmu dengan anak umma itu," ancam heechul

"arraso umma," jawab siwon

"besok kau akan pergi ke jeju nak , kau akan harus menemui jung yunho teman aboji," kata hankyung pada siwon

"jung yunho, nugu aboji , siwon baru dengar.."tanya siwon

"ah aboji belum mengenalkanmu ternyata, dia pemilik resort terkenal di jeju , namanya yunjae paradise, aboji sedang bekerja sama mengembangkan hotel di sebelah selatan pulau jeju dan itu akan menjadi tanggung jawab adikmu kelak, kau cukup kesana memantau perkembangan proyek disana, dan berliburlah, teman aboji mempunyai seorang anak yang manis , kau pasti akan tertarik pada anak teman aboji itu,"terang hankyung

"ah yoebo, aku tau siapa dia , namja manis yang selalu menjahili adiknya itu, haha, aigo manisnya," kata heechul membayangkan

"baiklah appa aku akan berangkat besok ,.."

Di lain sisi ,

"jae , apa anak nakal mu itu sudah kembali dari liburannya di jepang, aish .. carikan dia suami, aku pusing melihat kenakalan anakmu itu jae ," kata yunho sambil memijit pelipis kepalanya

"jung yunho yang terhormat dia anakmu juga , jung kyuhyun putraku yang manis , aigo .. aku rindu dia, dan yang benar saja kau beruang pabbo bahkan kyunie baru lulus SMA umurnya baru 18 tahun , kau mau mati beruang mesum menyuruhku mencarikan kyuhyun suamin !" ucap jaejoong yang langsung membuat suaminya sweetdrop

"kalian sama saja , aku akan lebih memilih changmin yang masih lugu itu daripada anak nakalmu itu, lihat saja kejutan apa lagi yang akan di buat anakmu itu ketika pulang nanti , ahh aku bosan berurusan dengan polisi setiap harinya," desah yunho

"lihat saja kau jung yunho beruang pabbo , kalau kau memarahi kyunieku , sepertinya kau bahkan sudah siap untuk kembali tidur di luar atau mungkin berpuasa lebih baik,"

"yakh.. chagia , kenapa kau tega sepertiku, aishh, jung kyuhyun lihat saja jika kau membuat appa mu ini menderita akan ku kirim kau ke kutub selatan!" geram yunho

"berani kau menyentuh anakku , ku potong juniormu jung beruang pabbo yunho yang terhormat..." sinis jaejoong

Yunho hanya bisa swetdrop melihat 'istrinya' melenggang menuju dapur dengan menggendong changmin yang masih berusia 5 tahun untuk membuatkan camilan untuk food monster ini, ya jaejoong namja cantik usianya baru saja menginjak 35 tahun. Menikah dengan seorang jung yunho yang 8 tahun lebih tua darinya. Mereka mempunyai dua orang anak , jung kyuhyun usinya 18 tahun. Baru saja lulus sekolah menengah atas , dan sedang berlibur untuk merayakan kelulusannya bersama teman-temannya ke jepang, wajahnya seperti ibunya, bak malaikat yang baru saja turun dari langit namun dialah si trouble maker, mulai hobbynya yang datang ke klub malam, berkelahi tentu nya dan shoppaholic seperti ibunya,hobby memburu barang-barang bermerek yang tentunya menguras dompet appanya. Namja cantik ani manis ini kehidupannya sebentar lagi akan berubah di tangan namja manly yang pastinya kan membuat jung kyuhyun tidak berkutik sedikitpun.. choi siwon dan jung kyuhyun, ..

TBC

Hah sampai disini dulu..

Review Please , biar semakin semangat untuk buat chapter selanjutnya...

Gomawo ^^


	2. Chapter 2

WONKYU Story

Chapter 2

Pairing : Siwon and Kyuhyun Super Junior

Rate : T – M untuk beberapa adegan

Genre : Family/Romance/Humor

Disclaimer : Wonkyu Milik Tuhan dan Keluarganya

Warning : Typo, OCC, YAOI , BOYSxBOYS, Mpreg, NO BASHING !

KRITIK DAN SARAN sangat di butuhkan author ^^b

Summary :

Choi Siwon calon pewaris perusahaan otomotif terbesar di asia yang dipaksa oleh sang umma Choi Heechul untuk mencari istri di usianya yang ke 25 , Siwon yang bertemu dengan Jung Kyuhyun yang mabuk dan menari stripes di sebuah club milik sahabat hyungnya Lee Hyukjae, bagaimana kelanjutan kisah mereka berdua setelah itu ? let see reader... ^^

DONT LIKE DONT READ !

Saya sudah memperingatkan dear..

HAPPY READING

Kyuhyun baru saja menginjakkan kakinya di pulau jeju, Kyuhyun namja manis dengan bibir plum semerah delima tiba di bandara satu-satunya di pulai jeju itu, waktu menunjukkan pukul 9 malam waktu korea selatan ,dia baru saja menikmati liburan kelulusan SMA di jepang bersama teman-temannya , namja manis yang baru saja genap berumur 18 tahun itu menyeret koper mahalnya dengan tangan kanannya memegangi ponsel keluaran terbaru yang baru saja di belinya seminggu yang lalu, dia tengah sibuk menjawab telepon yang sudah di pastikan itu dari sang umma jung jaejoong yang super duber cerewet padanya, kyuhyun tentunya tidak akan langsung pulang ke rumahnya dia dan teman-temannya memutuskan untuk mengunjungi salah satu klub milik sepupunya byun baekhyun yang baru saja di buka , demi tuhan apapun akan kyuhyun lakukan agar bisa menikmati suasana di klub milik baekhyun itu

'_**jung kyuhyun ... kau sudah tiba kan, cepat pulang, jangan membuat appa mu kembali memarahi mu karena kau tidak pulang tepat waktu lagi...' pinta sang umma di ujung line teleponnya**_

'_**kyuhyun akan pulang setelah kyuhyun mengunjungi teman kyuhyun sebentar, umma jebal bantu kyuhyun bilang pada appa berikan alasan umma supaya appa tidak memarahi kyuhyun besok , juseyo umma,...' mohon kyuhyun, **_

'_**aniya baby, cepat pulang, umma tidak mau beruang itu terus mengomel sepanjang malam kau tau appa mu itu sekarang punya hobby mengomel semenjak kau jadi anak nakal ! cepat pulang atau appa mu akan mengirimkan park ahjusi untuk menyeretmu,'**_

'_**ahhh.. arraso , padahal kyu baru saja akan memberikan cincin cartier koleksi terbaru dari jepang, baiklah jika umma tidak mau membantu kyu , cincin cartier ini akan kyu berikan pada teuki ahjuma saja !" kyuhyun tersenyum evil di ujung line teleponnya, kyu sedang melancarkan jurus andalannya untuk memaksa sang umma merayu sang appa , dan satu kelemahan jung jaejoong , cartier adalah perhiasan favorite nya , dasar evil**_

'_**yakh jung kyuhyun, enak saja kau berikan pada ahjuma itu eohh.. arra umma akan merayu appamu, kau puas , awas kalau kau memberikan cincin itu , umma pastikan kartu kredit limited premium mu umma musnah kan ,'**_

_**Skak mat , jung jaejoong kena rayuan sang putra evilnya , senyum kyuhyun semakin melebar, 'gomawo umma kyu mencintai umma, ,'**_

'_**nde.. ingat besok pagi sebelum sarapan pagi di mulai kau sudah sampai di rumah, ingat itu jung kyuhyun,!' ancam sang umma**_

'_**arra umma, kyu janji akan pulang tepat waktu, see u umma, saranghae.. tut..tut...'**_

Kyuhyun menutup line telepon, berjalan riang dengan senyum mengembang di bibir nya karena berhasil merayu umma nya , tangan kanannya masih sibuk mengetik pesan singkat untuk teman-temannya yang menunggu di salah satu club milik sepupu nya byun baekhyun.

Kyuhyun yang menyeret kopernya pelan dan tengah sibuk dengan ponselnya tiba-tiba bersenggolan dengan seorang namja yang akan merubah takdirnya malam ini, choi siwon terburu-buru melangkahkan kakinya untuk menghampiri kakak sepupunya yang menjemputnya di bandara malam itu , menabrak kyuhyun yang menyebabkan mereka terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya dengan tubuh kyuhyun berada diatas siwon, mereka sempat saling memandang sejenak, terpana? Mungkin iya , siwon memandang kyuhyun intens bahkan kyuhyun juga kebalikannya, seperti tersadar..

"yakh , kau bisakah kau bangun , kau berat sekali," kata siwon

Kyuhyun yang di katainya berat seakan tidak terima karena perkataan siwon, jelas-jelas dia mempunyai tubuh langsing dengan kulit putih bibir plum berwarna merah alami tanpa olesan lipbalm di katai siwon berat, kyuhyun bangkit sambil merapikan bajunya dengan raut muka sebal.

"apa katamu kuda pabbo , aku berat , apa matamu terkena katarak tidak bisa melihat tubuh langsingku ini, dan kau yang menabrakku , kau benar-benar katarak kuda pabbo !" kata kyuhyun kemudian langsung meninggalkan siwon dengan mulut menganga mencerna perkataan namja manis yang baru saja meninggalkannya setelah dirinya menabrak namja itu.

Hyukjae yang melihat sepupunya seperti orang bodoh yang memandangi namja manis itu pergi menaiki taksi, hyukjae menepuk pundak siwon untuk menyadarkan sepupunya ini,

"kau seperti orang bodoh choi siwon, siapa namja yang mengatai mu kuda pabbo itu, haha" kikik hyukjae pada siwon

"yakh hyung, dia itu malaikat yang baru saja turun dari pesawat , sepertinya aku tertarik pada nya, ah kapan aku bisa bertemu dengan dia lagi , mulut pedasnya itu,.membuatku tertarik hyukie hyung haha"

"pabbo kau pikir korea kecil, kau mau ikut ke klub denganku, sahabat ku yang bernama baekhyun membuka club baru di sini, sedikit menghilangkan penat" tawar hyukjae

"ah aku rasa itu bagus , aku juga membutuhkan sedikit hiburan, apa yang menarik disana ?"

"kau akan lihat sendiri disana, cepat siwon , donghae sudah menungguku disana"

"nde , kajja hyung,"

Chanbaek club . nama klub milik byun baekhyun club yang di bangunnya bersama dengan sang kekasih chanyoel yang merupakan pengusaha advertaising di seoul, bisa di bilang club ini club khusus gay yang di bangun pertama kali di jeju. Gay ? oh ayolah sekarang tidak tabu lagi kan dengan istilah dan gaya hidup seperti itu ,

Kyuhyun tiba di club itu , masih menggeret koper nya dia memasuki club itu. Di lihatnya teman-temannya yang sudah tiba duluan, dan sedang duduk saling bersenda gurau bersama yang lain.

Seseorang mengagetkan kyuhyun dan itu adalah si pemilik club sekaligus sepupunya itu byun baekhyun

"hey kyu, kau sudah datang," sapa baekhyun

"kau mengagetkanku hyung, iya tadi terjadi sedikit insiden kecil di bandara makanya aku sedikit terlambat , apa aku melewatkan sesuatu hyung ?" tanya kyuhyun pada baekhyun

"ani kyu, sini kemarikan kopermu biar aku titipkan di bartender ,"kata baekhyun sambil merebut koper kyuhyun

"ah gomawo hyung,.."

"arra , kau bisa bergabung dengan teman-temanmu yang sudah menunggumu disana kyu , nikmati semua yang ada sepuasmu malam ini, dan ingat tidak mabuk , kau sayang hyung mu ini kan , hyung tidak mau jae ahjuma memarahi habis-habisan seperti kemarin !"

"tenang hyung , aku tidak bilang pada umma jika aku datang kesini , kkkkkkk, dan aku berhasil merayu umma untuk hal yang satu ini,"

"walaupun begitu, hyung tidak mau kau sampai berbuat gila lagi di club hyung, ya sudah sana , chanyeol sudah menunggu hyung, kka..."

"gomawo hyung-ah , aku akan menikmatinya ,aku berjanji tidak sampai mabuk" ucap kyu riang., namun sepertinya malam ini tidak seperti yang kyuhyun katakan pada sepupunya, mari kita lihat kejadian setelah ini,

Kyuhyun menghampiri keempat temannya, luhan,sehun,tao,dan xiumin mereka teman satu sekolah kyuhyun dulu dan tentunya mereka sedang berpacaran , dan kyu ? ah .. jangan katakan dia player sering memainkan hati para seme dan sering membuat patah hati para seme, dasar evil kyu. Hoby nya yang sering bergonta ganti pacar,shopaholic dan suka dengan dunia malam membuat orang tua bahkan teman-temanya geleng-geleng kepala,di balik otaknya yang jenius dan wajah manisnya terdapat sisi evil yang pastinya membuat sang appa geleng-geleng kepala dan di buat pusing. Salahkan saja sang umma yang menurunkan hoby nya di saat muda dulu pada sang putra sulung keluarga jung ini *sweetdrop*

"hei kyu , kau terlambat,"kata luhan , namja tertua di antara mereka

"mian hyung , aku tadi menunggu pembukaan lelang di jepang ," ucap kyuhyun di barengi senyuman malaikatnya

"apa lagi yang kau kejar kali ini kyu ?" tanya tao

"hanya sebuah tas keluaran LV langka yang di produksi tahun 1960, dan voila aku mendapatkannya dengan harga tertinggi hehe" jawab kyu santai sambil menyesap brandi yang di sediakan di atas meja mereka

"aigo, untung saja appa mu kaya jika tidak matilah kau kyu, haha" kata tao

"kau benar tao aku hanya perlu menghabiskan uang appa ku yang terlalu banyak di timbun itu," jawab kyuhyun santai "xiumin hyung, aku dengar luhan hyung berhasil memperawanimu ya ?" tanya kyuhyun frontal dengan wajah innocent pada xiumin, orang yang di tanyai itu pun seketika menampilkan semburat merah dan membuat luhan melemparkan bantal sofa ke arah kyuhyun

"yakh..kyu kau mau mati, aish.. sudah ku bilang tutup mulutmu itu kau , aishh aku menyesal menceritakan kepadamu evil" kata luhan sambil menarik xiumin ke pelukan posesif nya

"kyuhyun hyung kemarin malam tao juga melakukannya dengan ku," kata sehun polos dan sontak membuat ke empat namja disana shock mendengar kepolosan bocah yang baru saja naik kelas 3 SMA itu,

'plukkk' luhan menyentil kening tao

"tao kau meracuni sehunku yang polos ini dengan menidurinya, aishh tao tak bisakah menunggu sehun sampai dia lulus dulu dia baru saja naik kelas 3, kalau sehun hamil bagaimana, dan kau mau memberi sehunku makan apa , aishh mati kau tao..." marah luhan

"mianhae hyung aku tidak tahan , aku akan bertanggung jawab hyung jika sehun hamil , aku janji , kan sebentar lagi aku akan berkerja di perusahaan papa di busan sambil kuliah hyung," jawab tao innocent

"aigo...yang terjadi biarlah terjadi luhan hyung, kkkkkk" kikik kyuhyun

Mereka semua larut dengan canda tawa khas para sahabat , mengenang masa kuliah mereka dan rencana mereka kedepan setelah lulus ini. Tanpa terasa Kyuhyun mulai mabuk , dia hampir menghabiskan setengah botol brandy yang kalian tau sendiri alkoholnya lebih dari 10% , kyuhyun mulai kepanasan dan melepas jaket mahalnya yang di kenakannya tadi , kyu menggunakan kaos v-neck dengan potongan kerah rendah sehingga memperlihatkan leher jenjangnya yang putih bersih hingga pada bagian dada, celana jins sobek-sobek memperlihatkan kesan sexy,elegan sekaligus bitchy membuat seme seme memandangnya lapar.

Kyuhyun mulai merancau "luhan hyung, aku ingin membunuh namja yang mengatai ku gendut tadi di bandara tadi, hikkk,...kami bertabrakan dan aku terjatuh dan menimpa tubuhnya hikkk..."

"ya tuhan kyu ,berhenti minum aku bilang..." luhan merebut gelas yang berisi minuman itu tapi kyu buru-buru meminumnya lagi

Musik yang di mainkan oleh DJ berpengalaman itu menambah suasana semakin panas, terlihat banyak pasangan yang mulai turun di dance flor merapat badan mereka mengikuti alunan musik dengan tempo yang cepat , kyuhyun bangun dan menuju panggung pertunjukkan stripis yang ada di dalam club itu, teman-teman kyuhyun yang asik dengan pasangan mereka tidak memperhatikan apa yang di lakukan kyuhyun di atas panggung.

Semua orang mengerumuni panggung di mana kyuhyun akan memulai aksinya tentunya di bawah pengaruh alkohol yang di minumnya tadi

Kyuhyun mulai melepas sepatu bot nya , kemudian membuat simpul di kaos v-neck nya sehingga memperlihatkan sedikit perut putihnya, jins sobek-sobeknya menambah kesan sexy membuat para seme harus menelan ludahnya kasar

Siwon tak melewatkan pemandangan itu

"hyukie hyung, kau tadi bilang jika korea sangat besar, sekarang lihatlah di atas panggung itu ," sambil menunjuk ke arah panggung "namja yang ku tabrak tadi, baiklah aku akan kesana, bersenang-senanglah dengan si ikan mokpo itu" kata siwon pada hyukjae yang pastinya tanpa respon dari sang hyung karena tengah sibuk menggerayangi donghae di pangkuannya

Siwon duduk berdiri tepat diatas panggung di mana kyuhyun akan beraksi , banyak uke-uke yang sinis memandang kyuhyun, merasa cemburu karena malam ini kyuhyun berhasil merebut para seme mereka

Kyuhyun mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya, memasang raut muka yang uhmm sexy, sambil meliuk-liukkan badannya di pole yang ada di tengah panggung itu

Kyuhyun memulai aksi erotisnya, menari pada tiang pole ,sedikit menunggingkan pantatnya dan menggesekkan belahan pantatnnya pada tiang pole dan.. "ahmmmm..." erang kyuhyun

Siwon sedikit mulai terpancing dengan aksi kyuhyun, kyuhyun kemudian mendekati siwon yang berdiri tepat di depan nya ,kyuhyun terduduk di depan siwon meraih tangan siwon dan meletakkannya di dada kyuhyun,

"ahjusi, uhmmm.. kau yang mengataiku berat tadi bukan, uhmmm," kyuhyun meremaskan tangannya di dadanya yang membuat kyuhyun menggerang karena berbuatannya sendiri, "akhhhhh.."

Siwon mulai tegang , bukan hanya siwon semua seme disana , sedikit menatap siwon iri

"bagaimana kau bisa mengatai gendut eoh , sedangkan aku.. hikkk.. rajin diet dan berolah raga setiap hari hikk, kau katarak eohh... hikkkk..." rancau kyuhyun ketika dia terduduk di depan siwon

'damn, kau mabuk rupanya ,' siwon mengulum senyum misteriusnya

Kyuhyun kembali meliukkan tubuhnya di atas panggung mengikuti musik yang di mainkan DJ club malam itu yang kini berganti dengan genre sedikit bitchy itu, kembali kyuhyun menghampiri siwon yang intes memandanginya , dan perkataan frontal kyuhyun yang seductiv berhasil membuat siwon yang notabene namja matang dan mempunyai nafsu seperti kuda *plaakkk* benar-benar turn on malam itu karena aksi kyuhyun,

'ku pastikan kau malaikat entah dari mana kau , menyandang marga keluarga choi..' bathin siwon

"ahjusi , apa kau suka virgin ass , uhmmm..." pengaruh alkohol sungguh membuat kyuhyun menjadi lepas kendali, menjadi liar, kyuhyun mulai menggerayangi siwon , tangannya membelai dada kekar nan manly milik seorang choi siwon nakal, menghirup wangi parfum manly di leher siwon seductive, siwon hanya terdiam menikmati aksi kyuhyun sambil mengembangkan smirk misterius khas seorang choi's

Kyuhyun kembali melenggokkan tubuhnya di atas panggung , kali ini kyuhyun membuka kancing celana jins nya, dan ini sedikit membuat siwon iritasi dan ingin membawa kyuhyun pergi dari tempat itu , kyuhyun kembali mendekati siwon sedikit menunduk dan tiba-tiba kyuhyun memeluk leher siwon , sambil berbisik pada siwon

"ahjusi , fuck me..." ucap kyuhyun seductive kepada siwon

"oh shit...!" umpat siwon,

Siwon yang sudah benar tidak tahan mengangkat tubuh kyuhyun ala koala dan membawa nya ke lantai tiga club ini , tidak peduli apa yang terjadi esok hari , siwon harus menuntaskan semua ini. para seme yang iri pada siwon dan para uke yang bersorak gembira karena si penari stripis sudah lenyap di bawa oleh siwon

Kyuhyun menggerayangi leher siwon , memberikan kecupan basah di sela perjalanannya menuju ke lantai 3, lantai yang khusus di sediakan oleh club ini untuk melampiaskan hasrat mereka yang tentunya dengan harga yang sangat fantastik, siwon membuka kamar dan langsung merebahkan kyuhyun di atas ranjang king size tersebut

"kau namja manis dari bandara, kau tidak akan pernah bisa lepas lagi dari choi siwon, siapa namamu eoh ," tanya siwon di sela ciumannya di leher kyuhyun

"akhhmmm.. ahjusi , namaku jung kyuhyun , uhmmm,," desah kyuhyun

"nama nya manis seperti orangnya, uhmmm, apa kau yakin dengan apa yang kau katakan tadi padaku baby hmmm," tanya siwon yang tiba-tiba mengigit bahu putih milik kyuhyun sehingga menimbulkan tanda biru ke merahan di sana

"akhhhh ahjusi, yee.. aku yakin... uhmmmmm..." jawab kyuhyun di sela siwon yang intens menggerangi tubuh kyuhyun

"kau akan menjadi miliku nyonya choi kyuhyun...dan kau tak akan lepas dari seorang choi siwon"

Dan terjadilah malam panas di sebuah kamar di lantai tiga chanbaek club, desahan,kesakitan dan rintihan kenikmatan bercampur menjadi satu menjadi surga untuk sepasang one night stand ini,, choi siwon telah merubah kehidupan seorang jung kyuhyun untuk selamanya...

Kyuhyun terlihat terganggu dengan cahaya yang masuk di sela-sela jendela kamar yang ia tempati tadi malam, sedikit menggeliat karena di rasa ada beban berat menimpa perutnya, kyuhyun berusaha mengumpulkan kesadarannya sejenak dan terkejut ketika di dapatinya dia dalam keadaan naked, di sibaknya selimut yang menutupi hampir seluruh tubuhnya dan sebuah tangan kekar memeluknya posesif , kyuhyun berbalik untuk melihat siapa orang yang memeluknya itu dan...

"aaarrrrrggghhhhttttttttt..."teriak kyuhyun dan membuat siwon seketika bangun dari tidur nyenyaknya

"yakh.. kau , kkkk..aa..uu...hiks ..hiks.. umm...maaaa,,,,, kyu di perkosa ahjusi mesum, ottoke umma , kyu sudah tidak suci lagi, huweeeee..."kyuhyun menangis histeris

Siwon yang melihat kyuhyun tampak heran dengan nya, bagaimana bisa seorang yang sangat liar semalam bahkan dengan beraninya menggoda seorang choi siwon yang notabene seorang Namja dewasa normal dan sudah matang dan mempunyai nafsu sebagai seorang laki-laki normal dan kini hadapannya nampak seperti seekor kucing yang baru saja kehilangan induknya...

"uuummmm...aaaaa...huweeee..."kyuhyun mulai histeris kali ini sambil mengusap kasar seluruh tubuhnya mungkin dia merasa jijik dengan tanda-tanda merah yang ada di tubuhnya sekarang ini, "kyuhyun jijik umma , hiks.. ottoke umma, huwee..."

Siwon yang baru bangun dan kini terlihat frustasi dengan kyuhyun menghela nafas kasar 'jinjja inikah pemuda yang berhasil membuatku turn on semalam , menangis seperti seorang gadis yang baru saja di perkosa oleh 10 pemuda, oh demi gabriel,..'

"yakh diamnya bocah bodoh, bukankah kau yang semalam menggoda ku eoh..." kata siwon kesal

"mwo..aku menggodamu? Kau bercanda ahjusi, kau yang memperkosaku di saat aku mabuk semalam...huweeee" bela kyuhyun

'god dia membuatku frustasi sekaligus jatuh cinta hanya dalam semalam.. jinja , oh tidak choi siwon,,,' bathin siwon frustasi "kau bahkan menggodaku semalam eoh, dengan kau menari di panggung kau menggodaku seperti kuda liar.. wae aku namja normal pabbo , kau bahkan memohon padaku untuk membobol virgin ass mu itu.." *upsss, ...*

Kyuhyun sejenak menghentikan tangisannya , kembali dia mengingat kejadian dimana dia mabuk samar dia teringat dan kyuhyun akhirnya teringat semua kejadian yang di alaminya semalam., dan seketika... "andweeeeee...aku tidak mungkin seperti itu ahjusi...andwee...umma ...ottoke , aku pasti di bunuh appa , ottoke umma , bagaimana kalau kyunie hamil umma , ottoke ummaa... huweeeee..." tangis kyuhyun semakin keras meraung-raung histeris,

"chakkaman, ... kau bilang kau bisa hamil eoh ?" tanya siwon berbinar

"wae ? hiks... aku namja pregnant.. aku namja yang bisa hamil seperti umma ku ! .. hiks.. ahjusi , kau harus bertanggung jawab.. huweeee..."

'god , kau benar-benar memberikanku keberuntungan, terimakasih, haha, umma aku akan mewujudkan keinginanmu untuk segera mendapatkan seorang istri sekaligus anak umma.. lihat sebentar lagi aku kan membawa pulang. Aku akan memberikan umma penerus kelurga choi..' bathin siwon, dan tanpa ia sadari ia tersenyum sendiri seperti orang gila

"yakh ahjusi.. kau gila , kau senyum-senyum sendiri..hiks ... apa kau akan meninggalkan , eohh.. tak akan ku biarkan , , aku akan menyeretmu ke depan kedua orangtuaku , dan memasukkan mu kepenjara jika kau lari ... hiksss huweeeee..." kyuhyun kembali menangis

"diam kau jung kyuhyun , tunjukkan dimana rumahmu aku akan menikahimu sekarang juga.." ucap siwon sambil bangkit untuk memakai kembali bajunya

"mwo? Kau gila ahjusi...!"

"berhenti memanggilku ahjusi namja pabbo , ! bukankah kau yang memintaku bertanggung jawab eoh, jadi apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan namja pabbo...?" tanya siwon pada kyuhyun

Kyuhyun hanya terdiam memikirkan sesuatu , dan kemudian "yakh tapi tidak secepat itu..." pinta kyuhyun...

"tunggu ,tadi kau menyebut namamu jung kyuhyun, ?" tanya siwon pada kyuhyun seakan baru sadar marga dari namja yang berhasih di tiduri nya semalam

"nde .. wae.. kau tidak tau aku seorang putra dari jung corp pengusaha terkenal di korea ini, wae? Kau takut hah , awas saja kau lari dari tanggung jawab ahjusi .. hisskkkkksss... akan ku adukan pada appa ku , biar kau membusuk di penjara.. hikssss... huweeee... ummm...aaaaa,"

Siwon yang gemas dengan tingkah kyuhyun sedikit emosi karena kyuhyun yang seperti orang gila, dan membentak kyuhyun untuk menenangkan, sifat seorang choi's family sudah mendarah daging di diri siwon tenang namun mematikan

"shuuttt up... !" bentak siwon dan seketika membuat kyuhyun menghetikan tangisan konyol nya dan bergidik takut di cengkramnya erat slimut tebal yang menutupi tubuh polosnya "diam atau ku lempar dari lantai tiga ini jung kyuhyun...!"

Siwon diam memikirkan sesuatu dan kini terlihat siwon tengah menghubungi seseorang di ujung line telepon, kyuhyun memperhatikan siwon dengan perasaan takut,

"sekretaris lee , siapkan jet pribadi sekarang juga , jemput keluarga ku sekarang ,, antar mereka nanti di kediaman jung, mengerti , aku benar-benar tidak banyak waktu " perintah siwon

'...'

Kyuhyun memandangi siwon heran , siwon hanya tersenyum simpul ke arahnya dan kembali dia menghubungi seseorang lebih tepatnya sang umma

"umma sudah menerima sms ku barusan?" tanya siwon yang tadi mengirimkan pesan singkat memberitahukan pada sang umma bahwa dia baru saja meniduri putra sulung rekan bisnis appa nya , putra dari seorang Jung Yunho

'kau mau matih hah, kau meniduri putra dari rekan bisnis aboji mu choi siwon!' teriak heechul di ujung line teleponnya dan membuat siwon menjauhkan ponselnya merasa telinganya berdengung karena triakan sang umma yang berubah menjadi ibu tiri dari cinderella

'bukan kah umma yang memintaku untuk segera mendapatkan istri dan memberikan umma dan aboji cucu eoh ?'

Siwon memandang kyuhyun intens , sedangkan yang di pandangi ketakutan

'tapi tidak dengan langsung meniduri nya bodoh ! dan demi tuhan pabbo , dia baru lulus SMA , oh semoga Ny. Jung tidak membunuhmu pabbo ! arra kami akan kesana sebentar lagi kami sedang menunggu minho dan taemin, kau sudah memberitahu keluarga jung kuda pabbo?'

'ini kejutan umma, baik , umma tunggu lah jemputan sekretaris lee sebentar lagi, aku tutup teleponnya umma,'

Siwon kembali tersenyum , dan itu membuat kyuhyun ketakutan, 'kau gila ahjusi,' bathin kyuhyun nelangsa , dia menyesal meminta pertanggung jawaban dari seorang namja dan di kenalnya tidak lebih dari 24 jam itu

"jadi apa kau mulai menyesali meminta pertanggung jawabanku kyuhyun-ssi ?" tanya siwon seakan bisa membaca apa yang ada di pikiran kyuhyun

'damn.. ahjusi ini menakutkan.. apa dia psikopat...' batin kyuhyun takut

"berhenti mengumpatku kyuhyun-ssi dan aku bukan psikopat seperti yang kau pikirkan itu..." kini siwon dengan santai duduk di single sofa di dekat tempat tidur itu memandang gemas namja manis yang berhasil di prawani nya semalam 'plakkkk..hehehe'

"ahjusi...! berhenti membaca pikiranku ! apa kau vampir seperti di twilight eoh..." kata kyuhyun menyamakan siwon dengan seorang aktor di film kesayangannya itu

"berhentilah berfantasi kyuhyun ssi , semua itu tercetak jelas di jidatmu itu,, dan jangan memanggilku ahjusi, panggil aku yeobo , arra karena dalam beberapa jam kedepan kau akan menjadi 'istri' sahku , choi kyuhyun..." kata siwon ringan

'heghhh'

"andweeeeeeee... aku membatalkan semuanya ahjusi gila ,,,, aku tidak jadi menuntut pertangung jawabanmu .. kau maniak ahjusi gila kau menakutkan ... huweee ummaaaaa..."

"ck... dasar ababil ... kau tau seorang choi's tidak akan menarik lagi kata-katanya, kau tidak akan semudah itu membatalkan semuanya nyonya choi kyuhyun..."

"mwo ? andweeeeee... choi siwon-ssi... jebal..jebal..." *minjem kata-kata tao di showtime episode 10 waktu di rumah hantu, kkkkkkkk*

Sebelum siwon menjawab merdengar suara ketukan dari luar, dan itu adalah sepupunya hyukjae yang tadi di hubungi nya untuk menjemputnya di bar milik sahabat hyung nya itu

"yakh choi siwon, apa kau sudah gila hah,,," kata hyukjae frustasi

Kyuhyun semakin ketakutan ketika melihat hyukjae yang tiba-tiba masuk di dalam kamarnya dan memarahi siwon

"kau selalu se enak jidat appaku, *oh lee youchun anakmu sangat durhaka* mendaratkan juniormu di sembarang tempat, hah, aiiisssshhhhh jinja..."

Siwon hanya nyengir mendengar hyungnya marah-marah

"tenang hyung ini adalah yang terakhir yang berhasil memikat hatiku, haha.." jawab siwon santai dengan tawa khas choi family tawa misterius penuh arti -"

"oh tuhan siwon kuda pabbo , kau tau siapa dia ?" tanya hyukjae pada siwon yang tengah asik memandangi kyuhyun yang masih merasa shock karena kehadiran hyukjae tiba-tiba dan hyukjae yang marah pada siwon

"yakh kuda pabbo , kau dengar aku tidak hah !" hyukjae mulai emosi karena gemas

"haha.. hyung tenanglah...aku tau siapa dia , dia putra pertama jung corp dan dia anak teman appa sekaligus rekan kerja appa, wae hyung,,...?"

'pletak' hyukjae menyentil kening siwon keras

"apppooo hyung kau sama seperti umma , auwww..."kata siwon sambil mengusap keningnya

"biar saja pabbo , kau .. aishh.. bahkan kau sudah ,,, ya tuhan choi siwon..." hyukjae lebay dan frustasi .. kkkkk... "cepat keluar, aku menunggu kalian di depan"

"arra hyung , ..."

Hyukjae meninggalkan kamar itu sambil memijat keningnya kasar 'God , dasar se enaknya sendiri kau choi siwon , . dasar pabbo' batin hyukjae miris

"so , kita kerumahmu sekarang orangtua ku sudah dalam perjalanan kesana..." kata siwon pada kyuhyun

"mwo,?"

Siwon tiba-tiba menggelung kyuhyun seperti lumpia dengan selimut tebal yang di gunakan kyuhyun untuk membungkus tubuh polosnya , dan menggangkat kyuhyun ala bridal style kyuhyun nampak memberontak di dalam gendongan siwon

"ahjusi , turunkan aku , biarkan aku memakai bajuku duluuu.. jebal.."

"tidak ada waktu untuk itu , dan aku yakin hole mu masih sakit karena perbuatanku semalam, jadi diamlah atau ku lempar dari jendela ," ancaman siwon yang tentunya hanya bercanda itu sukses membuat jung kyuhyun yang terkenal sebagai namja evil tunduk dan ketakutan

'kyu , tamatlah nasib sekarang, hiks , umma, ottoke.. kyu takut .kyu janji kyu takkan nakal lagi tapi tolong kyu , kyu tidak mau menikah dengan ahjusi mesum ini umma.. hiks hiks..' batin kyuhyun nelangsa

"stop mengumpatku dengan sebutan ahjusi mesum CHOI KYUHYUN..." kata siwon di sela gendongannya

"andweeee.. umma.. tolong kyuhyun..ada vampir ." yaa tuhan kyuhyun lebay sekali ._."

TBC

Akhirnya selesai chapter 2 nya , fiuh 14 halaman word semoga tidak terlalu panjang. Mungkin untuk chap 3 akan sedikit terlambat untuk update nya karena author sedang mempersiapkan uji validasi untuk skripsi , huhuhuhu .. doakan semoga bias lanjut bab 4 dengan lancar…

Gomawo untuk para reader dan sunbaenim yang sudah me-review chapter satu kemarin, mian karena banyak typo bertebaran, hehe, tapi author sangat amat senang karena reader bersedia membaca fanfic abal yang baru pertama kali aku buat ini. (^^). Jangan lupa selalu berikan author kritik dan saran yang membangun, agar author semakin bersemangat untuk memberikan cerita lain .. akhir kata...

Saranghae 3 3 muaaacchhhhhh ^^

REVIEW juseyo (^^)


	3. Chapter 3

WONKYU Story

Chapter 3

Pairing : Siwon and Kyuhyun Super Junior

Rate : T

Genre : Family/Romance/Humor

Disclaimer : Wonkyu Milik Tuhan dan Keluarganya

Warning : Typo, OCC, YAOI , BOYSxBOYS, Mpreg, NO BASHING !

Summary :

Keributan di dalam kediaman keluarga jung yang tentunya membuat sang umma , jung jaejoong histeris dan jatuh pingsan , let see reader ^^

DONT LIKE DONT READ

Saya sudah memperingatkan dear ...

HAPPY READING (^^)

Keluarga choi baru saja mendarat di bandara pulau jeju, mereka segera memasuki limousin yang menjemput mereka tepat di depan jet pribadi keluarga choi yang sudah di siapkan oleh siwon , mulut heechul masih saja belum berhenti mengomel karena kelakuan putra sulungnya yang benar-benar membuat nya shock , hankyung dan minho berulang kali membuang nafas nya berat , meruntuki kelakuan choi siwon yang membuat penyakit bawel sang umma kambuh , "apakah siwon benar-benar putra sulungku , choi minho, ingat jangan tiru hyungmu,mengerti?" desah hankyung pada minho

"yakh aboji,memangnya aku pabbo seperti hyung, ini semua gara-gara hyung , dia membuat ku sebal , telinga ku panas dari tadi mendengarkan umma yang terus mengomel , ," sebal minho dan dia mulai memprotes sang umma , mungkin karena minho sudah benar-benar bosan mendengarkan omelan umma nya , "umma , apa umma tidak lelah mengomel terus eoh , apa umma tidak haus , dari tadi mengomel tanpa henti eoh ?" protes minho

'plukkk' heechul memukul pelan kepala minho dengan gulungan katalog fashion keluaran perusahaan fashionnya kim corp yang sedang di lihatnya sambil mengomel "yakh choi minho , , kau mau uang jajan mu umma hentikan , mobil mu umma jual hoh !" oh sepertinya cinderella sedang sensitif dengan mood yang amburabul akibat siwon, hingga minho kena akibat dari perbuatan hyungnya

"ummmaaa...kenapa minho kena sih ? minho hanya menyuruh umma untuk mengakhiri omelan umma soal hyung , percuma umma mengomel hyung tidak ada disini, huh ! arra mengomel lah sepuas umma, minho akan mendengarkan , huh , tapi jangan sita semua yang minho punya,.." rajuk miinho ,

'plukkkk' kali ini pukulan heechul sedikit lebih keras, hankyung menghela nafasnya nya pelan melihat istrinya yang tengah mengalami badmood " appo ummmmmmmm...maaaaaaaa , sakit , bagaimana kalau minho bodoh seperti siwon hyung , !" aduh minho , sedangkan taemin , tertawa kencang melihat namjachingu nya di aniaya sang umma "rasakan kau hyung , hihihi," ejek taemin

"choi minho ! berhenti mengatai hyungmu bodoh , hanya umma yang boleh mengatai hyung mu itu bodoh , minho pabbo , ingat hanya umma !" heechul sewot

"arra , umma mian ," cicit minho menundukkan kepalanya sambil mengelus kepalanya yang di pukul sang cinderella bad mood tadi

'yaa tuhan, inikah istriku , cinderella yang sangat manis tapi cerewet, hahhhh...' batin hankyung

"berhenti mengataiku cinderella cerewet hannie ! aku mendengarnya !," kata heechul sambil melirik tajam suaminya,

"mwo? Siapa yang mengataimu seperti itu baby ya,?" hankyung salah tingkah ,

Sudah tau bakat siwon yang bisa membaca pikiran kyuhyun di chap 2 dari mana? Tepat itu turunan dari sang cinderella, aka sang umma.. *fiuhhhhh*

"tentu nya kau , choi pabbo hankyung !" heechul kembali sewot

'apa dia hamil lagi , aigo mood swing nya , yaa tuhan apa yang kukatakan' batin hankyung sambil melirik istri tercintanya dengan senyuman sejuta watt nya yang memandanginya namun di balas lirikan tajam sang istri.

"cih , aku tidak hamil lagi pabbo han ! kau pikir usia ku berapa eoh , walau sebenarnya aku ingin punya baby lagi , huuhhh, sudahlah , kalian bertiga sama saja, tidak kau , siwon, minho tidak ada yang bisa umma pilih , jadi taemin kau memihak ahjuma hmm?" tanya heechul pada taemin

"selalu ahjuma, aku di pihak mu," jawab taemin riang

"yakhhhhh..." kata hankyung dan minho tak terima

"kalian bicara pada ku?" kata heechul dan taemin bersamaan,

'yaa tuhan , mertua dan menantu sama saja,' batin hankyung

'umma menyebalkan !' batin minho

"stop mengumpatku , atau kalian ingin terlantar selama 1 tahun !" ancam heechul

Mereka berdua tiba-tiba terdiam , teringat 3 bulan yang lalu sang umma pundung karena kucing kesayangnya heebum mati tercebur di kolam renang , sebuah kecelakaan yang pelakunya si kucing itu sendiri karena ceroboh hingga terpeleset dengan sendirinya, tapi akibat dari semua itu ketiga namja itu terlantar selama berminggu-minggu tidak ada masakan,tidak ada yang membangunkan di pagi hari, tidak ada yang menyiapkan baju-baju mereka, hari-hari sang umma di habiskan dengan menangis,marah-marah tidak jelas dan makan es krim sepanjang hari sambil melihat video-video heebum yang di rekam nya, semacam seorang gadis yang patah hati , *aigo heechul* karena sang umma yang sedang dalam mode bad mood karena kucing kesayangannya mati, dan pada akhirnya sang aboji harus bersusah payah merayu sang umma dengan memberikan seekor anak kucing yang 99,99% mirip dengan heebum hanya berbeda kelamin saja, almarhum heebum berjenis kelamin betina , kali ini heebum generasi kedua berjenis kelamin jantan, yang hankyung dapat di pedalaman mesir, aigo , hankyung dan minho tidak mau ini terulang lagi, seakan mereka tersadar dari lamunan mereka , mereka menggelengkan kepala mereka bersamaan, "aaannnnnnndwwweeeeee...jangan lagi, juseyooo !" jawab mereka bersamaan

"bagus, menurutlah pada umma," senyum heechul penuh kemenangan

"ndeee... yang mulia," jawab mereka patuh secara bersamaan, dan taemin terkikik melihat sang calon ayah mertua dan namjachingunya tunduk dengan sang calon umma mertua

Terlihat pasangan choi tepatnya choi hankyung dan choi heechul,putra bungsu nya dan calon menantunya memasuki kediaman keluarga jung, mereka sengaja tidak memberitahu sang tuan rumah atas kunjungan mereka yang tiba-tiba di kediaman keluarga jung ini. Bagi pasangan suami istri choi ini merupakan kunjungan yang kesekian kalinya di kediaman keluarga jung.

"han, perasaanku tak enak, semoga joongie tidak shock mendengar semua pengakuan putramu nanti, kau tau dia selalu saja heboh, aishhhh" kata heechul

"tenanglah chagi, putra kita pasti bisa," jawab hankyung lembut untuk memenangkan istrinya yang gusar

"lika father like son , dulu kau juga melakukan hal yang sama padaku bahkan kau mengahamiliki saat aku baru saja naik kelas 3 SMA ku ! cih, menyebalkan dasar hoobae menyebalkan !" kata heechul sarkastik pada suaminya, dulu hankyung juga seperti putra nya hanya saja hankyung kala itu yang berstatus hoobae heechul, murid kelas 1 SMA menghamili heechul yang notabene sunbae nya di sekolah.

"yakh kenapa kau mengunkit masa lalu chullie chagi , aishh sudahlah chagi hmmm ,,yang penting aku mncintai sunbae ku di SMA dulu sampai sekarang ," rayu sang suami dengan senyum maut khas seorang choi

"aish , menyebalkan !" heechul mengakhiri perselisihan kecil dengan suaminya , kemudian menekan bell pintu mansion jung itu,

Terlihat seorang butler membuka pintu mansion keluarga jung, di sambut oleh sang nyonya rumah jung jaejoong yang sedang mengendong putra bungsu nya.

"yakh heechul hyung, hankyung hyung kenapa mendadak sekali datang eoh seharusnya kau memberitahuku jauh-jauh hari jika heechul hyung dan han hyung mau datang jadi aku bisa menyiapkan sesuatu untuk kalian," cicit jaejoong manja pada namja yang sudah ia anggap seperti hyungnya sendiri itu

'pletakkk' heechul menyentil pelan kening jaejoong

"stop mempoutkan bibirmu itu jung jaejoong tidak taukah umurmu sekarang berapa eohh, dan kau memang dongsaeng kurang ajar kau membiarkan kami berdiri di depan terus seperti ini,..." gemas heechul pada jaejoong

"ahhh.. mianhae kkaja... han hyung, heechul hyung, minho ... dan.." jaejoong diam sejenak

"lee taemin nyonya jung... tunanganku..." kata minho bangga

"yakh .. sejak kapan kau melamarku hyung seenaknya mengaku ngaku , huh..." protes taemin

"sebentar lagi , ahjuma akan melamarkan minho pada orang tuamu , kau puas lee taemin..."potong heechul dan di sambut senyuman manis namja cantik bernama lee taemin itu

"gomawo chullie ahjuma , aku menyayangi mu.. muachhhh..." kata taemin sambil memeluk erat heechul

"sudah-sudah ayo masuk..."ajak hankyung

Oooooooo

"saeng-ah , dimana suamimu ," tanya hankyung

"dia baru saja keluar untuk melihat perkembangan proyek antara hyung dan suamiku,sebentar lagi pulang hyung, ah dia menunggu siwon kemarin malam tapi siwon tidak memberi kabar pada yunho hyung,," jelas jaejoong sambil menyajikan teh yang di bawa shin ahjuma

Hankyung dan heechul saling berpandangan penuh arti , kemudian tersenyum tipis 'siwon, bersiaplah untuk menghadapi kucing manis yang sebentar lagi berubah menjadi harimau alay karena tangisannya nanti,' bathin heechul melas

"joongie,.. sejak kapan kau punya hoby memakai baju wanita eoh," tanya heechul usil karena melihat jung jaejoong memakai 'daster' yang di belikannya dulu di bali beberapa waktu yang lalu

"itu karena hyung yang menjadikan ku model di pergelaran busana perusahaan hyung musim semi 2 tahun yang lalu, dan aku hanya memakai nya di dalam rumah saja tidak seperti hyung, yang hoby bercosplay ria kemana-mana ! bukankah ini 'daster' yang hyung berikan 5 bulan yang lalu " kata jaejoong sambil mempoutkan bibirnya manja

"yak maknae, berhenti mempoutkan bibirmu ku bilang , kau mau suami mu marah karena mempoutkan bibirmu sembarangan, eoh... dan jangan salahkan aku joongie kau memang model hyung yang paling cantik di antara model-model yang hyung punya, salahkan saja wajahmu dan tubuhmu yang seperti yeoja itu..." kata heechul tak mau kalah

"seperti hyung tidak saja , bahkan hyung lebih parah dariku ,...ah tunggu sebentar. Sepertinya yunnie datang.," jaejoong mengakhiri perdebatan kecilnya dengan heechul dan berlari menuju pintu depan dan melihat sang suami sudah datang... jaejoong membuka pintu rumahnya

"yunnie... kau sudah pulang..." sapa jaejoong lembut

'chhuuu' yunho mengecup kening istrinya "iyaa boo , sepertinya ada tamu..."

"appaaa..." si kecil changmin merajuk pada sang appa , yunho mengambil changmin dari gendongan manja ummanya, sang maknae keluarga jung itu jung changmin, "anak appa sudah makan siang ?"

"hmmm.. changmin , cudah makan buuuannnyyaakk cekali appa..." terang si maknae berumur 5 tahun ini versi umur korea

"pintar... ,bagaimana sekolahmu tadi baby , kau tidak menjahili teman-temanmu lagi kan?" tanya sang appa

"tidak appa , minnie tadi jadi anak baik ," jawab nya sambil memakan pizza yang sedari tadi ada di genggamannya

kembali yunho menanyakan siapa yang bertamu siang itu pada istri nya "jadi siapa yang datang boo ?"

"ahhh... keluarga choi ,hankyung hyung,heechul hyung dan putranya datang entah untuk apa mungkin mereka akan berlibur di jeju yun ,"

"kenapa tidak ada siwon , bukankah dia ada janji hari ini denganku untuk melihat proyek ku dan aboji nya, dia bahkan belum menghubungiku sejak semalam, kenapa malah hankyung hyung kesini ,?" kata yunho heran

"entah lah , sini berikan tasnya pada ku , dan cepat temui mereka yunie ya,"

"baiklah ,, aku akan menemuinya sekarang ,,,"

"di ruang tengah hyung,,, mereka sedang bersantai, aku akan ke dapur menyiapkan makan siang untuk kalian, serahkan changmin pada bibi shin , dia harus tidur siang,"

"arra , masaklah yang enak boo , dan banyak ..."

"siap beruang,..."

"kau mau ku makan eohh memanggilku beruang..."

Jaejoong berlari menuju dapur sambil menggoda sang suami "coba saja kalo yunie berani... wekkkk"

Ooooooo

"yoeboseo aboji..." sahut siwon di ujung line teleponnya

'cepatlah kemari , kami sudah menunggu mu' kata hankyung

"sebentar lagi aboji , 10 menit lagi , , hyukjae hyung menyetir seperti ddangkoma milik yesung ahjusi,"

'plettakkk' hyukjae melempar boneka kecil di atas dashboard mobil kearah siwon, sedangkan yang di lempar nyengir tanpa dosa

'baiklah kami menunggu kalian,'

"arra aboji ," jawab siwon mengakhiri line teleponnya

"kau mau mati hah pabboya , semua ini karena kau !" marah hyukjae ketika siwon sudah menyelesaikan teleponnya

"chagi , jangan marah eohhhh..."tenang sang namjachingu lee donghae

"dengarkan tuh hyung , ikan mokpo itu benar ,"jawab siwon asal

"kuda pabbo kau mau mati hah, ingat donghae calon kakak iparmu pabbo , sopanlah kuda, aishhhh, kau mau ku turunkan di tengah jalan hah ! "teriak hyukjae sekali lagi

Siwon menutup telinga nya karena teriakan frustasi sang hyung, "kyu jangan dengarkan monyet yang sedang menyetir itu, dia itu gila, karena kekurangan pisang" kata siwon mengejek , namun hanya di tanggapi kyuhyun datar , pikirannya sedang kemana-kemana

"tidak bisakah ahjusi sekalian tenang, kalian benar-benar tidak merasakan penderitaanku, tanpa baju hanya di bungkus dengan selimut ini, dan sebentar lagi aku pasti akan di bunuh oleh appa dan ummaku pulang dengan keadaan seperti ini... hiks..huweeeee...uummmm...maaaaa..."kyuhyun mulai menangis lagi

Siwon memutar bola matanya bosan "stop it , dont do it again ! berhenti menangis jung kyuhyun jika kau masih sayang nyawamu...aishhhh..." siwon mulai melancarkan aksi mengancamnya, "hyung bisakah kau cepat menyetirnya , umma sudah cerewet sekali hyung dari tadi mengirimiku pesan yang menyebalkan..." kata siwon sebal

Kyuhyun mengkeret , dan donghae terkikik menahan tawanya "kau bicara padaku choi pabbo siwon,?" ejek hyukjae

Siwon terlihat menghubungi seseorang "sudah kau siapkan semua sekretaris lee?,,"

'...'

"baik , pastikan tidak mengundang banyak perhatian,"

'...'

"tolong antar semua , dan tunggu perintahku," siwon mengakhiri sambungan telepon nya dengan sekretaris pribadi keluarga choi itu

"kau sedang merencanakan apa pabbo?" tanya hyukjae

"pengeboman kantor jung corp, kau puass hyung..." canda siwon yang ternyata di tanggapi beda oleh jung kyuhyun

"yakhhhh... ahjusi mesum kau mau menghancurkan kantor appa ku, hiksss..." tanya kyuhyun

"iya jika kau tidak mau menikah denganku dan mencoba kabur dari ku CHOI KYUHYUN, .." jawab siwon enteng sambil menahan tawanya , 'jung kyuhyun sifat polosmu itu tidak sesuai dengan kenakalanmu,' batin siwon

"andweeee ahjusi aku akan menikah dengan mu,,, huweeee...jebal jangan menghancurkan perusahaan appaku, hiks hiks hiks"

"bagus, dan stop menangis !"

Seketika kyuhyun terdiam , ketakutan dan berusaha menahan isakannya

"sudah sampai pabboya.. cepat turun..." kata hyukjae sewot

Oooooo

Keluarga choi dan jung sedang menikmati makan siang yang tadi di siapkan oleh jaejoong ,,terdengar suara bell pintu rumah berbunyi, jaejoong berinisiatif membuka pintu mencegah shin ahjuma membuka pintu

"ahjuma biar aku saja... tolong lihat changmin di kamarnya ," pinta jaejoong

"baik nyonya..." jawab shin ahjuma patuh

"hyungdeul , sebentar aku buka pintu dulu...lanjutkan makan kalian,"

Jaejoong meninggalkan meja makan,

"yunho ya , sebaiknya kita akhiri acara makan siang kita , mari kita menuju ruang tamu,"kata hankyung

"tapi sebenarnya ini ada apa hyung,?" tanya yunho bingung

"sudah ikut saja,," ajak heechul

Dan mereka semua beranjak menuju ruang tamu dan sesaat kemudian terdengar teriakan jaejoong dari arah pintu depan...

"aaaarrrrrrrrrrggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhtttttttttttttttttttttttttttt..." teriak jaejoong histeris

"boo.. waeyo..." yunho berlari menuju ke arah jaejoong dan betapa yunho kaget melihat istrinya sudah tergeletak di depan pintu, lebih tepatnya pingsan, yunho melihat siwon menggendong kyuhyun ala bridal style yang hanya berbalut selimut tebal dan siwon yang tersenyum dan wajah tanpa dosa "selamat siang tuan jung ," sapanya

"choi sssiiiiiiiiiiiiiwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn !" teriak yunho, hankyung dan heechul bersamaan,

Sedangkan kyuhyun menyembunyikan wajah ketakutannya di dada kekar siwon , 'appa , kau menakutkan , huweeeeeee' bathin kyuhyun nelangsa

Heechul sedikit limbung kebelakang shock karena melihat putra sulung nya datang dengan menggendong kyuhyun yang hanya terbuntal selimut tbal dari hotel , untunglah hankyung sigap menangkap istri nya , heechul tidak menyangka putra nya segila ini ,

"han ingatkan aku untuk datang ke gereja mulai besok,..." kata heechul lemas

OoooooooooooooooooooO

"sekarang jelaskan padaku choi siwon pabbo !" marah jaejoong yang baru sadar dari pingsan nya

"mianhae Nyonya Jung ,"

"yunnie yaa.. lihatlah dia sama seperti hankyung hyung , huweeeeeeeee...yunnie yaaa..." sambil menangis tersedu-sedu jaejoong melapor pada suaminya, karena dia mengingat cerita yang heechul ceritakan sewaktu pertama kali bertemu dengan hankyung, sedangkan hankyung men-deathglare heechul , heechul hanya nyengir kuda menanggapi lirikan mematikan suaminya..., jadi bisa di pastikan sifat kuda dari seorang choi siwon itu turunan dari sang umma, kkkkkkkkk *dilempar ke jurang sama heechul*

"appa umma ,, hiks ,,, kyuhyun juga salah appa umma , kyuhyun mabuk dan ahjusi mesum itu.. huweeee...ummaaaaaa..." isak kyuhyun karena tiba-tiba teringat kejadian semalam

Yunho memijat pelipisnya yang pusing karena dua namja cantik aka istri dan putra nya menangis meraung-raung di depan semua orang yang berada di ruang tamu itu, ini membuat yunho sang kepala keluarga pusing dan frustasi

"maafkan saja tuan jung , saya akan bertanggung jawab," kata siwon

"kau memang harus bertanggung jawab pabbo ... huweeeeee...hiks..."jawab jaejoong sambil terisak "kyunie ku , huweeee , kenapa nasibmu seperti umma , huweee, yuniee..." yunho yang mendengar perkataan istrinya sweetdrop ,

"yakhh... diamlah boo, kyu, diamm appa bilang !" yunho sudah mulai jengah mendengar tangisan kedua namja manis di hadapannya itu "tuhan menghukumku karena perbuatanku dulu , aishhhh..." yunho kembali teringat 19 tahun yang lalu ketika pertam kali bertemu jaejoong di sebuah club malam di seoul, jaejoong yang baru putus dari pacarnya mabuk berat dan menggodanya, ternyata kisah cinta dua pasangan choi hankyung dan choi heechul hampir tidak jauh berbeda dengan jung yunho dan jung jaejoong ,

"yunnie pabbo , huwweeee..."jaejoong kembali menangis tersedu-sedu sambil memeluk heechul erat

"hiks appa maafkan kyunie, ahjusi mesum itu akan bertanggung jawab appa , jebal jangan marahi kyuhyun appa... hiks hiks...kyu janji tidak akan nakal lagi kyu tidak akan menghabiskan uang appa lagi kyu juga tidak akan lagi pergi ke club milik baekhyun hyung lagi, yaksoke appa , .. huweeeeeeeee...jangan marah pada kyunie apa jebaaallllll... huweeeee..." tangis kyuhyun

Yunho mengacak rambut nya kasar "diammmmm !" kembali yunho berteriak, nafasnya sedikit menderu karena frustasi mendengar dua orang yang di sayangi nya itu tidak berhenti menangis, 'oh changmin jangan tiru umma dan hyungmu,' batin yunho melas

"jadi kalian kemari karena sudah mengetahui ini semua hyungdeul?" tanya yunho pada pasangan suami istri choi itu, yunho terlihat sudah sedikit tenang

"iya kami sudah mengetahuinya yun ,bahkan heechul tak henti-hentinya mengomel karena perbuatan mereka, mianhae yun" jawab hankyung apa adanya

Yunho kembali memijat keningnya , kepalanya mendadak pusing dengan semua kejadian ini , di tambah istri dan anaknya yang masih terisak tanpa berani bersuara, mereka takut beruang ini kembali membentak mereka

Heechul terlihat memenangkan jaejoong dengan menghapus air matanya , sedang siwon merangkul kyuhyun sambil menenangkan pujaan hati nya, sedangkan kyuhyun tidak peduli dia masih ketakutan akibat bentakan sang appa tadi, "uljima..." tenang siwon pada kyuhyun

"haruskah hankyung hyung?" tanya yunho pada hankyung

"semua sudah terjadi, mau bagaimana lagi,tujuan ku kesini juga atas permintaan siwon untuk melamarkan dan menikahi kyuhyun secepatnya," jawab hankyung bijak

"baiklah , choi siwon sebagai namja yang sudah dawasa tentunya , kau harus bertanggung jawab atas perbuatan mu pada putraku, dan segera nikahi putraku secepatnya" ucap yunho tegas namun tenang

"ahhh.. terima kasih tuan jung , saya akan bertanggung jawab dan menikahi kyuhyun tepat jam 7 malam nanti ," kata siwon senang

"MWO?" teriak semua orang yang ada di ruang tamu tadi

"wae , ? bukankah semakin cepat semakin baik , bagaimana kalau kyuhyun hamil besok pagi , siwon tidak mau mengundur-undur waktu lagi ," jawab siwon tegas

"aishhhh... choi hankyung ! lihat anakmu , Oh demi Heebum yang ada di surga , umma seperti de javu ..." heechul mulai frustasi karena siwon benar-benar mengingatkannya pada suaminya yang dengan seenak jidat nya menikahi nya 26 tahun yang lalu, sedangkan hankyung menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal karena perkataan istri nya,

"sudahlah umma , siwon hanya ingin mewujudkan ke inginan aboji dan umma ,," jalas siwon bijak

"terserahmu saja siwon ," jawab heechul pasrah, siwon tersenyum penuh arti

"siwon ingin memberikan sesuatu , chakkaman,..." siwon menghubungi sekretaris lee yang sudah stanby di luar "sekretaris lee , masuk lah ,"

"apa yang kau rencanakan siwonie?" tanya sang umma bingung

"kejutan untuk kalian," kata siwon santai

Semua di buat tercengang dan terakhir sekretaris lee menyerahkan lima bingkisan berukuran sedang pada siwon, bungkusan dengan huruf C kembar itu sejenak mengambil perhatian para uke yang berada disana

"seperti yang sajangnim minta," terang sekretaris lee

"baik terima kasih , sekretaris lee kau boleh beristirahat..." perintah siwon

"nde sajangnim,.." jawab sekretaris lee hormat

"jadi bisa kau jelaskan pada kami kuda?" tanya sang umma penasaran

"semua ini semua adalah hadiah kecil dari siwon,sebagai awal pertanggung jawaban ku dan sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena sudah memberikan restu untukku dan kyuhyun"

"mwoooo" kata para uke serempak karena saking girang nya

"dan ini untuk , umma, Nyonya Jung ,kyuhyun tentunya,taemin dan donghae hyung,"kata siwon sambil menyerahkan bingkisan yang di bawa sekretarisnya tadi "itu tas, dompet dan parfume channel keluaran terbaru, limited edition hanya di produksi 100 buah di dunia, aku mendapatkannya untuk kalian ,dan di dalamnya ada voucher bali spa gratis di jeju international hotel selama seminggu penuh"

"aaaahhhhkkkkk...siwon, gomawooo ,,chagiiii...kau tau tak percuma umma mengomel sepanjang perjalanan tadi, chup chup chup" kata heechul girang sambil mencium pipi siwon

"aku yang terbaik umma , hehe..." jawab siwon percaya diri

"ini saaaaannnggggatttt aku inginkan tapi beruang pabbo itu tidak mau membelikanku, gomawo menantuku,chup...kau yang terbaik, dan stop memanggil ku nyonya jung, panggil aku umma arra" jaejoong mencium pipi siwon

"nde , jae umma, gomawo,,,," jawab siwon senyum dengan penuh kesopanan

"ahjusi mesum... aku memburu ini selama 3 bulan, gomawo ahjusi , cepat nikahi aku sekarang juga,,,," kata kyuhyun sambil memeluk siwon gemas karena mood nya yang kembali baik setelah melihat barang bermerk pemberian sang calon suami nya itu, *dasar uke*

"sebentar lagi chagi bersabarlah, stop memanggilku ahjusi mesum arraso," jawab siwon sambil mencium kening kyuhyun lembut *(-.-) aigo jung kyuhyun , dasar ababil ,* author melongo ... " nde , yeobo..." jawab kyuhyun dengan aegyo nya , author bayangin kyuhyun aegyo , mimisan _ *plaakkkkk*

"hyungie, gomawoyo, minho hyung pelit sudah lama taemin menginginkan ini untuk hadiah ulang tahunku minggu depan, tapi minho hyung pelit sekali tidak seperti mu hyung ,,, gomawo hyungie,,,..."kata taemin sambil mencium pipi siwon

"yakh, choi taemin kau, jangan sembarangan mencium hyungku !" kata minho

"kau bicara padaku minho hyung...dan jangan se enaknya mengganti margaku !" kata taemin sewot , dan yang di katai seperti hanya bisa mendengus sebal,

"yakkhh kudaaaa ,, gomawoooo saeng kau yang terbaik , monyet itu tidak pernah memberiku barang seperti ini, " kata donghae sambil memeluk siwon sayang

"nde hyung , monyet itu hanya memberimu pisang, carilah yang lebih dari monyet itu..."

"yakhh choi siwon kau mau mati hah,!" teriak hyukjae

Siwon mempersiapkan acara pernikahannya nanti malam dengan matang walau dengan waktu yang sangat singkat tak urang dari semalam. Siwon ingin mewujudkan rasa tanggung jawabnya sebagai seorang choi sejati yang selalu sang aboji tanamkan dengan memberikan kesan yang baik untuk kyuhyun dan keluarga mereka , walau tak di pungkiri bagi kyuhyun nanti nya apakah dia akan menerima siwon ke depan nya atau tidak , siwon tidak memikirkan terlalu jauh tentang itu dia yakin kyuhyun akan menerimanya seiring berjalannya waktu , umur yang terpaut 7 tahun di antara siwon dan kyuhyun tidak menjamin kyuhyun sudah dewasa dalam pemikiran , tapi siwon sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri sejak dia memutuskan untuk melakukan semua kegilaan ini, berusaha untuk membuat seorang jung kyuhyun bertekuk lutut dengannya dan mengubah semua sifat badboy nya, menjadi seorang namja yang lemah lembut seperti perawakannya , siwon tersenyum karena pemikirannya sendiri , semua orang tau jika seorang choi yang mempunyai wajah tegas dan menjunjung tinggi tanggung jawab dan komitmen tidak akan menyerah dengan semua tantangan yang ada , bahkan untuk seorang choi siwon yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan membuat choi (jung) kyuhyun bisa membuka hati dan mencintai seorang choi siwon kedepannya, dan siwon yakin semua itu.

Siwon menghampiri namja-namja tersisih yang hanya bisa duduk sambil memperhatikan uke-uke mereka sedang asik sendiri,dengan hadiah pemberian siwon dan baju-baju yang telah siwon siapkan juga untuk pemberkataan pernikahan siwon dan kyuhyun malam nanti "mianhae karena hadiah dariku kalian menjadi tersisih , bahkan aku juga tersisih , kkkkkkk, tapi ada satu kejutan untuk Aboji, tuan jung, minho dan hyukie hyung" kata siwon dengan senyum misteriusnya

"apa itu?" tanya mereka serempak karena penasaran

Siwon mendekati mereka berempat sambil membisikan sesuatu , 'setelah acara ini selesai , besok kita akan pergi bermain golf , dan kalian tau ada banyak cady-cady cantik yang sudah siwon siap kan , kkkkkkk ,' bisik siwon

"jinjjaaa...!" teriak mereka bersama dan uke-uke mereka langsung menoleh kearah sumber teriakan itu tapi itu tak berlangsung lama ,seketika uke-uke itu kembali sibuk membicarakan barang-barang tadi kembali,

"kau serius siwon?" tanya yunho

"nde , siwon serius , semua siwon yang akan handle semuanya , hmm aku sudah menyiapkan voucher spa di selatan jeju ini untuk mereka , bagaimana ide ku ,"

"kau yang terbaik nak ," kata hankyung dengan senyum seribu watt nya

"siwon hyung kau yang terbaik ,!" ucap minho girang

"tak salah aku mendidik mu kuda , ahahahahaha, oh aku tidak bisa membayangkan besok , hihi aku akan bersenang-senang dengan banyak wanita cantik,...kkkkkkkkk" kikik hyukjae

"baiklah sebaiknya kita coba baju-baju yang akan kita gunakan di pemberkatan nanti malam," ajak siwon pada aboji, tuan jung , minho dan hyukjae

"ne kkaja..." jawab yunho dan sang appa, hankyung

TBC

Sampai di sini dulu reader-deul , author sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk membuat chap ini , semoga sesuai dengan harapan yang reader inginkan,, terima kasih untuk reader yang udah memberikan review kemarin , sungguh author gak nyangka bakal dapat sambutan yang sangat baik untuk fanfic pertama author , jeongmal gomawo , ^^/

jangan lupa untuk me-review chap ini iya reader-deul dan berikan kritik dan saran yang tentu nya membangun untuk author supaya author lebih semangat lagi dan bisa nyiptain fanfic dengan cerita yang lain , GOMAWO ... saranghae bbuing bbuing (^^)v


	4. Chapter 4

WONKYU Story

Chapter 4

Pairing : Siwon and Kyuhyun Super Junior

Rate : T

Genre : Family/Romance/Humor

Disclaimer : Wonkyu Milik Tuhan dan Keluarganya

Warning : Typo, OOC, YAOI , BOYSxBOYS, Mpreg, NO BASHING

Summary :

Silahkan baca sendiri , ^^

DONT LIKE DONT READ

Saya sudah memperingatkan dear ...

HAPPY READING (^^)

Disinilah di kapel dekat dengan kediaman keluarga kyuhyun , kapel kecil milik keluarga jung dengan view menghadap ke laut , waktu menunjukan pukul tujuh malam , setelah rentetan kejadian tadi siang yang tentunya sangat menguras tenaga dan inilah puncak dari semuanya , pernikahan wonkyu ..

Terlihat jung jaejoong umma kyuhyun masih sedikit tak rela melepas putra kesayangan nan manjanya pada namja bernama choi kuda pabbo siwon putra dari rekan bisnis sang suami. Jaejoong dan heechul kini sedang mendandani kyuhyun, berbalut tuxedo berwarna putih dengan kemeja berwarna soft pink, rambut yang baru saja berganti warna dari hitam pekat kini berganti blonde kontras dengan warna kulit kyuhyun yang putih pucat seperti ummanya , kyuhyun memandang ummanya sedih

"ummaa..." rengek kyuhyun manja

"wae chagi, ," kata jaejoong setelah menghapus air mata nya haru

"mianata umma, hiks...kyuhyun takut. huweeeee" kata kyuhyun dengan manjanya pada sang umma

"stttt...kalian , jangan menangis , joongie , jebalyo..." mohon heechul karena takut hasil riasannya pada kyuhyun luntur

"hikss.. hyungie.. huweee... awas saja jika kuda pabbo mu menyiksa kyunie ku.. huweeee..." isak jaejoong "akan ku siksa dia dan kuberikan pada aligator piaraanku.. hiks hiks..."

Heechul memutar bola matanya bosan melihat namja yang merupakan istri dari rekan kerja suami nya ini yang sudah di anggap nya dongsaeng nya sangat lebay dengan tingkah ibu dan anak itu, 'oh demi arwah almarhum heebum senior di surga,' bathin heechul bosan

"joongie kitty, hyung akan membunuh kuda itu jika menyia-nyiakan kyuhyun dengan tanganku sendiri walau dia putra kandungku, paham.. jebal diam kau membuat kyuhyun semakin sedih pabbo..dan kau merusak dandan ku ..." sebal heechul

Jaejoong melihat kyuhyun yang menangis tersedu-sedu melihat sang umma menangis , dan .. riasan yang di bubuhkan heechul luntur... ini membuat heechul frustasi hingga...

"yakkhhhhh... jung kyuhyun ... kau merusak riasan kuuuuu,diam kalian atau kalian ku lempar ke laut sekarang juga!" teriak sang cinderella dari seoul yang kini berubah menjadi ibu tiri dari cinderella dan ini membuat jaejoong, donghae dan taemin yang baru saja masuk untuk memberi tahukan jika acara akan segera di mulai menutup telinga dan bergidik ngeri dan terdiam di depan pintu ruang rias itu dan mundur dengan teratur meninggalkan 2 orang dengan 1 orang cinderella yang sedang mengamuk,

"mii..aann..haaeee... heechul ahjuma...huweeee..." takud kyuhyun

"diam atau ku bunuh kau jung ah , choi kyuhyun !" seketika itu kyuhyun terdiam karena bentakan heechul

Di tempat lain

"appa sepertinya ibu tiri dari cinderella sedang mengamuk," kata siwon pada sang appa yang kini sedang duduk bersama yunho,minho dan eunhyuk di kursi di depan altar, sang pendeta nampak kaget mendengar suara yang menggelegar bagai badai petir itu, aigooo...

"haaa..." desah mereka bersamaan

Taemin dan donghae menghampiri namjachingu mereka

"cinderella mengamuk , dan itu sangat menakutkan," cerita taemin

"wae ,?" tanya minho

"mother complex..." jawab taemin

"hingga kami tidak berani untuk mendekati mereka , aku masih sayang nyawa ku ," sambung donghae

Dan mereka yang membuang nafas kasar,"haaaajhhhhhhh..."

"yaa tuhan joongie..."desah yunho

"dan satu lagi yun kau melupakan cinderella yang berubah menjadi ibu tiri," desah hankyung

"aku akan menjemput mereka hyung , siwon , bersiaplah..."kata yunho

"nde.. yunho ahju.. ah maksudku yunho appa,,," patuh siwon

Yunho berdiri di depan pintu ruangan dimana kyuhyun sudah bersiap menunggu sang appa menjemputnya, '

'anakku , apakah appa harus berterimakasih dengan siwon , maafkan appa nak , bukan maksud appa seperti ini karena appa ingin kyu merubah semua kebiasaanmu dan lebih bertanggung jawab,' bathin yunho

"appa..." panggil kyuhyun

Yunho tersadar dari lamunannya , tanpa dia sadari dia menangis haru melihat sebentar lagi dia akan menikahkan putra nya , yunho menghapus air matanya kasar

"joongie chagi, heechul hyung bersiaplah di depan , aku akan mengantar kyu sebentar lagi ," kata yunho pada dua namja cantik

"arra yun , kami kesana , dan kau jung jaejoong , stop menangis kau terlihat jelek," kata heechul sambil menghapus air mata jaejoong dengan tissue yang di bawanya

"baik lah hyung , tapi apa yang hyung janjikan tadi akan hyung berikan,?" manja jaejoong pada heechul

"janji apa?" tanya yunho bingung

"heechul hyung akan memberikanku voucher belanja gratis sepuasnya selama 3 hari 3 malam di mall tempat hankyung hyung," terang jaejoong pada yunho

"mwo.." kata yunho

"aishhh , cepat kita ke depan," heechul menyeret jaejoong

"hahhh.. dasarr , jangan seperti mereka kyu , kau sudah siap?" tanya yunho

"nde appa , kyu siap,"

Yunho dan kyuhyun kini berdiri di depan pintu kapel , terlihat siwon yang sudah menunggu kyuhyun di depan altar mengenakan tuxedo hitam yang pas di tubuh kekarnya, senyum yang menutupi kegugupannya, terlihat hankyung,heechul jaejoong yang sedang memangku changmin yang tidur,minho,taemin,hyukjae,donghae dan sekretaris lee.

"kau siap kyu?" Tanya yunho

"nde appa ," jawab kyuhyun singkat

Yunho mengantarkan kyuhyun sampai di depan altar, kyuhyun mengeratkan genggaman tangannya menahan gugup sekaligus meratapi sikap bodohnya karena mabuk kemarin, 'tuhan , inikah hukumanku karena selalu menghamburkan uang appa dan nakal , hikss, kyu janji tuhan kyu tidak akan nakal jika kau membatalkan pernikahan ini , huweeee,jebal lakukan apa saja , atau setidaknya ciptakan gempa bumi agar pernikahan ini bisa di undur atau batal lebih baik huweeeee,...mimpi apa aku semalam,' sepertinya kyuhyun melupakan kata-kata nya tadi siang yang meminta siwon untuk cepat-cepat menikahi nya setelah siwon memberikan hadiah produk chanel dan bali spa selama seminggu berturut-turut itu, aishhhh ababil , dasar ... namun sepertinya doa kyuhyun itu tidak akan pernah di kabulkan oleh TUHAN , oh poor jung kyuhyun... kkkkkk...

"gwencana chagi?" kata yunho

"ye appa , nan gwencana ,kyu hanya gugup,"

Dan mereka tiba di depan altar, yunho menyerahkan kyuhyun pada siwon

"siwon, ku serahkan putra manjaku padamu, jaga dia .. dan buatkan appa cucu yang banyak , haha..." kata yunho

Semua yang mendengar perkataan yunho pada siwon termasuk sang pendeta , sweetdrop berjamaah , sedangkan siwon yang di serahi kyuhyun tersenyum penuh kemenangan dan menjawabnya " serahkan padaku appa ,akan ku buatkan appa selusin cucu .." siwon memasang wajah tanpa dosanya yang membuat jung kyuhyun merinding, 'matilah kau kyu, kau masuk ke dalam kandang kuda liar, hiiksss.. ottoke umma...' bathin kyuhyun nelangsa, dan kyuhyun seperti ingin membentur benturkan kepala di tembok saat itu juga,

Yunho duduk di sebelah jaejoong, mengambil changmin yang tertidur di dekapan jaejoong, di pandangi nya sang istri dengan seksama ,

"boo , gwencana,,,?" tanya yunho

"hiks.. apakah babykyu akan baik-baik saja yun , walau aku suka pemuda kuda itu tapi kyuhyunku masih terlalu muda untuk menikah , hiks..." isak jaejoong

"tidak , boo biarkan kyuhyun belajar bertanggung jawab dengan semua perbuatannya , dia sudah dewasa boo , dan dia memang di takdirkan untuk menjadi seorang istri , kau tau karena dia sangat mirip dengan mu hobi menguras dompet ku, kkkkkk" kekeh yunho santai tanpa ia ketahui jika raut muka sang istri yang tengah dalam mode sensitif yang notabene manis seperti anak kucing berubah menjadi singa betina yang marah,

'plukkkkkk' jaejoong mendaratkan kipas lipat asli china yang di bawanya di kepala sang suami, semua orang yang hadir di dalam kapel kecil itu sontak menoleh ke sumber keributan itu tak pelak sang pendeta yang baru saja akan memulai pemberkataan itu menoleh,

"appooooo boooo..." ringis yunho sambil mengelus-elus ubun-ubun nya yang baru di hantam kipas lipas milik sang istri itu

"jadi kau merasa lebih menyayangi uangmu daripada aku dan kyuhyun hmm,,," kata jaejoong dengan mata yang kembali berkaca-kaca

'Oh yunho kau mengulangi nya lagi kau berani-berani membuat kitty mu menangis , jangan coba-coba untuk bisa tidur di dalam kamar bersama kitty mu beruang , bahkan kau harus rela berpuasa selama 3 bulan, andwe aku tidak mau' batin yunho nelangsa namun seketika kepala nya menggeleng keras

"oh my boojae , my queen , my soul , tidak baby , hmm aku lebih menyayangi dan kyuhyun tentunya changmin juga ,, siapa yang bilang kau suka menghabiskan uangku boo changi my love , hmmm," rayu yunho

"kau jung pabbo ...!" sahut mereka semua serentak, yunho terpojok

"arrasoo baby hmmm, yunnie minta maaf sayang , baiklah yunnie tidak akan bilang seperti itu lagi,, .." rayu yunho sambil mengenggam tangan jaejoong

"baiklah joongie akan memaafkan yunnie, asal ..."

"asal apa boo katakanlah , aku akan memberikan apapun , cepat katakan ,,," kata yunho tak sabar

"asal yunnie mau membelikan joongie 3 set perhiasan cartier yang baru rilis 2 hari yang lalu dengan 3 warna yang berbeda, silver,gold dan merah ," pinta jaejoong yang tiba-tiba saja mood nya membaik

Yunho sedikit shock lebih tepatnya cengo dengan permintaan istri tercintanya , bukan karena dia tak mampu membelinya , hanya , demi tuhan baru 4 hari yang lalu boojae nya minta di belikan cincin cartier dengan permata berwarna red ocean yang di kelilingi berlian berwarna abu-abu kebiru-biruan itu (silahkan membayangkan nya sendiri... author juga bingung bagaimana bentuk dari cincin itu...)

"kenapa diam yunnie , arra joongie mengerti..." ohh istrinya yang merajuk membuatnya gemas karena bibirnya yang di manyunkan beberapa senti dari bentuk awal nya

Yunho mencium bibir manis jaejoong sekilas, "yakh pabbo kenapa mencium ku !" teriak jaejoong

"stop memanyunkan bibirmu itu boojae , arra aku akan memberikan mu semua yang kau punya bahkan aku akan membeli pabrik cartier itu jika kau mau , jadi boojae mengerti perkataan ku tadi , biarkan putramu itu bertanggung jawab dengan semua kenakalan yang di buatnya, kau harus percaya pada siwon mulai dari sekarang, arraso,"

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk imut

"pak pendeta silahkan di mulai pemberkatan nya,..." kata yunho setelah berhasil menaklukkan sang kitty

"kalian sudah siap?" tanya sang pendeta berusia setengah abad itu,

Siwon memandang kyuhyun dengan seksama dengan pandangan menuntut kyuhyun untuk percaya pada nya,

"kau percaya padaku kyu?" tanya siwon lembut pada kyuhyun yang masih menundukkan kepala nya menghindari pandangan mata tajam milik seorang choi siwon,

Namun kyuhyun masih diam saja , dia masih bingung untuk menjawab apa, kyuhyun memang mengakui jika choi siwon memanglah lelaki dewasa yang sangat tampan , namun kyuhyun juga menyadari kekurangan nya sebagai seorang remaja yang baru akan beranjak dewasa usianya yang masih 18 tahun dan dia juga mengakui jika dia masih suka bersenang-senang dan ababil dalam segala hal dan tindakan nya , apakah dia bisa membiasakan dirinya untuk menjadi istri seorang choi siwon, oh jung kyuhyun semakin tenggelam dalam pemikiran nya sendiri,

"kenapa diam hmm," kata siwon sambil mengangkat dagu kyuhyun dengan tangan kanan nya, di tatap nya mata kyuhyun dengan lekat, " kau takut mengecewakan ku karena kau masih remaja hmm , bahkan dengan kau yang masih dengan hobi mu yang suka bersenang-senang itu ?" tanya siwon dan hanya di jawab anggukan kepala dari kyuhyun

"sejak malam dimana kita bertemu di bandara hingga kita berakhir di penginapan bar itu dan sejak itu aku sudah meyakinkan diriku jika aku menyukai mu , kau percaya love at first sign, oh tidak mungkin love at the first night," canda siwon

"hyung..." rajuk kyuhyun, pipi kyuhyun mendadak semerah tomat mendengar perkataan siwon padanya

"itu kenyataan nya kyu, jadi bisakah kau berusaha untuk menerimaku, aku berjanji akan mencintaimu dengan segenap hati ku, dan kau bisa belajar untuk mencintaiku sedikit demi sedikit,..."

"tapi , aku adalah seorang yang nakal hyung , kau pasti sudah mendengar cerita dari appa," kata kyuhyun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya lucu

"aku akan merubahmu asal kau membuka hatimu untuk ku , aku akan berusaha membuatmu untuk mencintaiku sepenuhnya, jadi maukah kau memberiku kesempatan untuk menjadi suami mu,?" tanya siwon

"nde hyung , aku memberimu kesempatan," kata kyuhyun dengan di barengi senyuman lembut di bibirnya,

"pak pendeta kami sudah siap, maaf harus menunggu sedikit lebih lama lagi," kata siwon mantap

"baiklah , silahkan kalian saling berhadapan ," pinta sang pendeta pada siwon dan kyuhyun

Semua orang mulai tenang dan turut gugup merasakan upacara pemberkataan siwon dan kyuhyun

"choi siwon , apakah kau menerima jung kyuhyun menjadi pendampingmu yang akan menemanimu hingga kematian memisahkan kalian , menerima semua kekurangan dan kelebihan dari mempelaimu apa adanya ?" kata sang pendeta pada siwon

"saya bersedia," jawab siwon dengan mantap dan tegas

"jung kyuhyun , apakah kau menerima choi siwon menjadi pendampingmu yang akan menemanimu hingga kematian memisahkan kalian, menerima semua kekurangan dan kelebihan dari mempelaimu apa ada nya ?" kata sang pendeta pada kyuhyun

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya pelan menghilangkan perasaan gugup di hati nya, 'tuhan , kali ini aku pasrahkan semua pada mu jika ini hukumanku karena aku nakal aku akan menerima nya,' bathin kyuhyun dan dengan mantap kyuhyun menjawab "saya bersedia"

"tuhan telah menyatukan kalian , apa yang sudah di satukan oleh tuhan tidak dapat di pisahkan oleh manusia, sekarang kalian sah menjadi suami istri , silahkan choi siwon kau boleh mencium istrimu,"

"bolehkah?" kata siwon meminta ijin, kembali kyuhyun hanya menjawab dengan anggukan kepala nya

Siwon mendekatkan dirinya pada kyuhyun, kyuhyun memejam kan matanya karena gugup , siwon mengecup kening kyuhyun lembut, "gomawo , Choi Kyuhyun , selamat datang di keluarga Choi," katanya lembut

Mereka kembali ke kediaman jung yang hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari kapel tempat pelaksanaan pemberkatan tadi , kyuhyun sudah di culik oleh uke-uke ke dalam kamar kyuhyun, sedangkan para seme tengah bersantai di depan kolam renang sambil menikmati hidangan , si kecil nan cerdas jung changmin pun ikut kini juga terlihat lahap menikmati makanan yang tersaji di depan nya , tanpa mereka tau di food monster nan cerdas bin evil ini akan memporak porandakan kesenangan para seme-seme ini esok hari, kkkkkk...

"siwon, bagaimana rencana kita esok hari, ?" tanya sang aboji choi hankyung sambil meminum wine kesukaan nya

"tenang aboji , siwon tidak akan ingkar janji , bahkan siwon juga tidak sabar ,, haha" canda siwon

"hyung , yakin kita tidak akan ketahuan kan, terus kita buat alasan apa saat akan berangkat nanti hyung,,,?" tanya si maknae , choi minho

"kita berangkat setelah mereka pergi ke bali spa ,, karena aku yakin , setelah itu mereka akan langsung pergi ke pusat perbelanjaan," kata siwon yakin

"tapi perasaanku tidak enak kuda," sambung eunhyuk "kau tau walaupun donghae selalu bersikap tenang , tapi jika dia sudah marah bisa-bisa aku di bakar nya hidup-hidup,,," kata hyukjae tiba-tiba merinding

"hyung jangan parno seperti itu percayalah padaku hyung,,,," kata siwon yakin,

"ahhh rasanya aku tidak sabarr,,,,,," kata yunho

"hahahaaa... cepatlah terbit matahari,..." kata hankyung menimpali

Di tempat lain

Heechul, jaejoong, donghae, dan taemin tengah sibuk mendandani kyuhyun

"yakh kalian mau membuatku jadi apa eohh,,," gerutu kyuhyun yang kini tengah duduk pasrah di depan meja rias dengan rambut yang masih tergelung handuk, terlihat duo umma rempong tengah membuka lemari kyuhyun mencari-cari piyama yang cocok untuk kyuhyun gunakan , sedangkan donghae dan taemin tengah sibuk membongkar tas bawaan mereka mencari-cari parfum yang pas untuk malam kedua kyuhyun ini,

"stooooppppppppp !" teriak kyuhyun frustasi "jebal kalian membuatku pusing, aishh ,,, biarkan aku memilihnya sendiri,"

"tidakk !" jawab mereka semua serempak,

Dan kyuhyun berakhir dengan malpraktek yang mereka praktekan pada kyuhyun, menyuruh kyuhyun untuk membau semua parfum yang menurutnya bau nya membuatnya pusing dan mencoba semua piyama yang berada di dalam lemarinya, dan inilah hasil akhir yang kyuhyun kenakan, kemeja lengan panjang milik siwon dengan warna baby blue yang sangat-sangat besar dengan berbalut celana hotpats yang di berikan donghae dengan warna senada, rambut baru nya dengan warna blonde yang baru saja di warnai nya beberapa jam yang lalu menambah kesan manis dan sexy,

"cchhhaa.. selesai , umma yakin , kuda pabbo itu akan langsung mimisan ketika melihatmu nanti," kata heechul girang

"kkkk , kau benar hyung , putraku memang sangat manis dan sexy , seperti ku tentunya," kikik sang umma , jaejoong dengan tawa nistanya

'plukkkk' heechul menyentil dahi jaejoong

"appoo hyung,.." rintih jaejoong

"berhentilah narsis , ayoo kita keluar semuanya , kita bisa melewatkan the heirs episode terakhir, ppali" kata heechul sambil beranjak keluar kamar kyuhyun

"selamat berjuang kyu , kau tau kuda itu sangat liar," bisik donghae

"mwo ya hyung, kau menakutiku ," takut kyuhyun

"selamat menikmati malam kedua mu dengan sadar hyung , kkkkkk" canda taemin sambil menggeret tangan donghae untuk keluar kamar kyuhyun mengikuti duo umma centil yang lebih dulu meninggalkan kamar kyuhyun

"mwo , kalian benar malam ini aku sadar , andwee , andweeeeeee" teriak kyuhyun frustasi

Kyuhyun nampak berdiri di depan balkon kamar nya , semuanya sudah kembali ke kamar masing, kecuali hyukjae dan donghae yang memilih untuk pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing.

Kyuhyun memandangi suasana pantai yang terhampar luas di depan balkon kamarnya, dia tengah sibuk memikirkan perkataan taemin sebelum beranjak dari kamar nya tadi , hingga tanpa dia sadari siwon tengah mendekat ke arah nya , tiba-tiba siwon memeluknya dari belakang , melingkarkan dua tangan kekarnya di pinggang kyuhyun, hingga membuat kyuhyun terkejut

"akhh hyung..." kata kyuhyun terkejut karena siwon memeluknya tiba-tiba, tubuh kekar yang hanya berbalut handuk di bagian pinggang ke bawah menunjukkan namja manly ini habis mandi

"kenapa melamun eoh , apa yang kau pikirkan," tanya siwon yang kini kepalanya di letakkan nya di ceruk leher kyuhyun, menyesap wangi parfum chanel yang sangat lembut namun bagi kyuhyun itu membuatnya pusing

"uhmm , hyung , geli..." kata kyuhyun yang tengah menahan rasa geli di lehernya akibat perbuatan siwon, mengecupi lehernya pelan

"katakan apa yang kau pikirkan hmm," kata siwon sambil membalikkan tubuh kyuhyun ke hadapan nya, kyuhyun langsung menunduk ketika mata nya sempat bertatap langsung dengan tubuh siwon yang hanya berbalut handuk di bagian bawah nya. "kenapa menundukk hmm?"

"hh..yyung.. hmm , apakah kita akan melakukan nya malam ini,?" tanya kyuhyun gugup

"jadi itu yang kau pikirkan baby,,kau takut aku menyakitimu,kkkk, apa kau tidak ingat kemarin malam kita melakukan nya hampir 10 ronde baby,?" goda siwon

"yahhhkk.. hyung , waktu itu aku tidak sadar, kau tau ," rajuk kyuhyun

"kau manis sekali baby ," kata siwon sambil menyentil hidung kyuhyun pelan, siwon membimbing kyuhyun menuju ranjang mereka , merebahkan tubuh kyuhyun di atas bed empuk mereka , menarik selimut sebatas dada kyuhyun, "tidurlah baby, kau pasti memikirkan perkataan ummaku, dan taemin kan, ?" tanya siwon lembut

"dari mana hyung bisa tau,?" kyuhyun berbalik bertanya

"kau tau aku bisa membaca pikiran mu" kata siwon santai,

"yakkh hyung , berhentilah membaca pikiranku, kau menyebalkan !" rajuk kyuhyun pada siwon yang hanya di tanggapi kekehan gemas dari siwon "kau benar-benar seperti edward cullen hyung!"

"berhentilah menyamakan aku dengan aktor yang bermain di film kesukaanmu itu baby, tidurlah , bukankah besok kalian akan pergi menikamati spa kalian selama seminggu penuh hmm,"

"tapi , hyung..." kyuhyun tiba-tiba merasa bersalah pada siwon

"aku masih punya perasaan baby , apa kau memang benar-benar menginginkan ku menghajarmu seperti kemarin malam hmmm," goda siwon yang membuat dua pipi gembil milik kyuhyun memerah sempurna

"arraso , aku tidur hyung , jaljayooo..."

'chupp' siwon mencium kening kyuhyun lembut "jaljayo..." balas siwon lembut.

Keesokan hari nya,

"mereka sudah berangkat," kata hyukjae sambil memasuki kediaman jung dengan senyum ala monkey andalanya,

"jinja , ayo kita berangkat,,," ajak hankyung

"kajjaaa..." jawab mereka bersama dengan antusias,

Tanpa mereka sadari ada setan kecil yang tengah mengunyah sebungkus kripik kentang berukuran jumbo memperhatikan keempat namja yang akan sial sebentar lagi , "lacain appa nanti , biar di jewer umma , huh ,!" monolog changmin sambil memperhatikan sebuah mobil yang baru saja keluar dari gerbang kediaman jung dari atas balkon kamarnya,

"kalian sudah siap?" kata heechul pada ketiga uke yang kini tengah menyamar menjadi cady, sedangkan cady yang asli kini nasib nya sedang sial , mereka tengah terikat di sebuah gudang

"siap hyung/umma/ahjuma" jawab mereka serentak

"jadi mereka memberikan kita voucher spa gratis , ternyata ada hal terselubung di balik semua ini,"kata heechul yang kini tengah merapikan rok mini nya di depan cermin

"yunnie nampak nya ingin di hukum ," kata jaejoong santai sambil merapikan cat kuku nya

"umma , apa yang harus kyu lakukan nanti pada siwon hyung,dan demi tuhan kenapa kyu harus memakai baju yeoja ini, aku bukan kalian yang hoby bercosplay ria?" kata kyuhyun

"lakukan sesukamu baby, kau boleh melemparkan nya ke laut jika kau mau, dan jangan banyak protes," jawab jaejoong santai

"jika kau tak ingin jadi janda dalam satu hari ," sambung donghae tanpa dosa

"yakhhhh.. hyung..." protes kyuhyun pada donghae

"sudah-sudah , ayo kita menuju kelapangan , aku rasa mereka tengah menantikan kehadiran 'cady-cady' mereka ,," kata heechul dengan seringaian khas seorang cinderella yang menjelma menjadi ibu tiri

"ndee.. kajja..."

"ahhhh...aku tidak sabar ingin melihat mereka hyung,," kata yunho pada hankyung

"nah mereka datang, appa,..." teriak minho antusias

"kau yang terbaik kuda,"kata hyukjae sambil menepuk pundak nya pelan, siwon hanya membalasnya dengan cengiran seperti kuda,

Nampak cady-cady cantik dengan tas besar berisi stick-stick golf yang di seret nya , menggunakan setelan rok super mini berwarna pink dega topi yang sedikit menutupi wajah mereka, namja-namja yang sebentar lagi sial itu berdiri dari tempat duduk nya, mata mereka menatap lapar cady-cady cantik itu yang ada di depan mata mereka,

"aboji , seperti nya siwon tidak memilih yang seperti ini, bahkan sepertinya aku tidak asing dengan mereka ini," kata siwon pada hankyung

"jadi , apa managernya menukarnya,?" tanya yunho cuek sambil terus memperhatikan cady di depan nya itu yang sebenarnya adalah istrinya sendiri,

"aku tidak tau appa, kenapa yang seperti ini sih , kemarin aku memilih 4 yeoja cantik dengan badan yang sangat-sangat menggoda yang menjadi idola di sini tapi kenapa jadi seperti ini,..tapi kenapa berubah menjadi seperti ini , uhmm sedikit gendud" kembali siwon heran ,

Tanpa siwon tau keempat namja itu menahan kesal mereka dengan mengeratkan genggaman tangan nya pada tas gofl yang di bawa mereka, 'mati kau choi kuda pabbo' batin heechul geram

"hyung , hmmm, perasaanku tidak enak," sambung minho

"kau benar minho , hyung tiba-tiba merinding," kata hyukjae sambil menyentuh tengkuk lehernya yang tiba-tiba bergidik ngeri

Sebuah seringaian tercipta dari kempat uke itu, di lepas nya topi yang sedikit menutup wajah mereka secara bersamaan

Keempat namja yang berstatus seme itu terkejut sambil mundur teratur...memasang senyum ala suami yang ketauan selingkuh,

"hankyung chagi ,..." panggil heechul santai dengan tangan yang menyilang di depan dada nya

"haaa..ii..chh..aa..gii ," gagap hankyung,

Heechul menghampirinya , sambil menjewer telinga hankyung, "aww .. chagii.. ampun,..."

"kita selesaikan ini hannie chagi..." kata heechul kemudian membawa sang suami menjauh dari lapangan golf sambil terus menjewer telinga sang suami

"amppuuuuunnn,,,chagiii.. apppooooooo..." rintih hankyung kesakitan

jaejoong yang matanya kini tengah berkaca-kaca menatap sang suami, membuat yunho gelagapan,, "aku membencimu," sebuah kata yang keluar dari mulut manis jaejoong sebelum pergi meninggal yunho yang tengah bingung, "yakh boo , tunggu aku..."

"baiklah , monkey,.,kau yang memulai, 1 tahun dari sekarang, ingat itu !" kata donghae telak membuat hyukjae memelototkan matanya

"andweee chagi baby,.." kata hyukjae putus asa

"aniya , itu sudah keputusan ku,,," jawab donghae cuek sambil berlalu meninggalkan hyukjae yang shock karena dia harus berpuasa selama 1 tahun ,

"andweeeeee..." teriak frustasi hyukjae sambil mengejar kekasih nya

"baguslah , ..." kata taemin yang kini tengah duduk dengan angkuhnya sambil mengkikir kuku nya di hadapan minho yang duduk bersimpuh di depannya

"chagi , mianhae , aku akan melakukan apa saja untuk mu chagi , jebal ..." mohon minho

"aniya , diamlah atau hyung akan ku bakar hidup-hidup sekarang juga !" kata taemin cuek namun sangat mengerikan,

"ndee.. baby ,..." jawab minho pasrah, 'duplikat umma melekat pada calon menantu nya , ya tuhan semoga nasibku tidak seperti aboji, kdrt setiap hari,..' batin minho miris

"baby kyu , my love... jangan marah , jebal," mohon siwon pada kyuhyun yang kini tengah duduk di salah satu sofa di dalam cafe dekat lapangan golf itu dan dia tengah asyik bermain psp tanpa mempedulikan rengekkan namja yang baru saja berstatus sebagai suami nya semalam,

"babykyu..." kembali siwon memanggil kyu karena siwon merasa di acuhkan,

"kau bicara padaku hyung,...?" tanya kyuhyun innocent

"jebal baby jangan marah kumohon,.."

"aniya, aku tidak marah," jawab kyuhyun cuek "jadi ini kah tujuan hyung memberi kami voucher spa gratis, supaya kalian bisa menikmati kesenangan kalian dengan yeoja-yeoja murahan itu eoh?" tanya kyuhyun santai

"bukan begitu baby , ini hanya ..."

"iseng maksudmu ? baiklah , tidurlah di kamar tamu malam ini bersama appa dan yang lain , hari ini aku ingin bersantai tanpa gangguan kalian , cih..." kata kyuhyun dengan smirk andalan nya sambil meninggalkan siwon yang entah bisa berbuat apa lagi,

Flashback on

'dasar appa liat saja akan changmin laporkan pada umma kalo appa akan bermain golf dengan ahjuma-ahjuma girang itu, awas saja ,' lirih sang evil yang dari tadi duduk tenang dengan makanan di hadapan nya itu namun otaknya merekam semua perbincangan 5 namja dewasa di hadapan nya,

"changmin odiga nak ,?" tanya yunho ketika mendapati changmin turun dari kursi nya

"changmin mau tidur appa , changmin cudah kenyang,.." kata changmin polos

"arraso , selamat tidur sayang ,.."

Dan si kecil itu menyusul sang umma yang kini tengah asik menonton drama kesukaan mereka di ruang tengah bersama heechul,donghae dan taemin , si kecil nan evil ini tiba-tiba saja duduk di pangkuan sang umma

"waeyo , kau sudah mengantuk minnie?" tanya sang umma pada si maknae

"aniya umma , uhmm changmin ingin mengatakan sesuatu , tapi..." potong changmin

"apa chagi katakan lah, kau mau minta apa hm, kripik kentang jumbo lagi?" tebak sang umma

"umma tepat sekali,," girang changmin

"jadi katakan chagi ,"

"uhmm , appa dan ahjusi-ahjusi itu akan bermain golf dengan ahjuma-ahjuma genit besok pagi, setelah umma pergi ke pusat spa," terang changmin tanpa dosa

"mwo ?" kata mereka bersamaan tanpa mempedulikan drama yang mereka tonton tengah berada di adegan closing karena itu merupakan episode terakhir

"yakh , mereka mau mati hah , dimana chagi mereka akan bermain golf ?" tanya heechul kemot-kemot

"lapangan golf punya ahjusi kuda itu ," jawab changmin polos

"aigooo...aku tau dimana itu ahjuma," sambung donghae

"besok kita kesana , kita akan memberi pelajaran mereka besok chullie hyung,." Kata jaejoong

Flashback off

"choiiiiii siiiwwooooooooonnnnn,,, mati kau !" teriak hankyung,yunho,hyukjae dan minho bersamaan...

Sedangkan yang di teriaki hanyan tersenyum tanpa dosa,...

TBC

Sampai disini dulu reader , mungkin chap selanjutkan akan membahas kehidupan setelah pernikahan wonkyu tentunya dengan wonkyu yang akhirnya mengandung the twins choi,kkkkkk... dan sekaligus menjadi closing chapter juga .. gomawo bagi reader yang sudah meninggalkan jejak kemarin dari mulai chap 1 hingga 3 , semoga chap 4 akan cukup menghibur pada reader-deul sekalian , gomawo jeongmal ,, ^^

Review Juseyo ^^/


	5. Chapter 5

Wonkyu Story

Rate : T

Main Pairing : Siwon and Kyuhyun of Super Junior

Disclaimer :

Siwon dan Kyuhyun mereka milik Tuhan dan Keluarga masing-masing

Warning :

YAOI, Typo, OOC, Mpreg, NO BASHING !

DONT LIKE DONT READ !

Saya sudah memperingatkan dear...

HAPPY READING ^^

Seminggu setelah acara pernikahan heboh wonkyu dan juga kejadian luar biasa di lapangan golf milik rekan bisnis choi siwon, siwon yang dengan susah payah mebujuk istri nya dengan berbagai voucher perawatan tubuh, belanja sepuasnya di hyundai departement store yang tak lain milik ayah siwon dan juga gold credit card dengan debit unlimited, akhirnya berhasil memboyong kyuhyun ke seoul, menempati apartemen mewah milik seorang direktur perusahaan otomotif terbesar ketiga di dunia, hyundai corp. Kini kyuhyun tengah mengandung cucu kembar keluarga choi dan tentu nya untuk keluarga jung juga, benar saja sebulan setelah pernikahan nya kyuhyun di nyatakan hamil 3 minggu, sungguh di luar dugaan seorang choi siwon dengan nafsu seperti kuda begitu tokcer membuahi rahim seorang choi kyuhyun, usia kandungan nya kini memasuki memasuki usia 9 bulan hanya tinggal menunggu hari untuk kelahiran buah hati mereka berdua,

Hari ini siwon memutuskan untuk meliburkan diri dari semua aktifitas pekerjaan nya , menyerahkan semuanya untuk sementara waktu pada sang aboji mengingat kapan saja istrinya bisa melahirkan kapan saja, namun sesuatu yang di duga tidak bisa di handle nya , seorang klien perusahaan sang aboji dari china datang , sang aboji yang kini tengah berada di busan untuk memantau cabang perusahaan nya di disana tidak bisa menjemput sang tamu yang merupakan partner penting perusahaan sang aboji itu, sebaliknya sang aboji meminta siwon untuk menjemput dan mengantarkan nya di hotel perusahaan untuk beristirahat

"hyung odiga ?" tanya kyuhyun yang baru saja masuk ke kamar, melihat sang suami dengan setelan jas lengkap nya

"maafkan aku baby , aboji menyuruhku menjemput rekan bisnis aboji di bandara , maafkan aku sayang , umma akan kesini menemani mu ," kata siwon pada kyuhyun

"andwee , aku ikut,,,," rengek kyuhyun

"tidak baby kandungan mu sudah sangat tua , tinggal menunggu hari saja kan , aku tidak mau terjadi apa-apa dengan kalian , jebal baby..." mohon siwon

"hiksss..." tangis kyuhyun tiba-tiba

"mwo , kenapa menangis baby ," siwon membawa kyuhyun di pelukan nya , semenjak kyu hamil dia sangat sensitif sekali seperti sekarang dia mudah sekali menangis hanya karena permintaan nya tidak di turuti oleh suami nya,

"aku tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa kyu, dengan mu dan baby, mengertilah , bagaimana kalau kau kecapekan baby,hmm" kata siwon sambil menangkupkan kedua tangan di muka kyuhyun

Namun sepertinya permintaan siwon tidak di hiraukan oleh istri cantiknya ini , kyuhyun malah semakin menangis kencang "arra , kau memang sudak tidak sayang pada ku lagi baiklah baiklah,,,hiks..."

Siwon menjambak rambutnya kesal dia sungguh frustasi jika sudah berurusan dengan mood sang istri , "arraso baby uljima , kau ikut ...bersiaplah,,,pakailah mantel yang tebal , udara sangat dingin baby,,,"

"ahhh,,, nde hyung , tunggu arra ,,," kata kyuhyun girang sambil meninggalkan siwon dengan segala ke-cengokan nya

"aigooo , jika kau tidak sedang hamil besar, sudah kumakan kau dari kemarin , aishhh...kau membuatku frustasi dengan mood swing mu itu kyu" desah siwon

Kini siwon dan kyuhyun dengan di temani oleh sekretaris lee sedang menunggu di depan pintu kedatangan dari luar negeri , kyuhyun kini tengah duduk sambil memakan burger dengan toping keju yang meleleh dengan lahap nya, siwon memandangi istrinya yang tengah berbadan dua itu sejenak, namun tiba-tiba dia harus meneguk ludah nya kasar ketika kyuhyun menjilati lelehan keju berwarna putih yang turun dari sudut bibir nya dengan menggunakan lidah nya ,,, 'glupppp' 'tahan siwon tinggal sebentar lagi , ingat istrimu sedang hamil tua,' batin siwon nelangsa

Merasa di perhatikan kyuhyun menoleh ke arah suami nya , "hyung , kenapa memperhatikan ku sampai begitu sih,?" tanya kyuhyun heran

"ehhhh,,, baby.. tidak ,, kau sangat imut ketika makan," jawab siwon gelagapan

"hmm,, benarkah ,, kkkkkk," kikik kyuhyun mendengar jawaban suaminya

'demi tuhan choi kyuhyun , saat kau hamil seperti sekarang ini , kau bahkan terlihat sangat-sangat cantik, sexy dan kadar kemanisan mu bertambah, tidak seperti pertama kali kita bertemu dulu, ahhh coba saja kalau tidak hamil tua , sudah ku seret kau kyu ke hotel terdekat , sabar choi siwon,' batin siwon lagi kali ini dia benar-benar meruntuki segala kondisi di depan matanya, di hembuskan nya nafasnya kasar , diratapi nasib nya yang harus berpuasa semenjak kandungan kyuhyun menginjak usia 5 bulan ," huffftttt..."

Tak lama kemudian tamu yang di tunggu akhirnya datang , zhoumi dan istrinya henry pengusaha terkenal asal china yang juga merupakan teman baik aboji nya ,

"zhoumi ahjusi ," panggil siwon

"ahhh.. choi siwon , kenapa kau yang menjemput kami , dimana abojimu nak,?" tanya zhoumi pada siwon

"aboji sedang ada di busan ahjusi pagi nanti aboji baru akan sampai rumah, sekretaris lee tolong bawa koper tuan zhoumi ," perintah siwon pada sekretaris pribadi nya

"uhmmm,,, baiklah ,,, aku mendengar kau sudah menikah siwon-ah?" tanya zhoumi pada siwon

"pasti istrimu sangat cantik ,?" tanya henry namja manis asal kanada itu menyambung pertanyaan suami nya

"haha , ahjuma dan ahjusi biasa saja ,,,, tunggu sebentar akan ku kenalkan pada kalian,..."

siwon,zhoumi dan henry menghampiri kyuhyun yang sedang duduk dengan tenangnya di kursi yang sejak tadi di duduki nya , tanpa siwon tau sebenarnya kyuhyun sedang menahan perutnya yang sakit , kalian tau kyuhyun akan segera malahirkan , bersiaplah untuk segala keributan yang sebentar lagi tercipta ,,,

"baby,,,,perkenalkan , teman aboji dari china , zhoumi ahjusi dan ini istrinya henry ahjuma," kata siwon pada kyuhyun , namun kyuhyun masih menundukkan kepala nya ,,, merasa tak ada tanggapan dari kyuhyun siwon kembali memanggil istri nya itu

"babyy..." panggil siwon sekali lagi

"ukhhhh... sakitttt...hikss..." lirih kyuhyun menahan kontraksi di perutnya

"mwo ," siwon mendudukan dirinya di samping kyuhyun, zhoumi dan henry memperhatikan pasangan suami istri di depan nya dengan seksama ,,, siwon melihat kebawah di lihatnya cairan bening bercampur darah segar turun dari selangkangan kyuhyun,

"uhhhkkkkk..sakit hyung ...aku tidak tahan ,,,,," kata kyuhyun dengan rintihan

Siwon yang dalam mode panik tidak tau harus bagaimana , dia panik tanpa bisa berpikir apa-apa ,,,, kyuhyun yang terus merintih kesakitan karena merasakan kontraksi di perutnya yang semakin menjadi-jadi , hingga suara henry yang notabene uke paling lembut yang merangkap menjadi istri zhoumi , memutar bola mata nya bosan melihat tingkah bodoh seorang direktur utama hyundai corp itu , bahkan suaminya pun ikut panik melihat siwon yang sedang bingung itu

"yakkhhh,, choi siwon ,,,," teriak henry seketika menghentikan kegiatan mondar mandir siwon "bawa istri mu kerumah sakit kuda pabbo aishhh ,,,,kau ingin anakmu lahir di bandara ini eohhhh...yaa tuhannnn !" kata henry gemas

"aha , ahjuma benar,,,," kata siwon seperti baru tersadar dari kebodohan nya

"kau memang pabbo hyung , ukkhhh,,, sakiittttt..." kata kyuhyun di sela kesakitannya

Siwon segera menggendong kyuhyun ala bridal style, menuju mobil mereka , dan membawa kyuhyun sesegera mungkin menuju rumah sakit ,,,,

"sekretaris lee, hubungi aboji dan umma sekarang, suruh mereka ke seoul hospital , dan hubungi yesung hyung sekarang

"saya laksakan sajangnim,,," patuh sang sekretaris

Tibalah siwon dan juga kyuhyun beserta zhoumi dan henry di seoul hospital , mereka di sambut oleh beberapa perawat dan juga dokter pribadi keluarga choi , kim yesung.

"bawa nyonya choi ke ruang bersalin sekarang juga ,,,," perintah yesung pada beberapa perawat,

"andwee ,aku tidak mau sendirian , ukhhh,,,hyung , siwon hyung ,, hiks ,, kau harus menemaniku hyung ,, hiks,..." rintih kyuhyun

"tapi baby,,," siwon ingin menolaknya karena siapa yang tau jika seorang namja gagah dengan segudang kharisma dan berpredikat sabuk hitam taekwondo itu phobia dengan darah , ohh tidak choi siwon

"huwweeeee... jebal ,,, ukhhhh ...sakitttt...baby menendangi perutku terus hyung ,,huweeee..." tangis kyuhyun kesakitan

"siwon-ah , ikutlah , kau tidak kasihan dengan istrimu , ini kelahiran anak kalian ,,," pinta yesung,,

"baiklah yesung hyung , aku mengerti,, ..." jawab siwon pasrah

Kyuhyun dan siwon kini sudah berada di dalam ruang bersalin, kyuhyun yang dari tadi merintih kesakitan , dan siwon dalam mode panik kini mengenggam erat tangan kyuhyun,,,

"baby , tarik nafasmu kemudian hembuskan ,,,," kata siwon sambil mempraktekkan apa yang di katakan nya pada kyuhyun

Kembali sakit menyerang kyuhyun ,,,, tiba-tiba saja , tangan kyuhyun menjambak rambut siwon, menarik nya dengan sekuat tenaga

"aaarrgghhhh..appo baby , hiks..." rintih siwon

"apa kau bilang , sakit eoh, kau bahkan tidak merasakan penderitaanku ! hikss... huweee...umma...perut kyuhyun sakit,..." tangis kyuhyun di sela umpatan nya

Yesung yang masih menyiapkan semua peralatan bedah dan menyiapkan suntikan bius untuk kyuhyun , nampak memandang siwon kasihan akibat di aniaya oleh kyuhyun,

"bertahanlah siwon, aku akan membius istri bawel mu ,..." kata yesung santai

"hyung jebal ini sangat sakit,,...hiks..." isak siwon karena merasakan rambut di kepalanya hampir tetarik keluar dari akar nya,

Dan yesung segera menyuntikan obat bius itu melalui selang infus kyuhyun, kyuhyun semakin mengendurkan cengkraman tangannya pada rambut siwon.,kyuhyun lama-lama tertidur akibat efek obat bius itu,

Siwon sedikit bernafas lega, dia kembali menduduk kan tubuhnya di kursi di samping kyuhyun,

"gomawo yesung hyung , kepala ku sakit sekali,..." kata siwon yang kini tengah kesakitan

"kkkkkk, rasakan kau kuda jelek, jangan ingin enak nya saja , sudah diam lah , aku akan memulai membedah kyuhyun,..." kata yesung , dan kini dokter muda itu mulai menyayat perut kyuhyun, siwon sedikit melirik kearah yesung , siwon melihat sedikit percikan darah yang berasal dari pisau bedah yang membelah perut kyuhyun. Tiba-tiba siwon merasa mual, kepala nya merasa pening dan keringat dingin nya keluar , pandangan nya semakin gelap , dan...

'bruuukkkkkkkk' tubuh siwon terjatuh di lantai ruang bersalin itu,

"yakh choi siwon, aissshhhhh..." runtuk yesung di tengah kegiatan membedah nya.

Terlihat heechul,zhoumi dan henry duduk di depan ruang bersalin kyuhyun , menunggu dengan cemas kyuhyun yang sedang melahirkan , heechul membuka pembicaraan

"zhoumi ge , maafkan kami , harusnya zhoumi ge , beristirahat bukan malah ikut menunggui proses melahirkan menantuku ," kata heechul tidak enak hati

"sudahlah chulie tidak apa-apa , ini mengingatkan ku ketika henry melahirkan putri kami victoria 18 tahun yang lalu dan aku tau bagaimana kepanikan yang terjadi saat itu ,," jawab zhoumi maklum

"iyya chullie hyung , sudahlah , lagian kami juga sudah menganggap siwon sebagai anak kami sendiri , anggap kami sedang menunggui kelahiran cucu kami ," sambung henry menenangkan ,

"terima kasih henry ah ,..." jawab heechul lembut

Tiba-tiba pintu ruang bersalin terbuka , keluarlah yesung dengan senyum mengembang di bibir nya ,

"ahjuma , selamat kedua cucu ahjuma lahir dengan selamat , keduanya laki-laki ahjuma , selamat sekali lagi ahjuma..." kata yesung pada heechul

"ahhh syukurlah yesung , terimakasih , bagaimana keadaan kyuhyun,?" tanya siwon

"kyuhyun baik-baik saja ahjuma , wookie sedang menjahit lukanya dan setelah semua nya selesai akan segera di pindahkan di kamar rawat ahjuma, tapi tidak dengan siwon ahjuma ,,," jawab yesung denga sedikit mendesah

"wae yesung siwon kenapa,?" tanya heechul tiba-tiba panik

Sebelum yesung menjawab terlihat 2 perawat keluar sambil mendorong bed pasien , siwon keluar dari ruang bersalin dengan keadaan pingsan dan rambut yang awut-awutan dan bekas air mata di pipi nya , dan semua penyiksaan ini adalah hasil karya sang istri aka choi kyuhyun.

"ya tuhan siwon , putraku ,,,," heechul mendekati siwon yang terbaring tak berdaya "kenapa dia yesung ,?" tanya heechul khawatir

"phobianya kambuh dan jika ahjuma ingin menanyakan kenapa penampilan siwon awut-awutan seperti itu , itu adalah hasil karya kyuhyun tadi ahjuma," terang yesung

"ya tuhan , ..." jawab heechul terkejut ,

"bawa siwon ke kamar rawat vvip 407 dan siapkan 1 bed lagi jangan lupa pasangkan infus pada siwon," perintah yesung pada salah satu perawat

"kami laksanakan dokter,..." jawab perawat itu bersamaan

"baiklah ahjuma saya tinggal dulu , siwon baik-baik saja ahjuma , tenanglah ... annyeong ..." pamit yesung.

Keesokan harinya...

Siwon nampak mengerjapkan mata nya , menyesuaikan dengan sinar matahari yang masuk di sela-sela jendela ruang rawat vvip di seoul hospital yang di khususkan untuk keluarga choi itu, "kau sudah bangun hyung ?" sapa kyuhyun dari bed disebelah nya yang kini tengah menggendong putra bungsunya yang baru berusia tak lebih dari 12 jam itu yang baru saja selesai di susui nya itu,

"ukhh.. kyu ... kenapa kau mengendong bayi eoh , ..."

Satu, siwon masih bingung

Dua , loading processs

Tiga,

"aaakkkkhhh.. " teriak siwon yang langsung bangkit dari tempat tidurnya menghampiri kyuhyun panik

"ya tuhan baby , kau baik-baik saja kan , hmm mana yang sakit eoh...ya tuhan baby , jawablah ,," siwon memberondong pertanyaan pada kyuhyun

"stop it hyung ! nappeun ! look , aku sudah melahirkan , kau apa kau tidak lihat bayi kita ini eoh,,..." kata kyuhyun sebal

Siwon kembali tenang di pandangi nya bayi yang ada di box bayi dan di dalam gendongan kyuhyun, di ambil nya bayi di dalam box biru muda itu , bayi yang tengah terlelap , bayi yang sedikit lebih panjang dari bayi yang ada di dalam gendongan kyuhyun, siwon terharu tanpa sadar air mata nya menetes

"ya tuhan hyung , kau menangis, ini peristiwa langka,aku harus mengabadikan nya?" canda kyuhyun

"yakh choi kyuhyun !" protes siwon kemudian diusapnya air matanya kasar , siwon duduk di samping kyuhyun , di kecup nya kening kyuhyun lembut ,

"gomawo baby , jeongmal , kau memberikan 2 malaikat di dalam hidupku , gomawo..."

"hyung ..." lirih kyuhyun tak kalah terharu dari siwon

"aku sangat bahagia kyu , terima kasih , untuk semua nya aku mencintaimu..."

"harusnya aku yang harus berterima kasih , kau sudah mengubah ku menjadi seorang yang dewasa , menghilangkan semua sikap kekanakan ku dan kenakalanku kemarin , gomawo , aku juga mencintai mu ,,..." jawab kyuhyun dengan air mata yang menetes di kedua pipi gembulnya

"baby , kau sudah memikirkan nama untuk mereka berdua,?" tanya siwon

"belum , aku serahkan semua pada hyung karena hyung mulai sekarang adalah seorang daddy untuk mereka , jadi namai lah mereka ," jawab kyuhyun bijak

"baiklah , bayi yang ada pada ku saat ini adalah bayi yang lahir pertama , dan dia seorang kakak yang akan melindungi dongsaeng nya kelak , maka dia ku beri nama , choi junhong,,," kata siwon tegas

"nama yang indah hyung , annyeong baby junhongie , jadilah anak yang berbakti pada kedua orangtua mu kelak , anak yang pintar dan berguna bagi nusa dan bangsa...kami menyayangi mu nak" kata kyuhyun

"dan dia yang ada di gendongan mu kyu , dia sangat cantik pipinya sama seperti mu , di malaikat kedua setelah dirimu kyu , choi suho , ya ku beri nama dia choi suho"

"daddy benar nak kau sangat manis , annyeong baby suho ,,, sama seperti hyungmu jadilah anak yang berbakti pada kedua orangtuamu nak , anak yang pintar dan berguna bagi nusa dan bangsa, saranghae baby".

Siang hari, keluarga siwon dan kyuhyun nampak mengunjungi rumah sakit tempat kyuhyun di rawat,

"ya tuhan donghae hyung , biarkan aku mengambil gambar baby suho dan baby minho sebentar,,," rengek taemin yang kini tengah sibuk mendesal donghae yang asik memotret dua bayi yang sedang asik dengan dunia mimpinya

"ck , bersabarlah maknae ! aku ingin memasangnya sebagai gambar profil instragramku , kau diamlah 5 menit lagi," jawab dongahae cuek

"daritadi hyung bilang 5 menit terus ! huh menyebalkan," runtuk taemin sebal

Sudah biarkan dua uke yang sedang berebut mengambil gambar kedua bayi yang tertidur itu untuk di pasang sebagai foto profil akun jejaring sosial mereka , sedangkan kedua namjachingu kedua uke itu, choi minho dan lee hyukjae hanya memutar bola mata nya malas , membiarkan kedua uke itu melakukan apa yang mereka sukai

"bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang kyu ?" tanya jaejoong pada putranya

"umma , kyu tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa lagi , kyu sangat baahhhaaaggiiiaaa memiliki mereka berdua ," jawab kyuhyun riang

"kyu benar umma , rasanya mereka bertiga adalah hadiah yang tuhan berikan padaku umma," sambung siwon

"bertiga , ? mereka hanya 2 hyung," kata kyuhyun bingung

"yang pertama adalah kau baby ,, yang kedua baby junhongie dan yang ketiga adalah baby suho,.." kata siwon pada kyuhyun

"dasar cheessy !" kata kyuhyun yang kini pipi nya tengah berblushing ria mendengar perkataan siwon

"hanya padamu baby,,,..." jawab siwon santai

"yakhhh... kau mau membuatku malu di depan orang tua kita hyung...!" protes kyuhyun

"hahahaaa...kau imut sekali baby,."

"sudah-sudah , appa senang sekali karena appa sekarang sudah mempunyai cucu dan resmi menyandang status sebagai harabojie ," sambung yunho , " gomawo baby,.." kata yunho sambil mengecup dahi putranya

"wait-wait , yunho ya kau bilang , harabojie ? oh come on beruang madu , itu terlalu kuno , granddad and granmom ! ishh dasar kuno," cebil heechul

"huufftt... terserahmu saja yang mulia cinderella,,,,,," jawab yunho dan hankyung bersamaan

"jadi , kapan kalian lagi kalian akan membuatkan mereka berdua adik lagi ?" tanya hankyung

"andweeee !" jawab kyuhyun dan siwon bersamaan, membuat dua pasangan suami istri yang kini yang baru saja menyandang status granddad dan grandmom ini berjengkit kaget

"wae ?" tanya heechul akhirnya

"haha .. tidak umma, junhong dan suho masih terlalu kecil untuk memiliki adik dan kyuhyun juga baru melahirkan umma,,hehe" jawab siwon

"nde umma aboji appa, mungkin nanti..setelah baby sudah agak besar" sambung kyuhyun

'oh tidak ,aku tidak mau rambut di kepalaku ini lepas dari akarnya,' batin siwon melas mengingat istri manis nya berubah menjadi seorang penyiksa yang kejam , siwon menggelengkan kepala nya kasar

'yang benar saja , aku masih ingin berbelanja setelah ini, dan tidak aku tidak mau hamil lagi , itu sangat menyakitkan , tidak' batin kyuhyun

"arraso terserah kalian saja , setidak nya berikan kami selusin cucu supaya rumah kita nanti ramai, benarkan joongie,?" kata heechul tanpa dosa

"kau benar hyung,...aku setuju padamu..." jawab jaejoong sama seperti heechul ,

Sedangkan siwon dan kyuhyun saling pandang seperti nya otak mereka memikirkan hal yang sama, sebelum mereka berteriak "andweeeee..." dan kemudian kedua bayi mereka terbangun dari tidurnya dan menangis kencang... 'oek oek oek'

Siwon dan kyuhyun yang berpredikat orang tua baru kini tengah menikmati kebersamaan mereke di apartemen siwon. Tepat dua minggu setelah kyuhyun melahirkan siwon membawa kyuhyun untuk kembali ke apartemen mereka. Siwon dan kyuhyun nampak duduk bersama di meja makan, siwon tengah menikmati makanan hasil masakan istri nya, sedang kan kyuhyun kini terlihat menyusui bayi kedua nya choi suho dengan menggunakan botol,

"hyung aku tidurkan baby suho dulu , ingat kau harus menghabiskan makanan nya," kata kyuhyun

"siap baby ," sahut siwon semangat

Kyuhyun tengah berjalan menuju lantai dua apartemen mereka , namun sebelum kaki nya menaiki tangga, bunyi bel apartemen mereka berbunyi, song ahjuma pembantu di rumah mereka hendak membuka pintu namun di cegah oleh kyuhyu

"song ahjuma , biar aku saja yang buka, tolong tidurkan suho," kata kyuhyun sambil menyerahkan suho pada song ahjuma

"nde nyonya..." jawab song ahjuma kemudian melangkah kan kaki nya ke lantai dua dimana kamar si kembar berada

Kyuhyun membuka kan pintu apartemen mereka, terlihat seorang yeoja cantik dengan koper di sampingnya. Yeoja itu melepas kacamata hitam besarnya

"nuguseyo?" tanya kyuhyun

"mwo ? siapa kau?" tanya yeoja itu

"yakh , aku bertanya kepadamu , kenapa kau balik bertanya eoh" kata kyuhyun sedikit sebal

"dan kau siapa berani-berani nya berada di apartemen siwon oppa eoh" kembali yeoja itu balik bertanya

Siwon yang baru saja keluar dari ruang makan dan hendak menyusul siwon , di kejutkan dengan tamu yang datang, siwon melangkahkan kaki nya menghampiri kyuhyun yang masih berdiri di depan pintu tanpa mempersilahkan sang tamu itu masuk,

"baby siapa yang datang?" tanya siwon pada kyuhyun

Kyuhyun memiring kan badan nya menghadap siwon , namun seperti nya kyuhyun akan menerima sedikit kejutan malam ini

"siwon oppaa..." panggil yeoja itu dan kemudian dengan menyenggol sedikit tubuh kyuhyun dan masih berdiri di depan pintu menghambur memeluk siwon erat

Kyuhyun terkejut , bahkan siwon,

"kau..." kata kyuhyun

-TBC-

Reader-deul jeongmal mianhae , author edit fanfic ini. Walau ini imajinasiku , tapi karena ada beberapa saran dari reader sekalian author akan mengubah alur ceritanya. Reader memutuskan ini bukan closing cerita , author akan menambah beberapa konflik di sini , dengan menghadirkan orang ketiga. Jeongmal mianhae jika cerita sebelum nya sangat tidak sesuai dengan reader-deul sekalian, semoga chap ini bisa menebus kesalahan yang author buat dan tentunya author akan memberi banyak cerita di fanfic wonkyu story ini, .. ^^

Terus berikan author kritik dan saran nde , supaya author bisa lebih baik,

Akhir kata... GOMAWO ^^

REVIEW Juseyo


	6. Chapter 6

WONKYU Story 

Chapter 6 

Pairing : Siwon and Kyuhyun Super Junior 

Rate : T

Genre : Family/Romance/Humor

Disclaimer : Wonkyu Milik Tuhan dan Keluarganya

Warning : Typo, OOC, YAOI , BOYSxBOYS, Mpreg, NO BASHING

Summary :

Silahkan baca sendiri , ^^ 

DONT LIKE DONT READ

Saya sudah memperingatkan dear ...

HAPPY READING (^^) 

Kyuhyun masih terkejut dengan pemandang di depan nya, sedangkan siwon hanya memasang wajah cengok dan terkejut karena yeoja bernama kim yoona yang berstatus sebagai mantan kekasih siwon ketika kuliah di columbia university amerika 6 tahun yang lalu. Yeoja dengan dandanan ala lady gaga yang kesasar di pasar malam itu masih bergelayut manja tanpa mempedulikan kyuhyun yang masih mematung melihat yoona memeluk suaminya

'tidak tau apa kalau siwon sudah mempunyai istri' batin kyuhyun sebal, kyuhyun menatap siwon tajam , tatapan yang menuntut siwon untuk memberikan penjelasan

Siwon melepas pelukan yoona dengan paksa, "kau dari mana dapat alamat apartemen ku?" tanya siwon tak nyaman

Yoona merasa kesal karena pelukan nya di lepas paksa oleh siwon , "oppa , aku merindukan mu,,..." kata yoona kembali bergelayut manja di lengan siwon, sedangkan siwon merasa tidak nyaman dan kembali mendorong yoona.

"ekhmmmm... maaf kim yoona-ssi siwon hyung, sebaiknya kalian duduk , kalian bisa melanjutkan obrolan kalian di ruang tamu , aku pergi dulu," kata kyuhyun cuek

Kyuhyun meninggalkan siwon dan yoona menuju ke lantai dua , kyuhyun menyembunyikan rasa sebal nya dan juga ... cemburu.. karena siwon tidak pernah menceritakan tentang masa lalu nya ,

"baby..." panggil siwon pada kyuhyun , namun yang di panggil tidak mempedulikan nya,

Siwon menatap sebal pada yeoja yang masih berdiri di depan nya ,

"kenapa kau datang kesini kim yoona ,?" tanya siwon

"tentu saja aku ingin menemui mu siwon , aku sangat merindukan mu,." Katanya manja

"oh benarkah ? seorang player sepertimu merindukan ku , oh dunia benar-benar akan kiamat,." Kata siwo sarkastik

"apa maksudmu siwon oppa...?" tanya yoona tak terima

Siwon nampak menghubungi seseorang dengan smartphone nya ,,

'manager park , panggilkan yongguk dan himchan suruh mereka berdua ke apartemen ku sekarang juga,.' Perintah siwon

"siwon kau masih marah pada ku?" tanya yoona

"apa kau tidak tau malu kim yoona, kau sendiri yang memulai semua nya , kau yang membuangku dan sekarang setelah 6 tahun kau kembali , cih kau memalukan yoona , apa setelah kau mengetahui jika aku pewaris dari hyundai corp kau mencariku,." Kata siwon mencibir

Yoona semakin emosi mendengar perkataan siwon tangan nya terangkat hendak menampar siwon namun siwon segera menangkis tangan yoona cepat

"jangan coba-coba mendaratkan tangan kotormu di wajahku kim yoona ,"

Tak berapa lama 2 bodyguard pribadi siwon memasuki apartemen nya, kedua orang itu membungkuk hormat pada tuan nya

"yongguk himchan seperti nya noona ini tidak tau dimana letak hotel di seoul ini bisakah kalian mencarikan penginapan untuk noona ini," kata siwon pada dua namja itu

Seakan mengerti maksud tuan nya kedua namja itu menghampiri yoona , mencekal kedua lengan yoona , yoona memberontak

"siwon oppa maafkan aku , jebal ... aku menyesal sudah menyakiti mu," mohon yoona

"cih , seharusnya kau katakan itu sejak 6 tahun yang lalu kim yoona , sebelum kau mengkhianatiku dengan choi seunghyun, memang dulu aku hanyalah seorang namja nerd yang dengan seenak hati mu kau permainkan , hah , tapi tidak untuk kali ini kim ,"

"cepat bawa pergi noona ini yongguk himchan aku tidak membayar kalian hanya untuk diam saja," perintah siwon agak marah

Kedua bodyguard siwon itu kembali menyeret yoona , namun yoona terus memberontak

"choi siwon , aku tidak akan melepaskan mu sampai kapan pu , karena kau hanya milik ku !" teriak yoona

"dalam mimpi mu ..." jawab siwon 

Kyuhyun baru saja mejejak kan kaki nya di halaman mansion mewah choi , di belakang nya dua orang baby sitter yang sedang menggendong dua bayi kembar berusia tak lebih dari satu bulan itu, tak lama kemudian siwon berdiri di samping nya. Hari sengaja siwon menitipkan kyuhyun dan kedua baby kembar nya di rumah orang tua nya karena siwon harus segera berangkat menuju jerman untuk menghadiri peresmian cabang baru dan penandatangan kerja sama dengan perusahaan otomotif terbesar di jerman itu , mercedes benz.

Kyuhyun masih nampak murung tidak bersemangat, siwon memandangi wajah istri belia nya , kembali di ingatnya pertemuan nya yang sangat singkat dengan istri nya itu. Namja nakal hobby pesta dan berburu barang bermerk, berbanding terbalik dengan sekarang, istrinya yang sangat dewasa dan sifat keibuan nya yang muncul setelah melahirkan dua buah hati nya itu, siwon tau kyuhyun masih memikirkan kejadian tadi malam , sebuah kejutan kecil yang di buat oleh mantan kekasihnya kim yoona.

"kyuhyun..." sapa heechul ketika membuka pintu rumah nya , di peluk nya menantu kesayangannya itu dengan sayang,

"umma , apa aboji sudah siap?" tanya siwon

"sudah , susul lah abojimu di ruang kerja nya,..." jawab heechul, siwon segera mematuhi perkataan ibu nya

Perhatian kyuhyun kembali tertuju pada kyuhyun , di lihatnya menantu nya yang sedang tidak semangat itu,

"eunji , jien , letak kan si kembar di kamar mereka , jaga mereka baik-baik," perintah heechul dan kemudia di jawab patuh oleh kedua baby sitter itu, "baik nyonya besar..."

Heechul membawa segelas jus jeruk dingin dan sepiring kue kering buatan nya , di hampiri nya menantu nya yang tengah merendam kedua kaki nya di kolam renang yang terletak di samping mansion mewah choi itu,

"waeyo kyu , kau sedang tak enak badan,?" suara heechul membuyarkan lamunan kyuhyun

"ah , umma ... mengagetkan saja , tidak umma aku tidak kenapa-napa, hanya sedang merasakan bosan saja umma ,"

"benarkah , ahh umma ada ide , bagaimana kalau kita berbelanja hmm , sejak melahirkan kau belum keluar-keluar kan ,.?" Tawar heechul , namum kyuhyun menjawab nya dengan gelengan kepala nya ,

"kau kenapa kyu ? kau bertengkar dengan siwon.?" Kembali heechul bertanya

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya berat , senyuman nya tersungging di bibir merah nya , kembali kyuhyun menyangkal semua dugaan heechul dengan gelengan kepalanya

"tidak umma , kami baik-baik saja , umma , bolehkan kyuhyun istirahat di kamar , kyu sangat lelah hari ini," ijin kyuhyun sopan

"baik lah baby , istirahatlah , nanti sore kita bisa berjalan-jalan bersama si kembar di taman kompleks , selamat beristirahat baby ,,,"

Heechul memperhatikan memperhatikan kyuhyun yang baru saja memasuki kamarnya bersama dengan siwon di lantai dua , dihembuskan nya nafasnya kasar , 

"ummmmmmmaaaaa..." panggil minho yang baru saja datang dari sekolah , di peluknya sang umma erat

'plukkk' heechul menjitak kepala minho pelan ,

"appooo..." rintih minho

"suara lengkingan mu itu membangunkan si kembar pabbo !"

"mwo si kembar dan kyuhyun hyung kemari , jinjaa umma" kata minho girang

"iyaa , karena aboji dan hyung mu pergi ke jerman tadi pagi jadi hyung mu menitipkan si kembar dan kyuhyun kemari ,"

"asyiikkkkk, aku akan menyuruh baby taemin kemari nanti sore , kkkk, muach , aku ke kamar dulu umma,,," pamit minho setelah mencium pipi sang umma manja

"setelah ganti baju cepat turun , umma akan menyiapkan makan siang ," kata heechul

"arrasoo ummaaaa..." 

"takeda , ada pekerjaan untuk mu,," kata yoona di sambungan line telepon dengan seorang pembunuh bayaran berkebangsaan jepang itu

'berapa bayaran nya?' tanya takeda to the point

"1 juta dollar, jika kau berhasil menyingkirkan seseorang tanpa meninggalkan jejak,"

'baiklah , kita bertemu 2 jam lagi di coffe bean gangnam,'

"aku menunggumu," jawab yoona kemudian memutuskan sambungan telepon nya 

Heechul memasuki kamar nya di buka nya sebuah kotak usang yang tersimpan di dalam lemari di dalam kamarnya,

Senyum nya terkembang , melihat banyak foto di dalam nya , tepatnya foto putra pertamanya , choi siwon, namun seketika dia teringat wajah menantu nya yang sejak tiba di rumahnya tadi pagi nampak murung, di raih nya smartphone di meja nakas di samping tempat tidur nya,

Dia nampak menghubungi seseorang di ujung line telepon nya itu,

"han , aku ingin bicara dengan siwon , berikan telepon mu pada siwon," kata heechul pada suami nya yang kini tengah dalam perjalanan menggunakan jet pribadi nya menuju jerman

"waeyo chullie,?" tanya hankyung heran

"sudah berikan saja ," kata heechul tak sabaran,

Hankyung menyerahkan telepon nya pada siwon, "umma mu ingin bicara padamu,"

"mwo , tumben ada apa aboji ,?"

"sudah terima lah dulu,"

Siwon menerima smartphone ayah nya ,

"nde umma ,"

'apa sesuatu terjadi tadi malam?' tanya heechul to the point, siwon seakan tau ke mana arah pembicaraan sang umma

"nde umma ," jawab siwon singkat

'aku sudah menduga nya , sebaik nya ketika kalian sudah menyelesaikan urusan kalian di jerman segera lah pulang , kau tau jika yeoja itu akan melakukan kebodohan yang terbilang nekad jika sudah menyangkut mu,' terang heechul

"baiklah umma aku mengerti,"

'berikan telepon nya pada aboji mu,"

Siwon menyerahkan telepon itu kembali pada aboji nya,

"yes baby , waeyo," tanya hankyung

'kim yoona , yeoja yang menyakiti siwon 6 tahun yang lalu kembali , kau tau jika dia gila , sebaiknya selesaikan urusan kalian di jerman dengan cepat , aku takud hanie , jika yoona melakukan kebodohan lagi seperti yang dia lakukan pada siwon dulu ,' kata heechul mulai khawatir

"stttt.. baby , tenang, tenang , darah tinggi mu bisa kambuh jika kau terlalu banyak berfikir , kami akan menyelesaikan nya dengan cepat , aku akan menyuruh doojon dan junghyun menjaga kyuhyun , tenanglah baby , ku pastikan penjagaan rumah kita sangat ketat malam ini, hingga seterusnya,' kata hankyung menenangkan

"arraso hanie , cepatlah pulang , aku sangat mengkhawatirkan ke selamatan kyuhyun dan si kembar," heechul mengakhiri sambungan telepon nya , air mata nya kembali terjatuh mengingat kejadian 6 tahun yang lalu ketika putra nya hampir mati karena ulah yoona,

"umma tidak akan membiarkan psikopat itu kembali menghancurkan kehidupan mu wonnie , tidak akan," monolog heechul sambil memandangi gambar siwon dengan penampilan khas namja nerd,

Tanpa heechul sadari seseorang tengah mendengarkan percakapan nya dengan suami dan anak nya ,

'apa yang sebenarnya terjadi , siapa kim yoona sebenarnya , kenapa kalian menyembunyikan nya dari ku ,? Apa karena masih kalian anggap seperti anak kecil yang tidak berhak untuk mengetahui semua rahasia di rumah ini, tapi aku ini istri siwon , kenapa,' batin kyuhyun , di bekap nya mulutnya agar isak kan tidak terdengar , dia berlari menuju kamarnya kembali , niat nya tadi ingin kembali menanyakan ajakan umma nya untuk keluar berbelanja sore nanti , namun kyuhyun malah mendengar percakapan antara sang umma dengan aboji dan suami nya, 

TBC

Mian pendek , author juga sedang mengerjakan skripsi kembali setelah dua dosen yang author ajak bertengkar kemarin meminta author untuk menyerahkan berkas revisi bab 3 segera , kkkkkkk, author janji di chap selanjutnya author akan memceritakan kehidupan masa lalu siwon yang merupakan yang dulu merupakan mantan namja nerd dan juga sang mantan pacar kim yoona yang sangat terobsesi dengan nya setelah mengetahui jika siwon adalah pewaris perusahaan otomotif terbesar di asia dan juga putra dari orang terkaya nomer 3 di dunia. Author juga kembali mengingatkan jika cerita yang author tulis ini hanya fantasy author semata yang author salurkan melalui fanfiction gaje ini, jadi berikan kritik dan saran yang membangun ne untuk author , gomawo ^^

Review Juseyo ^^


	7. Chapter 7

WONKYU Story

Chapter 7

Pairing : Siwon and Kyuhyun Super Junior

Rate : T

Genre : Family/Romance/Humor

Disclaimer : Wonkyu Milik Tuhan dan Keluarganya

Warning : Typo, OOC, YAOI , BOYSxBOYS, Mpreg, NO BASHING

Summary :

Silahkan baca sendiri , ^^

DONT LIKE DONT READ

Saya sudah memperingatkan dear ...

HAPPY READING (^^)

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 23.00 KST , kyuhyun yang kini bsedang duduk di kursi goyang sambil menyusui choi suho bayi kembar nya yang kedua , mulutnya tak henti-hentinya melantunkan lullaby namun pikiran nya masih terngiang percakapan sang umma mertua nya siang tadi , di lihatnya kembali bayi yang berada di dekapan nya , bayi itu sudah mulai tertidur dengan tenang nya. Kyuhyun beranjak dari kursi goyang itu , di arahkan nya kaki nya menuju sebuah box bayi berwarna biru muda , di cium nya bayi itu sebelum di letak kan nya di dalam box. Kyuhyun kembali memandangi kedua buah hati nya itu , lirih dia bermonolog...

"terima kasih kalian datang di kehidupan mommy nak , kalian sudah membuat mommy berubah walau kadang mommy masih bersikap seperti sebelum mommy mendapatkan kalian , hihi..." tawa kyuhyun, di arahkan nya kedua tangan nya untuk menyentuh kepala kedua buah hatinya membelai rambut mereka yang sangat halus,

"daddy membuktikan perkataan nya nak , jika daddy akan membuat mommy sedikit demi sedikit mencintai daddy kalian , dan sekarang mommy benar-benar mencintai daddy mu , tapi... kemarin malam seseorang di masalalu daddy kalian datang , ya ., mommy tidak tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi antara daddy kalian dan yeoja itu, mommy mendengarkan semua nya percakapan mereka,,," kyuhyun menghela nafasnya

"apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan mereka dulu , mommy benar-benar tidak tau , bahkan grandmom kalian juga sepertinya menyembunyikan sesuatu dari mommy , mereka justru menyakiti mommy dengan keadaan ini nak , ..." kyuhyun menjatuhkan air matanya , tak di pungkiri , kyuhyun merasa di bohongi oleh suami dan keluarga suami nya, kyuhyun ada seorang istri dan juga menantu , bukan kah kyuhyun berhak tau masa lalu suami nya , bahkan dia tidak pernah sedikitpun menutupi semua yang ada pada diri nya. Kyuhyun menghapus air mata nya kasar ,

"tidak , mommy akan mencari tau semua nya nak , bagaimana pun mommy tidak akan membiarkan seseorang menghancurkan rumah tangga mommy dan daddy kalian , mommy tidak akan membiarkan nya , .. mungkin daddy kalian menganggap mommy hanya seorang pemuda berusia 19 tahun yang belum berhak tau lebih banyak rahasia yang di simpan daddy kalian , mommy akan menghancurkan siapa saja yang akan merebut daddy kalian dari kalian !" monolog kyuhyun , andai siwon mendengar semua monolog kyuhyun saat ini , maka siwon akan tau bagaimana mengerikan nya seorang namja yang berstatus sebagai istrinya tepat 1 tahun ini.

Keluarga choi memiliki rahasia sendiri , bahkan keluarga choi belum tau rahasia keluarga jung sebenarnya , maksud ku , istri dari seorang kepala keluarga jung sebenarnya, jung jaejoong.

Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar kedua putra nya , di panggilnya eunji dan jien yang merupakan baby sitter kedua putra nya itu

"eunji , jien , baby sudah tidur semua , kalian beristirahatlah , mungkin mereka akan bangun hanya karena haus , sudah ku siap kan asi di dalam freezer , kalian tinggal menghangatkan nya nanti jika baby terbangun, aku ingin istirahat,..." kata kyuhyun mengakhiri

"kami laksanakan nyonya muda,.." sahut mereka bersamaan,

Di langkahkan nya kaki nya menuju kamar di tepat di samping kamar kedua buah hati nya , di rebahkan nya tubuh lelah nya di atas bed ukuran king size. Kyuhyun meraih smartphone di meja nakas di samping tempat tidur nya , tawa nya terkembang ketika di dapati puluhan pesan dari suaminya ,

**From : My Kuda Pabbo**

**To : My BabyKyu**

**Baby aku merindukan mu , baru saja kami sampai di berlin , udara disini sangat- sangat dingin , aku sedang membayangkan jika kau berada disini , di dalam selimut bersama ku tepat nya .. haha , **

"dasar kuda mesum !" kyuhyun mencebil sebal , kembali jari-jari tangan nya di sibuk kan mengetik kata-kata di layar touch screen smartphone nya

**To : My Kuda Pabbo**

**From : My BabyKyu**

**Yakh ! dasar ahjusi mesum ! apa yang kau bayangkan eoh ! ingat kau sedang dalam perjalanan bisnis di jerman ! **

**Apa kau makan teratur hari ini ? seharian ini si kembar rewel , mungkin mereka merindukan daddy nya , cepatlah pulang kuda , kami sangat merindukan kalian ! terutama aku ! awas saja kau matamu jelalatan disana kuda choi mesum !**

**From : My Kuda Pabbo**

**To : My BabyKyu**

**Haha.. tidak baby hanya kau yang ada di hatiku ! **

**Kami pulang besok pagi baby , aku sudah membelikan kalian banyak sekali oleh-oleh ketika pesawat kami baru saja mendarat, dan satu barang yang kau pasti sangat suka , dan itu masih rahasia , ^^**

**Kkaa.. tidurlah baby , aku tau sangat lelah , aku sangat sangat sangat mencintaimu choi kyuhyun , jaljayo baby...**

Kyuhyun menyunggingkan senyuman nya , ketika membaca pesan terakhir dari suaminya. Kembali kyuhyun mengutak atik smartphone nya mencari-cari di dalam kontak telepon nya , senyum nya kembali tersungging ketika dia menemukan kontak telepon yang di cari nya , buru-buru di tekan nya tombol dengan gambar ganggang telepon berwarna hijau

"yoboseo ... ummaa..."

Pagi ini salju baru turun sedikit lebih lebat , terlihat seorang namja cantik tengah membuat keributan di dalam mansion mewah nya ,

"yakh jung yunho ! cepat bangun ! mau tidur sampai jam berapa eoh ! jung changmin bangun !" teriak jung jaejoong membangun kan dua namja berbeda usia itu yang tengah berpelukan dan bersembunyi di balik selimut tebal mereka ,

"ya tuhan kalian , ! beruang pabbo ! food monster bangun atau umma akan melepas buaya peliharaan umma untuk membangunkan kalian sekarang juga !" jaejoong melancarkan ancaman nya yang pastinya tidak main-main itu , walau ujung-ujung itu hanya sebuah candaan juga dari jaejoong. Lol !

Kedua namja itu langsung bangun dari tempat tidur mereka , mata mereka masih menampak kan kesan mengantuk karena di bangunkan secara paksa oleh seorang malaikat yang menjelma sebagai raja iblis pagi ini,

"boo , ini hari minggu , kami ingin bangun siang ," rajuk yunho dan di angguki oleh jung kecil , si food monster aka jung changmin

"kalian pikir ini jam berapa eoh ! ini jam 12 siang ! siapa suruh kalian nonton bola sampai pagi ! awas kalau yunie mengajak changmin lagi nonton bola lagi , ku lempar yunie ke kolam ikan hiu di belakang sana !" ancam jaejoong

"yakh , boo kau tega sekali padaku ,,,," yunho mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal karena bagaimana pun dia melawan sang istri dia tidak akan sanggup , walau istrinya sebenarnya sangat-sangat manis seperti anak kucing jika sedang dalam mood yang baik, jaejoong hanya akan patuh pada nya jika sedang berada di atas... ranjang... upsss...

"biar saja ! cepat kalian mandi , umma sudah menyiap kan baannnyyaaaakkk sekali makanan yang baru saja umma pelajari di saluran TV kabel indonesia ! dan yunie tau , chef yang memasak itu sangat-sangat tampan , ! hihihi ! joongie ingin ke indonesia , joongie ingin bertemu dengan chef arnold itu , ..." rayu jaejoong dengan melancarkan jurus kitty eyes andalan nya yang pastinya akan segera di turuti oleh suaminya ,

Seperti sebelum-sebelumnya yunho bagai kerbau di cocok hidung nya , seakan tersihir oleh istrinya , yunho hanya menjawab nya dengan anggukan kepalanya patuh, oh siapa tau seorang jung yunho presdir jung's corp yang terkenal dingin di seluruh pulau jeju bahkan korea selatan adalah anggota dari ISTI (ikatan suami takut istri... kkkkkkkk) lolol !

"ahhhh.. yunie aku mencintaimu ... muachhhhh" kata jaejoong sambil mencium pipi suaminya manja , "kalian cepat mandi , minnie , umma membuat kan banyak bulgogi untuk minnie ,"

"jinjayo umma , arraacoo , minnie akan segera mandi dengan appa beruang pabbo ini , kajja appa gentong minnie, !" kata bocah berusia 5 tahun ini

"yakh dasar evil !" runtuk yunho sebal

"aku mendengarmu jung !" cibir jaejoong kerena yunho yang mengatai si bungsu dengan sebutan evi,

Smartphone yang di taruhnya di kantong apron pink dengan gambar hello kitty yang di gunakan jaejoong berbunyi, seketika wajah manisnya bak hello kitty itu berubah menjadi dingin dan sedikit menyeramkan,

"kalian sudah mendapatkan data tentang yeoja itu?" tanya jaejoong pada seseorang di ujung line telepon nya

'...'

"jadi si jalang itu menyewa takeda , cih , suatu keberuntungan sekali yihan-ah , atur semua nya , aku akan menghadapi pengkhianat ayahku itu dan biarkan kyuhyun dengan cara nya sendiri untuk membereskan yeoja kim itu, ..."

"_booo... ambilkan handuk untuk kami , aku lupa membawa handuknya booo..." _teriak yunho dari arah kamar mandi

"_nde yunie , sebentar,,,..."_ sahut jaejoong

"baik aku mempercayakan pada mu yihan , terus pantau kedua orang itu ," perintah jaejoong dan segera jaejoong segera mengakhiri sambungan telepon itu

Cafe Coffe Bean gangnam...

"sudah lama menunggu ?" tanya kim yoona ketika menghampiri seorang namja berusia sekitar 35 tahunan itu

"kau sudah tau ," jawab namja bernama takeda itu santai

"langsung saja , aku ingin kau menyingkirkan dia ..." kata yoona sambil menyerahkan sebuah foto padanya , foto seorang namja manis , choi (jung) kyuhyun, namja itu bertawa sambil menghembuskan asap rokok nya ke udara "kau benar-benar wanita gila kim yoona , setelah kau menyuruhku membunuh selingkuhan mu di depan kekasih mu kau kembali menyuruhku untuk menyingkirkan namja ini , ckk , dasar gila , haha, tapi aku tak peduli ,aku ingin cash hari ini juga , sesuai yang kau janjikan,," kata takeda di tengak remehan nya pada yoona

Yoona membuka tas mahal nya , di keluarkan nya sebuah amplop tebal, kemudian di serahkan nya pada takeda,

"aku akan beraksi 3 hari lagi setelah aku memantau gerakan namja itu," kata nya kemudian beranjak meninggalkan yoona yang masih santai menghisap rokok yang baru saja di nyalakan nya,

"arra , aku menunggu kabarmu ... takeda-ssi..."

"yakh choi siwon turunkan aku pabbo !" berontak kyuhyun dalam gendongan suaminya yang baru saja tiba di mansion keluarga choi beberapa menit yang lalu

'plukkkk' seseorang menggeplak kepala siwon

"yakh umma, appo yo !" rintih siwon kemudian menurunkan kyuhyun dari gendongan nya

"apa kau tidak tau jika umma dan aboji masih disini eoh !" marah heechul

Sayup-sayup terdengar suara tangisan si kembar dari arah kamar

"haha .. rasakan kau ahjusi kuda ! cepatlah mandi , aku akan menyusui si kembar dulu , ppali !" perintah kyuhyun

"baiklah nyonya besar choi evil kyu..." kata siwon kemudian buru-buru meninggalkan ruang tengah itu untuk menuju ke lantai atas sebelum istrinya kembali berteriak , "mati kau kuda !" ,dan tangis kedua bayi kelaparan itu semakin keras akibat teriakan kyuhyun pada siwon.

"oh han , kepala ku ..." kata heechul mendramatisir keadaan

"tsk . kau terlalu banyak menonton drama chullie," jawab hankyung santai, tiba-tiba hankyung mengangkat tubuh ringan heechul ala bridal

"yakh hannie , turunkan aku !" berontak heechul

"tidak sebelum kita selesaikan urusan kita yang tertunda 3 hari yang lalu,..." dan hankyung membawa istrinya ke dalam kamar untuk 12 jam kedepan , kkkkk.. biarkan kedua namja paruh baya itu dengan urusan mereka ,,,

Beberapa saat kemudian,

Kyuhyun nampak sibuk di dapur , waktu memang baru saja menunjukkan pukul 4 sore semenjak kedatangan suaminya satu jam yang lalu. Setelah kembali memberikan asi untuk kedua buah hati nya kyuhyun menyibukkan diri untuk menyiapkan makanan di dapur ,

Siwon menghampiri kyuhyun yang tengah sibuk di memasak tanpa kyuhyun sadari , siwon memeluk pinggang kyuhyun dari belakang , kyuhyun terkejut sampai menjatuhkan spatula yang di bawanya, di matikan nya api kompor itu kemudian memindahkan nasi goreng itu kedalam piring dengan menggunakan spatula yang baru.

"hyung... sebentar aku memindahkan nasi goreng ini ke piring dulu..." kata kyuhyun sedikit terganggu karena aktifitas suaminya yang menciumi leher hingga pundak nya

"aniyooo...aku menyukai nya baby,,,oh ayolah baby..." rajuk siwon manja , kyuhyun tau arah pembicaraan suaminya itu

Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuh nya, di dapatinya suami nya yang hanya memakai bathrop mandi berwarna hitam, siwon langsung menyambar bibir sintal istrinya ganas , hingga piring berisi nasi goreng yang baru saja di angkatnya jatuh di lantai...

"mmmpptttt... hyunngg,,,,,,mckpppttt..." desah kyuhyun sesekali, kyuhyun benar-benar kewalahan menghadapi sikap suami nya ini

"akkhh..ja..ngan,, di sini ... uhhmmmppptt..." kata kyuhyun di sela-sela ciuman nya

Hingga suara mengelegar menghentikan kegiatan mereka ,

"Omaigotsun ,,,,yakkhhh hyung-deul kalian..." teriak minho sembari menutupi mata taemin dengan tangannya,

Seketika dua orang yang tengah asik dengan pertarungan lidah nya itu menghentikan kegiatan mereka dengan paksa, siwon memberikan cengiran khas kudanya sedang kan kyuhyun salah tingkah sembari membetulkan kembali kaos nya yang sempat naik akibat tangan nakal siwon...

"kalian dan bumonim sama saja tidak tau tempat , aishhh !, kajja baby tae kita kekamarku saja !" ajak minho sambil menarik tangan taemin menuju kamarnya

"annyeong siwon hyung kyuhyun hyung , ..." sapa taemin di tengah tarikan tangan kekasih nya yang sedang terjangkit penyakit iritasi itu,

'plakkkkk' kyuhyun menyentil kening siwon keras

"appooo baby , kenapa sekarang kau seperti umma eoh , appooo..." kata siwon sambil mengelu-elus kening nya yang sedikit memerah itu

"dasar mesum ! menyebalkan !" rajuk kyuhyun sebal kemudian di tinggalkan menuju ke kamar mereka membanting pintu kamarnya kasar, sedangkan siwon masih memandangi pintu yang baru saja di banting oleh istrinya yang sedang dalam mood buruk karena ulah suami nya dengan segala ke cengokkan nya

"ck , apa dia hamil lagi sih ,,,..." runtuk siwon

Tak lama setelah itu smartphone siwon berdering , di tatap nya layar smartphone nya tertera nama , 'choi seunghyun'

"yoeboseo ... seunghyun hyung..."

TBC

Hello reader dul , ^^ chap 7 coming , mian nde sepertinya kisah nya akan mulai pelik nih , semoga sesuai dengan keinginan reader dul ^^ , berikan kritik dan saran nde yang pastinya yang membangun untuk author ,, jeongmal gomawo ! ^^

Review Juseyo


	8. Chapter 8

WONKYU Story

Chapter 8

Pairing : Siwon and Kyuhyun Super Junior

Rate : T – M untuk beberapa adegan

Genre : Family/Romance/Humor

Disclaimer : Wonkyu Milik Tuhan dan Keluarganya

Warning : Typo, OCC, YAOI , BOYSxBOYS, Mpreg, NO BASHING !

Summary :

Baca sendiri nde… ^^

DONT LIKE DONT READ !

Saya sudah memperingatkan dear..

HAPPY READING

"yoeboseo seunghyun hyung..." sapa siwon di ujung line telepon nya, senyum nya tergambar tipis di bibir joker nya , siwon dan seunghyun dua saudara yang sangat akrab dulu nya , namun hanya karena ulah satu orang membuat dua hubungan kakak adik di antara menjadi memburuk,

'siwon-ah , aku di korea sekarang , bisakah kita bertemu malam ini ?' tanya seunghyun

"baiklah , dimana aku bisa menemui hyung?" tanya siwon balik

'TOP hotel , aku menunggu mu di lobby,' jawab seunghyun

"30 menit lagi aku sampai, pip.." siwon mengakhiri percakapan nya

Siwon berjalan menuju kamar nya di mansion orang tua nya itu , menatap pintu yang di banting kasar oleh istrinya yang merajuk marah pada nya, di buangnya nafas nya kasar , kemudian di buka nya pintu kamar itu, di dapatinya istrinya yang terbaring di ranjang tempat tidur mereka sambil memainkan game di dalam ipad nya , siwon mengembangkan senyum nya kemudian di langkah kan nya kaki nya menuju lemari besar , sedikit menarik perhatian kyuhyun ternyata , suami nya tengah sibuk memakai kemeja berwarna baby blue dan jeans berwarna senada , kyuhyun bangkit dari tempat tidur nya, di hampirinya suami nya , di lingkarkan nya kedua tangan nya ke pinggang suami nya

"mau kemana hmm ,? Berpakaian serapi ini,?" tanya kyuhyun sambil mengendus-edus leher suaminya seduktif

"kau sudah tak marah lagi baby?" tanya siwon di tengah kegiatan nya memakai jam tangan mahal nya di tangan kanan nya, senyum nya terkembang melihat kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba manja

"tsk... apa kau mau menemui perempuan itu hmm , kim yoona, benarkah itu namanya?" tanya kyuhyun kemudian menjilat telinga suami nya nakal, siwon sedikit mengerang

"ukh, baby , jangan nakal eoh ..., aku akan keluar sebentar, kita bisa melanjutkan nanti setelah aku menyelesaikan urusan ku ," kilah siwon , walau sebenarnya siwon sudah tidak tahan juga karena rayuan nakal istrinya, ingatan nya kembali ke satu yang lalu dimana kyuhyun dalam keadaan mabuk menari striptease di bar milik teman hyung nya hyukjae di jeju.

"andwee... aku ingin sekarang , kau tidak boleh kemana-mana,,," kata kyuhyun sembari menggeranyangi sesuatu yang berada di selangkangan suami nya,

"oh shit ! choi kyuhyun , kau membangunkan singa tidur !" siwon mengumpat kemudian di balik kan nya tubuh sang istri kasar , di lumatnya bibir sintal berwarna merah itu hingga sang empunya mendesah hebat akibat ulah suami nya yang berhasil di goda nya, siwon sedikit mengabaikan janji nya dengan seunghyun untuk beberapa jam ke depan , biarkan siwon menyelesaikan ini dulu kemudian bertemu dengan seunghyun di tempat yang mereka sepakati.

.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 22.00 KST, Siwon nampak merapikan selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuh telanjang istrinya yang sedikit melorot karena kegiatan mereka yang baru saja 30 menit lalu berlalu. Janjinya dengan seunghyun molor 2 jam karena ulah nakal istri nya yang berusia 19 tahun itu, kyuhyun benar-benar membuatnya kewalahan malam ini.

"tidurlah dengan nyenyak baby , aku akan segera kembali setelah bertemu seseorang , yakinlah aku tidak menemui yoona , aku mencintai mu choi kyuhyun , sangat...chhupppp" siwon mengakhiri monolog nya pada istri nya yang suda terlelap itu dengan kecupan hangat di kening yang masih sedikit basah karena keringat,.,siwon melangkahkan kaki nya keluar dari kamar nya , namun tanpa siwon ketahui kyuhyun daritadi hanya berpura-pura tidur untuk mengetahui apa dan siapa yang akan siwon temui dan lakukan.

Sesaat kemudian mobil audi yang selalu menjadi favorite suaminya terlihat melaju meninggalkan kediaman keluarga choi itu, kyuhyun segera bergegas meraih smartphone nya yang berdering di meja nakas di samping tempat tidur nya,

"yoeboseo umma , waeyo ?" sahut kyuhyun

'tsk .. dasar anak tidak sopan ! umma appa dan changmini sudah tiba di seoul, sekarang kami berada di mansion haraboji kim dulu , ingat jika takeda akan beraksi malam ini , umma sudah memperkirakan jika takeda akan menculik siwon, umma sudah tau bagaimana cara kerja takeda selama ini, hanya saja dia sangat licin dalam menghilangkan jejak , tapi tidak untuk kali ini,' terang jaejoong santai

siapa yang tau jika namja manis nan cantik seantero chungnam dan sekitar nya itu adalah seorang putra tunggal keluarga kim hyung joong , grup kkangpae atau bahasa keren nya yakuza yang sudah sangat melegenda di seantero korea dan jepang walau hanya kalangan dunia hitam dengan pekerjaan yang sama yang mengetahui semua itu, bahkan jaejoong merahasiakan nya pada suami nya hingga saat ini , yang yunho ketahui istrinya adalah seorang mahasiswa jurusan fasion di universitas seoul yang manis dan sangat polos dan manja, sungguh sampai hampir 20 tahun usia pernikahan mereka yunho tak mengetahui rahasia terbesar istrinya dan sekarang merambat pada putra sulungnya, kyuhyun, entah bagaimana jika yunho tau mungkin serangan jantung mendadak yang akan di dapat yunho, kita pikirkan itu nanti,

"bagaimana dengan si jalang itu? Rasanya aku ingin menguliti muka hasil operasi plastik itu, cih menjijikan,!" decih kyuhyun

'haha.. tenanglah baby , kau sudah siap malam ini?' tanya jaejoong

"kita bertemu di ujung jalan dekat mansion choi umma , 10 menit lagi aku kesana," kata kyuhyun

'arra , cepatlah , kita selesaikan sebelum appa dan dongsaengmu terbangun dari pengaruh obat tidur yang umma berikan,'

"aku tak bisa membayangkan jika appa tau umma itu seorang pimpinan kkangpae kim , aigo..."

'tsk , diam kau choi ! kau bahkan mengikuti jejak umma , cepat umma menunggumu , lakukan dengan hati-hati ingat , jangan sampai keluarga choi curiga , pip ...' jaejoong mengakhiri percakapan nya sepihak

"dasar hello kitty , seenak nya saja memutuskan telepon ! untung kau umma ku jika tidak , ya tidak apa-apa juga sih ...," oh sungguh tidak jelasnya choi kyuhyun saat ini

.

.

Siwon baru saja memasuki lobby hotel berbintang itu , hotel yang tepatnya milik keluarga hyung sepupu nya , choi seunghyun

"siwon-ah..." panggil seunghyun ketika di lihatnya siwon seperti mencari seseorang

"hyung , ...maaf jika mundur 2 jam, ada urusan yang harus ku selesaikan tadi" sapa siwon balik,

"never mine choi , kita ke coffe conner di dalam sana saja," ajak seunghyun

Siwon hanya menganggukan kepala nya kemudian mengikuti seunghyun ke arah sebuah cafe khusus coffe di dalam hotel itu , suasana nya cukup tenang dengan desain yang cukup elegan untuk kelas atas tentu nya

Mereka duduk di sudut meja dengan view mengarah langsung ke arah kota seoul malam hari, seorang pelayan menghampiri mereka ,

"selamat malam sajangnim , apakah anda siap memesan?" tanya pelayan itu dengan hormat karena mengetahui jika seseorang yang tengah duduk bersama rekan nya merupakan pemilik dari hotel ini

"seperti biasa choi siwon?" tanya seunghyun pada siwon , dan hanya di angguki oleh siwon

"kami pesan , 2 americano tanpa gula , kemudian , waffle dengan topping madu 2," kata seunghyun

"baik sajangnim akan kami sediakan," kemudian pelayan itu pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua

"aku biasa memakan waffle untuk sarapan pagi ," canda siwon ringan

Seunghyun tersenyum ringan "aku hanya ingin membuatmu nyaman di saat kita berbicara nanti ,"

Siwon tersenyum , " apa kita akan membicarakan kejadian 6 tahun yang lalu hyung...?" tanya siwon

Sesaat sebelum seunghyun menjawab pesanan mereka datang , seorang menyimpan pesanan itu di atas meja dengan hati-hati kemudian membungkuk kan badan hormat sebelum meninggalkan meja itu.

Sejenak keheningan tercetak di antara mereka , mereka sedikit menikmati seduhan biji kopi asli yang di olah menjadi sebuah minuman bernama americano

"siwon-ah , maafkan aku..."

Flashback on

_Seorang namja berpenampilan culun bernama choi siwon tengah menelusuri lorong kampus bernama columbia university , kampus yang terletak di negara bagian columbia america serikat itu memang sudah sangat mendunia, hingga seorang choi siwon yang merupakan putra sulung dari choi hankyung dan kim heechul sesuai dengan tradisi keluarga choi lain nya , dia harus melanjutkan studi nya di universitas ini,_

_Siwon sebenarnya bukan namja yang terlalu culun , hanya saja namja tampan pewaris kerajaan bisnis yang ayah nya dirikan sendiri , hyundai corp ini tidak ingin semua orang mengetahui tentang semua yang keluarga nya miliki itu, siwon memilih untuk bersikap biasa dan sederhana , menyembunyikan semua pahatan indah di tubuhnya dengan penampilan seperti namja culun, menggunakan kacamata , kemeja yang di kancingkan hingga kancing paling atas dan juga lebih menyibukkan diri nya sendiri dengan buku-buku di perpustakaan. Banyak orang-orang yang meremehkan nya tak pelak dengan sepupu nya sendiri , choi seunghyun , yang kala itu bersama-sama melanjutkan studi nya di columbia university karena tradisi keluarga juga. Seunghyun yang merupakan putra dari choi kangin yang merupakan kakak kandung dari ayah siwon yang menikah dengan namja manis bernama park leeteuk yang merupakan seorang dosen di fakultas kedokteran di gwangju university. Kangin yang merupakan pemilik jaringan TOP hotel yang hampir ada di seluruh dunia dan juga pemilik sebuah management arti terkenal di seoul , KL entertaiment (author ngarang itu singkatan dari Kangin Leeteuk entertainment -,-)._

_Mereka berdua tinggal di sebuah mansion keluarga choi yang sengaja di bangun oleh mendiang haraboji mereka di kawasan river park sebuah daerah yang di penuhi dengan mansion-mansion mewah milik orang-orang ternama di amerika , seunghyun dan siwon dua sepupu dengan status pewaris kerajaan bisnis ayah mereka , dua namja dengan kejeniusan yang tak jauh berbeda namun dalam sikap dan penampilan sungguh berbeda. Siwon yang memilih menjauhi sikap angkuh , namun tidak untuk seunghyun dia lebih memilih memupuk sikap angkuh nya itu. Bagai bumi dan langit mungkin itu kata yang tepat untuk kedua namja itu._

_Suatu hari , dunia siwon yang sangat sangat biasa saja tiba-tiba di warnai oleh seorang yeoja cantik bernama yoona. Putri dari seorang senat di seoul, yeoja yang sangat ceria dan sangat bersemangat berhasil merebut hati nya yang kosong hampir 18 tahun kehidupan nya. Yoona yang waktu itu merupakan murid pindahan dari seoul dan kebetulan masuk di kelas yang sama dengan siwon selalu menemani kemana saja siwon pergi , yoona beranggapan jika siwon orang yang sangat hangat dan baik hati, yoona juga merasa kasihan karena siwon yang tidak banyak mempunyai teman di kampus yang sangat besar itu, yoona benar-benar memberikan warna tersendiri bagi siwon, sikap manja nya yang selalu meminta nya menemani nya kesana kemari dan juga kecerewetan nya ketika sedang menceritakan sesuatu, siwon jatuh hati untuk pertama kali nya dengan seseorang, katakanlah yoona cinta pertama siwon._

_Di sebuah taman , siwon sedang bersama yoona menikmati suasana sore sambil membaca buku yang mereka bawa masing-masing, siwon hari ini memutuskan untuk mengatakan perasaan nya pada yoona , jika dia mencintai nya, siwon sudah menyiapkan sebuah cincin yang kemarin di beli nya di sebuah toko barang antik._

"_ehem..." siwon sedikit berdehem untuk mengambil perhatian yoona sejenak, "yoona- yaa..." panggil siwon_

"_nde , siwon oppa , waeyo ?" tanya yoona dengan pandangan lucu nya pada siwon_

"_uhmmm... bolehkah oppa mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya siwon hati-hati_

"_katakanlah oppa..." seperti biasa yoona menjawab nya dengan penuh semangat juga_

"_yoona, oppa... sangat menyayangi mu , maukah kau menjadi kekasihku," kata siwon langsung_

_Yoona terkejut , sedikit merubah raut wajah nya menjadi sedikit serius , seperti terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu , _

"_oppa mengerti , oppa hanya mengatakan apa yang ingin oppa katakan , oppa tau oppa tak pantas berkata seperti ini..." ucap siwon kemudian menundukkan kepala nya_

_Yoona mengerti keadaan itu , yoona mengangkat dagu siwon di ikuti kepala siwon yang mendongak mata nya memandang langsung ke arah mata yoona langsung , yoona tertawa ringan, di lepaskan nya kaca mata siwon , di dekatnya bibirnya ke arah bibir siwon, bibir mereka berdua saling menempel , ciuman ringan dari yoona , _

"_aku juga menyayangi mu oppa ," jawab yoona_

"_jadi ?" tanya siwon bingung_

"_iya ku mau menjadi kekasih oppa," jawab nya riang_

_Siwon secara spontan memeluk tubuh mungil yoona , memberikan nya kehangatan yang di hasil kan hati nya saat itu, di renggangkan nya pelukan nya pada yoona_

_Siwon merogoh kantong celana jeans yang di pakai nya , di ambil nya kotak berlapis beludru merah menyala ,_

"_apa ini oppa?" tanya yoona pada siwon_

"_hadiah dariku , bukalah..." kata siwon sambil menyerahkan kotak beludru itu pada yoona,_

_Yoona membuka nya pelan , di dapati nya sebuah cincin dengan hiasan batu safir berwarna ungu ,sangat indah_

"_itu cincin peninggalan permaisuri elen dari kerajaan victory abad ke-6 di italia, kau suka?"_

"_ini sangat cantik oppa , gomawo oppa ,,,!" pekik yoona girang_

"_hanya padamu , yoona , aku akan memberikan apapun untuk mu , terlebih hatiku,." _

_Yoona menghambur ke pelukan siwon ketika siwon berkata seperti itu , " gomawo oppa..."_

_._

_Hari-hari di lalui mereka dengan status sebagai kekasih dan semua mahasiswa di kampus gempar mendengar seorang namja culun yang pendiam dan hoby menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan bernama siwon yang selalu menyibukkan diri dengan buku-buku di perpustakan sudah mempunyai seorang kekasih yang sangat cantik bernama yoona. Bagaimana dengan seunghyun? Tentu saja sepupu siwon itu tertawa meremehkan , hingga hubungan siwon dan yoona yang kini memasuki 1 tahun, mulai di landa prahara._

_Yoona mulai menampak kan sikap asli nya , yeoja manis itu mulai susah di atur , mereka jarang sekali menghabiskan waktu bersama, bahkan siwon sempat beberapa kali memergoki yoona menghabiskan waktu di sebuah club malam ternama bersama dengan teman-teman nya. Yoona yeoja manis yang ceria dan selalu bersemangat menyembunyikan sifat asli nya di balik kecantikan dan ke anggunan wajah dan sikap nya. _

_Siwon tak pernah menyesali hubungan nya dengan yoona, bahkan siwon ingin merubah yoona menjadi seperti dulu , dimana mereka pertama kali bertemu._

_Siwon melangkahkan kaki nya menuju apartemen yoona, terlihat yoona baru saja keluar dari apartemen nya hendak mengunci pintu apartemen nya_

"_yoona yaa, kau mau kemana ,?" tanya siwon _

_Yoona melihat siwon seksama dari atas sampai bawah kemudian tersenyum tipis,_

"_aku akan pergi bersama sunny dan tiffany oppa , aku sedang penat ," jawab yoona santai_

_Siwon meraih pergelangan tangan yoona yang hendak berlalu, "tidak yoona , kau tak boleh kemana-mana , ini sudah larut ," cegah siwon lembut_

_Yoona melepaskan tangan siwon di pergelangan tangan nya dengan kasar, "cukup oppa , aku sudah muak dengan mu , hubungan kita tak ada perubahan selalu datar , aku bosan oppa , jebal , pergilah dari sini , oppa pikirkan baik-baik perkataan ku ini," kata yoona kemudian berlalu dari hadapan siwon meninggalkan siwon mematung di depan pintu apartement yoona_

"_kau benar , kau pasti malu melihatku dengan penampilan seperti ini , ..aku ingin kau menerimaku apa ada nya yoona ," lirih siwon_

_._

_._

"_dari mana kau choi siwon?" tanya seunghyun ketika melihat siwon baru saja memasuki mansion choi itu, terlihat namja itu akan pergi ke suatu tempat melihat dandanan nya yang sangat trendy seperti hendak pergi ke acara pesta_

"_aku dari apartemen yoona , hyung , wae?" tanya siwon balik_

"_jadi yoona masih bertahan dengan mu ?" seunghyun mengejek siwon "look at your self man , kau tak pantas dengan yoona," _

"_aku tau ," siwon menjawab singkat dengan senyum terkembang di bibir nya , dia tau hyung nya tidak menyukai nya, "aku akan merubahnya sedikit demi sedikit , terima kasih atas kritik hyung aku akan mendengarnya dengan baik, aku permisi hyung," siwon mengakhiri percakapan nya dengan seunghyun , jujur saja hati nya sakit , mendengar perkataan seunghyun, namun siwon kembali menyadari kekurangan nya , dia hanya ingin menjadi diri nya sendiri yang membuat nya nyaman dalam menghadapi semua nya , namun sebuah pecutan dari yoona dan seunghyun membuat nya harus kembali berfikir untuk merubah diri nya , ya dia harus berubah , namun siapa tau jika sebelum perubahan siwon , yang hanya siwon dapatkan adalah sebuah pengkhianatan dari orang yang sangat di cintai nya._

_._

_Seunghyun dan yoona tengah bergulat lidah di sudut kosong ruang perpustakaan kampus mereka , suasana perpustakaan itu benar-benar sangat sunyi , hingga mereka tak mengetahui jika sedari tadi ada orang yang terluka melihat semua kegiatan mereka dari awal mereka memasuki perpustakaan itu, dia choi siwon_

"_oppa , aku sudah tak tahan , kita harus menyelesaikan ini,," kata yoona di tengah gejolak nafsu nya akibat ciuman nya dengan seunghyun_

"_kita ke atap gedung kesenian aja , tempat itu jarang di gunakan," ajak seunghyun kemudian menarik yoona untuk segera menuju ke gedung kesenian_

_Siwon mencengkram dada nya erat, sakit itu sangat sakit, kekasih nya mengkhianati nya dengan hyung sepupu nya sendiri, siwon memutuskan untuk mengikuti sunghyun dan yoona ke arah gedung kesenian, di tapaki nya satu persatu anak tangga menuju atas gedung kesenian itu , setiap anak tangga yang di tapaki nya , menambah kesakitan di hati siwon ,sakit dan semakin sakit, sayup-sayup suara desahan yoona semakin terdengar di telinga siwon ,_

"_yoona , seunghyun hyung..." lirih siwon kesakitan_

_Di buka nya pintu berbahan stainless stell itu , dan betapa terkejutnya siwon ketika mendapati kekasih nya dan hyung nya tengah berlomba-lomba mencapai kepuasan mereka , hingga kegiatan mereka terhenti ketika di sadari seseorang tengah memperhatikan nya , _

"_siwon oppa..." lirih yoona, seunghyun hanya memandang siwon remeh , di kembangkan nya smirk sinis untuk siwon , seunghyun tertawa tipis._

"_kau terkejut siwon ah ,?" tanya seunghyun sambil tersenyum remeh melihat siwon yang terkejut, "kau bukan apa-apa choi siwon , lihatlah , kau lihat jika yoona lebih memilihku ,"_

"_oppa !" protes yoona yang kini tengah berusaha menutupi tubuh telanjangnya _

_Siwon masih terkejut kemudian seakan tersadar akibat tamparan kenyataan di depan matanya , kesakitan akan cinta seketika berubah menjadi kebencian yang sudah berhasil membekukan hati nya seketika, umma nya benar , dunia ini kejam bahkan saudara sendiri bisa menikam mu dari belakang , siwon tertawa , di lepaskan nya kaca mata bening yang sebenarnya itu hanya menjadi hiasan untuk menutupi wajah tampan, menutupi kesederhanaan hidup nya, _

"_aku sadar sekarang hyung , apa yang kau katakan kemarin memang benar , apa yang bisa aku dapat dengan penampilan ku yang seperti ini, ya kau benar hyung , dunia memang kejam, orang hanya menilai ketulusan dan kesederhanaan ku hanya lelucon yang bisa mereka main kan seenak nya saja, kau benar hyung aku sudah membuktikan semua nya," kata siwon panjang lebar , dan itu membuat yoona sedikit terkejut , bahkan seunghyun , siwon yang selama ini ia kenal sebagai namja nerd yang sangat sangat pelit untuk berbicara bahkan jarang bersosialisasi, bisa mengatakan semua ini, seunghyun terdiam, _

"_oppa apa maksudmu ?" tanya yoona _

"_aku tau yoona kau menerima ku yang tulus mencintai mu hanya berdasar kasihan kan , aku sudah mengetahui semua itu bahkan ketika kau bercakap dengan sunny sebulan yang lalu,"_

_Yoona menutup mulutnya , sekelumit perasaan bersalah tiba-tiba menyelimuti hati nya_

"_aku tau kau hanya memanfaatkan uangku untuk memenuhi kebutuhan mu selama di sini , karena aku tau ayahmu sedang mendapat masalah di seoul , , dan aku sudah mengetahui hubungan mu dengan seunghyun hyung setengah tahun belakangan ini , aku yang berusaha menulikan telingaku dan membutakan mataku hanya demi kau , sepertinya percuma , haha..." tawa siwon_

"_jadi kau sudah menyadari nya?" tanya seunghyun tak peduli_

"_hmmm,walau terlambat dan harus menyimpan kesakitan ku sendiri tapi, gomawo hyung , kau menyadarkan ku dari tidur panjangku , ternyata , kekasih yang sangat aku cintai tak jauh beda nya seperti seorang pelacur , lanjutkan .. aku pergi ," siwon membalikan badan nya kemudian pergi meninggalkan dua orang yang sekarang berstatus pengkhianat bagi nya,_

_._

_._

_1 tahun setelah kepulangan siwon ,_

_Siwon nampak berjalan dari parkiran menuju ke arah loby universitas inha dia memutuskan untuk melanjutkan pendidikan nya di universitas itu hingga dia menemukan kembali seorang kekasih pengganti yoona, di samping nya seorang yeoja manis bernama seohyun yang 4 bulan terakhir menjadi kekasih nya, yeoja manis sederhana yang sangat di sayangi nya. Namun di luar sepengetahuan siwon , seseorang tengah memperhatikan nya , di cengkram nya kemudi mobil merah yang di kemudikan nya dengan hati marah,_

"_tidak seorangpun yang berhak memiliki mu choi siwon , tidak !" _

_._

_Siwon mengemudikan mobil nya dengan kecepatan sedang tujuan nya adalah mengantarkan kekasih nya pulang ke rumah nya, sesekali di pandangi nya wajah sang kekasih ,_

"_minggu depan oppa kan datang ke rumah mu untuk melamar mu ," ucap siwon _

"_benarkah oppa , aku akan memberitahu appa dan umma setelah ini ," seohyun ceria mendengar perkataan siwon ,_

_Di perjalanan menuju distrik myeondong mobil yang siwon kemudikan tiba-tiba dari arah yang berlawanan datanglah sebuah mobil merah dengan kecepatan tinggi , siwon yang tersadar berusaha menghindari mobil di depan nya , di bantingnya kemudi ke arah kiri hingga mobil nya menabrak pagar pembatas jembatan dan mobil yang di kemudikan siwon bersama seohyun jatuh ke dalam sungai han ,_

_Yoona tertawa puas , dia kemudian meninggalkan tempat kejadian perkara yang kebetulan waktu itu sangat sepi._

"_siwon oppa , aku memang gila kau tau , semua itu memang aku yang menyebabkan tapi tidak seorang pun yang berhak memilik kalian berdua , seunghyun dan juga kau oppa ! haha..."_

_._

_._

_._

_1 bulan siwon di nyatakan koma , setelah kecelakaan hebat yang di alami nya bersama sang kekasih , namun naas untuk seohyun , yeoja itu tewas seketika di tempat kejadian perkara , dan siwon belum mengetahui semua ini. _

"_chullie,.." sapa hankyung pada istri nya yang masih setia menggenggam tangan putra sulung nya sejak 3 jam yang lalu_

"_sudah 1 bulan tapi wonnie tak mau membuka mata nya, aku harus bagaimana hanie, aku harus bagaimana..." tangis heechul pecah_

"_sttt.. uljima sayang , yakinlah , siwon akan segera membuka matanya sebentar lagi , dia anak kita yang kuat ," hibur hamkyung_

"_ini semua karena kim yoona , ya kim yoona , dia adalah penyebab dari kekacauan ini han , yeoja gila yang sudah mencelakai anak kita dan juga seunghyun, aku ingin yeoja itu membayar semua perbuatan nya,..." isak heechul yang bercampur kemarahan _

"_aku sudah menyuruh detective untuk menyelediki dimana yoona melarikan diri , tenanglah chullie , ingat kesehatan mu," tenang hankyung, _

"_han , bagaimana aku mengatakan pada siwon tentang seohyun , aku benar tak sanggup han ," heechul kembali menangis ,_

"_tenang baby , kita pikir kan nanti , harapan kita sekaranh adalah kesadaran siwon,"_

Flashback off

"aku sudah melupakan semua nya hyung,,tenanglah," jawab siwon , dia tau seunghyun sangat menyesal karena perbuatan nya dulu

"tidak siwon , aku bahkan sudah mengetahui perbuatan yoona pada mu dulu yang hampir menghilangkan nyawa mu,"

"ya aku selamat walau nyawa seohyun tidak , sudahlah hyung aku tidak ingin mengingatnya lagi," kata siwon mengalihkan pembicaraan

"hubunganku dan yoona selesai 3 bulan setelah kejadian dimana kau mengetahui hubungan ku dan yoona di atap gedung kesenian kala itu, aku kembali mendapati yoona tengah bercumbu dengan seorang namja bernama seungri di apartemen nya, , 2 bulan setelah semua nya berakhir , kemudian aku mempunyai kekasih lagi , park boom namanya , namun 3 bulan setelah aku menjalin hubungan dengan park boom , yoona mengulangi perbuatan nya seperti hal nya padamu , namun yoona menyewa pembunuh bayaran untuk menghabisi nyawa park boom , dan untuk menyakiti ku ,"

Siwon hanya bisa terdiam mendengarkan cerita seunghyun,

"pembunuh bayaran yang di sewa yoona menembak kekasih ku tepat mengenai kepala nya , kejadian itu terjadi di depan mata ku sendiri, bodoh nya aku tak bisa melakukan apapun kala itu , hingga sebuah tembakan mengenai dada kiri ku , tembakan yang di lepas oleh yoona sendiri , sebelum aku benar-benar kehilangan kesadaran ku , yoona mengatakan padaku , jika tak ada seorang pun yang bisa memiliku dan juga kau siwon ah ,"

Siwon menyentuh pundak hyung nya menyalurkan rasa tenang , siwon tau jika seunghyun tengah berusaha menghilangkan rasa trauma nya , cerita dari sang umma mengenai seunghyun yang sempat depresi karena kekasih nya di bunuh di depan mata nya sendiri oleh seorang pembunuh suruhan yoona,

"yoona tak akan bisa melakukan nya lagi padaku atau pun kau hyung , akan ku lakukan segala cara untuk mencegah yoona berbuat bodoh seperti dulu , jiwa nya sakit hyung , jiwa nya penuh luka masa lalu , tenanglah hyung ..." siwon memandang raut wajah khawatir dari seunghyun , sepupu yang dulu sempat mengkhianati nya, siwon sudah melupakan semua , siwon sudah memaafkan seunghyun , dia tau diri nya dan seunghyun sama-sama terjebak oleh sikap gila seorang kim yoona.

.

.

"ketua , mobil merah di ujung jalan itu adalah mobil takeda ," terang yihan pada jaejoong yang duduk di kursi belakang bersama dengan kyuhyun

"suruh , tao dan sehun mengawasi mobil takeda ," suruh jaejoong , yang kemudian di angguki patuh oleh yihan , kini tampak yihan tengah menghubungi seseorang dari telepon genggam nya

Jaejoong menatap kyuhyun yang tengah memperhatikan suaminya yang tengah bercengkrama dengan seseorang yang tak di kenal nya dari balik kaca mobil yang di tumpangi nya , wajah nya yang mendadak dingin seperti memikirkan sesuatu

"kyunie , kau kenapa nak?" tanya jaejoong

"umma , kenapa kedua namja di sana itu pandai sekali menyembunyikan masa lalu mereka ?" tanya kyuhyun dengan masih memperhatikan suaminya yang sedang berbincang,

"entahlah , yang sedang kau hadapi sekarang adalah seorang yeoja gila yang bersembunyi di balik wajah anggun nan cantik nya itu," terang jaejoong santai

"cih , cantik karena operasi plastik eoh , bagaimana bisa siwon hyung menyukai yeoja gila seperti itu,"

"mana umma tau , memang suami mu saja yang pabbo ,"

"yakh umma , appa juga tak kalah pabbo nya mempunyai istri seorang pimpinan kkangpae yang kejam !" jawab kyuhyun tak terima

"kau sama saja,.." balas jaejoong cuek

"ummaaaaaa!" rajuk kyuhyun

"aishhh... arra arra,"

"ketua tuan muda siwon sudah bergerak ," kata yihan di tengah perdebatan ibu anak itu

"kita bergerak ,ingat biarkan takeda membawa menantu , setelah itu , seperti biasa kita akan menyingkirkan nya tanpa jejak" jawab jaejoong dingin

.

.

Di tengah perjalanan mobil yang siwon kendarai tiba-tiba di hadang oleh sebuah sedang merah , siwon seperti de javu dengan kejadian itu , seseorang dengan wajah dingin membuka paksa pintu mobil siwon , siwon keluar dari mobil nya , siwon hendak melawan orang yang tentunya bernama takeda itu , namun belum sempat melawan , takeda berhasil menancapkan sebuah jarum yang sudah di baluri dengan serbuk bius menancap di leher nya , siwon terjatuh,

"hyung..." pekik kyuhyun di dalam mobil sang umma , jaejoong menenangkan kyuhyun

"stop it kyu ! tenang , kau bisa menggagal kan rencana kita , dia hanya sedang memancing mu untuk datang , kemudian dia akan membunuh mu ,"

Kyuhyun mulai tenang ,

"tunggu sebentar yoona pasti akan menghubungi dengan ponsel siwon," kata jaejoong , dan benar saja ponsel kyuhyun benar-benar berdering , kyuhyun mengangkat nya

"yoeboseo hyung ,,," sahut kyuhyun berpura-pura jika telepon yang di angkat nya dari suami nya

'mwo ? ada apa ini kkkkkk, yoeboseo nyonya muda choi ah tidak tuan muda choi tepat nya , bagaimana kau menikmati hari-hari mu menjadi seorang istri dari seorang choi siwon hmm,' kata yoona sambil terkekeh meremehkan

"siapa kau?" tanya kyuhyun

'aku , pemilik suami mu , kim yoona , kau pasti ingat'

"apa yang kau lakukan pada suamiku brengsek !" bentak kyuhyun

'cih , kasihan sekali kau , dengar choi kyuhyun jika kau menginginkan suami mu kembali datanglah ke bekas pabrik di gangnam-gu , jangan coba-coba menghubungi polisi jika kau masih ingin melihat suami mu hidup , haha...'

"dasar yeoja brengsek ! jika seinci saja kulit siwon terluka , aku akan merobek kulitmu dengan tanganku sendiri , ingat itu kim !" ancam kyuhyun

'uhh , aku takut sekali , haha , aku tak suka banyak bicara, 10 menit waktu mu ,' pipppp

Kyuhyun membanting ponsel nya kasar , sang umma menanggapi nya dengan santai,

"yihan , kita pindah mobil , dan kau kyu , jalankan rencana ini dengan baik , ingat nyawa suami mu ada di tangan takeda ! jika sekali kau memainkan emosi mu yang berlebihan , kau tau akibatnya , nyawa suami mu taruhan nya !" jelas jaejoong

.

.

Kyuhyun memasuki gedung tua itu , kyuhyun sangat-sangat tenang kala itu , di langkah kan nya kaki nya menuju sebuah ruangan paling besar di gedung tua itu

Kyuhyun meraih ganggang pintu itu , 'ceklekk' pemandangan yang di dapati nya pertama adalah tubuh suaminya yang terikat di sebuah kursi dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri , di hampiri nya sang suami yang sudah tak berdaya itu, namun sebelum langkah nya mendekat seseorang nampak menodongkan pistol tepat di kepala nya , satu orang lagi keluar dari kegelapan ruangan itu , kim yoona itu dia , di hampiri nya tubuh siwon , kemudian mencium pipi pria yang sedang pingsan itu...

"kim yoona ,..." desis kyuhyun marah ketika melihat perbuatan nya mencium pipi siwon

TBC

Anyeong ... comeback nih dengan chap 8 , flashback kisah siwon di masa lalu , sepertinya agak sedikit gak nyambung , mian nde , author bener-bener blank pas nyampek di tengah-tengah. Author siap menerima kritik dari reader-deul sekalian , mian nde , jeongmal...

T^T

Review juseyo...


	9. Chapter 9

WONKYU Story

Chapter 9

Pairing : Siwon and Kyuhyun Super Junior

Rate : T

Genre : Family/Romance/Humor

Disclaimer : Wonkyu Milik Tuhan dan Keluarganya

Warning : Typo, OOC, YAOI , BOYSxBOYS, Mpreg, NO BASHING

Summary :

Silahkan baca sendiri , ^^

DONT LIKE DONT READ

Saya sudah memperingatkan dear ...

HAPPY READING (^^)

Ketika yoona melancarkan aksi nge-rape siwon dengan sengaja di depan kyuhyun dan tentu nya dia sengaja memancing emosi seorang kyuhyun, kyuhyun terus memandangi setiap kegiatan yang di lakukan yoona pada suami nya. Sorot mata yang dingin dan menusuk dari kyuhyuh tak membuat yoona menyerah , bahkan dia malah semakin melancarkan aksi nya nge-rape tubuh siwon dengan sengaja.

Kyuhyun sedikit terpancing dan kyuhyun sedikit melupakan benda yang terbuat dari besi berwarna hitam yang tentu nya dalam sekali gerakan nya kyuhyun akan merasakan panas nya timah menembus tengkorak kepala nya , kyuhyun tertawa dingin bahkan terlihat sangat menakutkan ,

"choi , ah jung kyuhyun... see , aku akan melakukan apa saja untuk mendapatkan milikku ," ucap yoona di tengah kegiatan nya mengelus wajah siwon

Kyuhyun menyeringai , "milik mu ? benarkah ... kau hanya mengaku-ngaku saja kim yoona ssi karena sejak dulu sejak 6 tahun yang lalu kau yang membuang laki-laki itu , apa kau sudah lupa atau mungkin otak mu yang bermasalah?"

Yoona terdiam menatap sengit kyuhyun , tidak maksudku otak gila nya sedikit mencerna perkataan kyuhyun, raut muka yoona berubah yang awal nya memandang kyuhyun dengan tatapan meremehkan , seakan ingin mencabik muka manis kyuhyun , namun kyuhyun kembali menyeringai

"atau perlu ku ingatkan kisah yang kalian alami 6 tahun yang lalu yoona ssi , atau pembunuhan yang kau lakukan bersama orang suruhan mu ini yang menempelkan senjatanya di kepalaku , hmmmm... agar otak gila mu itu bisa kembali berfikir secara waras, bagaimana,?" tanya kyuhyun santai

Yoona semakin terpancing emosi nya , di cengkram nya rambut nya kasar ,

"diam kau jung brengsek ! anak kecil sepertimu tau apa hah ! choi siwon dan choi seunghyun adalah milik ku , ! tidak ada seorang pun yang berhak memiliki mereka tidak juga kau dan juga masa lalu kedua namja itu ! siapapun akan ku singkirkan jika mereka mencoba memiliki mereka,!" bentak yoona frustasi

"haha.. lihat kim kau begitu rakus dan menyedihkan , kasihan sekali dua namja pabbo yang salah satu nya berstatus sebagai suami ku dulu nya di permainkan oleh wanita gila seperti mu , cih ... menjijikan ! aku bahkan setelah ini berfikir untuk mensterilkan suami ku setelah tersentuh tangan kotor mu itu kim ," cibir kyuhyun tajam

"kau ... ! takeda habisi namja itu cepat !" perintah yoona frustasi

Takeda menanggapi nya dengan patuh , dia tak peduli jika yang menggunakan jasa nya wanita gila seperti kim yoona , karena bagi nya uang adalah yang terpenting , ya takeda hanya butuh uang

"ada kata terakhir jung kyuhyun ssi ?" tanya takeda di tengah kekehan nya

Kyuhyun menanggapi santai , kyuhyun tak bergeming , dia cukup tenang ,

"baiklah , ucapkan salam ku pada malaikat di langit ..." takeda hendak menekan pelatuk pistol nya , namun seketika di rasa ada benda serupa menempel di kepala dan juga dada nya ,,

Kyuhyun menyeringai

"kau terlalu meremehkan seorang jung .. tidak .. aku pikir sekarang waktunya mengingatkan mu pada masa lalu mu takeda uzumaki ssi , uhmmm kau ingat kim , maksudku keluarga kim hyun joong ?" tanya kyuhyun , sembari menyingkirkan pistol milik takeda yang sejak 10 menit yang lalu menempel di kepala nya , takeda hanya terdiam ketika kyuhyun merebut pistol yang di bawa takeda , di timang nya pistol itu di depan takeda ,

"benda ini , apakah benda yang sama di saat kau menghabisi haraboji ku dulu hmmm?" tanya kyuhyun

Takeda tersentak , ingatan nya ketika mengkhianati seseorang yang dulu sangat mempercayai nya kembali terlintas , sejenak rasa takut itu bergelayut di pikiran nya , takeda tak lebih dari seorang pengecut yang bersembunyi di balik kesadisan nya ,

"diam ya ? kau membuang waktu ku takeda , bagaimana jika kau selesaikan ini dengan umma ku saja , aku tidak ada urusan dengan mu sebenar nya , aku hanya ada urusan dengan dia ..." kata kyuhyun sambil menunjuk ke arah yoona yang kini kedua tangan nya sudah di cekal oleh sehun dan tao,

Takeda kembali tersentak mundur namun langkah nya tertahan ketika terdengar kokangan pistol yang berada di kepala yang kapan saja bisa meledak kan kepala nya dalam hitungan detik,

"umma , ini bagian mu , aku akan mengurus bagianku , tanganku sudah gatal ingin mencacah tubuh wanita gila itu," ucap kyuhyun pada seseorang yang sejak tadi memperhatikan nya dari kegelapan , kyuhyun beranjak menuju tempat suami nya ,

'tak tak tak tak' suara derap langkap pelan yang di hasil kan oleh sol sepatu mahal milik seseorang , takeda yang kini hanya bisa terdiam karena senjata yang di arahkan tepat di kepala nya oleh yihan,

Seseorang dengan balutan kemeja mahal berwarna pink dan jins putih mahal serta sepatu berwarna putih yang pasti nya juga sangat mahal, kedua tangan nya yang di tekuk di depan dada menampakkan wajah angkuh nan dingin khas seorang ... kim (jung) jaejoong

"long time no see takeda uzumaki ..." jaejoong membuka pembicaraan

Deg ... takeda bergetar mendengar suara lembut yang bahkan terdengar sangat dingin itu memasuki gendang telinga nya

Jaejoong berhenti tepat di depan takeda yang memandangi nya ketakukan,

"10 tahun ne , apa kau sudah puas berlibur , uhmmm melarikan diri tepat nya , kau terlalu meremehkan seorang kim , takeda ssi..." jaejoong mengintimidasi takeda dengan perkataan nya

Yihan menedang kaki takeda , membuatnya berlutut di depan jaejoong yang berdiri dengan angkuh nya

"tu..tu..an muda..." kata takeda gelagapan

'prok prok prok' jaejoong bertepuk tangan riuh sendiri

"suatu kehormatan kau masih menganggapku sebagai tuan mu takeda ssi ," jaejoong memperpendek jarak dengan takeda , di cengkram nya dagu takeda dengan tangan kiri nya , jaejoong yang lembut dengan segala kesadisan yang tersembunyi di dalam diri nya,

"jin yihan ssi , apa hari ini hiu piaraan ku sudah kau beri makan ?" tanya jaejoong pada tangan kanan nya bernama yihan itu

"sudah 5 hari ini hiu anda belum di beri makan , sesuai perintah anda pimpinan , hiu akan di biarkan kelaparan ..." terang yihan patuh

"kerja bagus yihan ssi ," puji jaejoong

"kau mulai menyesali nya takeda ssi?" Tanya jaejoong

Takeda yang mulai terdesak , akhirnya menyeringai karena perkataan jaejoong , kemudian tawa nya pecah

"haha... ini sungguh lucu kim jaejoong , aku tidak menyesalinya telah menghabisi tua bangka itu !" jawab takeda terdesah

Jaejoong tersenyum , "oh jinja ? baguslah , jadi sikap pengecutmu tadi hanya sebuah kedok saja ternyata,"

'buuuaaaaagghhhh' jaejoong menendang dada takeda keras hingga orang yang baru saja di tendang nya memuntahkan darah segar dari mulut nya, jaejoong menjongkokkan badan nya mensejajarkan tinggi nya dengan takeda , jari telunjuk nya menyentuh darah yang mengalir di sudut mulut nya , kemudian menjilat jari yang berlumuran darah takeda

"manis ..." gumam jaejoong

Takeda meludahkan darah yang mengalir dari mulutnya ke arah jaejoong , namun jaejoong dengan sigap menghindari nya , merasa di leceh kan jaejoong mengokang senjata yang sejak tadi di sembunyikan nya di belakang tubuhnya , mengarahkan nya tepat di depan pelipis takeda ,

"lakukan , aku tau pada akhirnya aku juga akan mati dengan pistol mu itu , cih .. manusia menjijikan , lihat bahkan ibu mu meninggalkan mu karena mempunyai putra gay menjijikan yang bisa mengandung seperti mu kim jaejoong ," kata takeda meremehkan

"kau..." desis jaejoong tajam

'ddooorrrr' suara tembakan terdengar , sebuah peluru tepat mengenai pelipis takeda , seketika takeda tewas

"yakh .. jung kyuhyun ! kau mengagetkan umma !" teriak jaejoong pada kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba saja berdiri di belakang nya dan baru saja menembak takeda

Kyuhyun mendekati jenasah takeda , membalik mayat takeda yang tengkurap itu dengan kakinya ,

"kau lihat bajingan tidak ada yang boleh menghina umma ku . brengsek .. yihan ssi , singkirkan mayat si brengsek ini , kau bisa memberikan hiu umma makanan sekarang juga !" perintah kyuhyun pada bawahan sang umma

"saya laksanakan tuan muda..." jawab yihan patuh

Yihan kemudian memerintah dua orang bawahan nya yang lain untuk membantu membawa mayat takeda itu , kemudian menghilangkan semua bukti pembunuhan yang baru saja mereka lakukan itu,

Kyuhyun menyerahkan beberapa lembar tissu yang di bawa nya kepada sang umma , beberapa bercak darah takeda sempat mengenai wajah cantik sang umma . dan jaejoong menerimanya dengan bibir yang mengerucut sebal karena perbuatan kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba , bisa saja kan peluru itu meleset dan mengenai kepala umma nya , like mother like son ..

"yakh umma jangan mengerucutkan bibir umma seperti itu !" kata kyuhyun sebal

"kau bisa saja membunuh umma mu sendiri jung kyuhyun ! kau membuat umma terkejut dan terkena serangan jantung mendadak hah !" bentak jaejoong sebal

Kyuhyun merubah ekspresi wajah nya yang merajuk sebal menjadi sangat-sangat dingin, jaejoong seakan mengerti apa yang kyuhyun akan bicarakan. Kyuhyun menghampiri tubuh suaminya yang baru saja di bebaskan yang kini tergeletak di atas lantai kotor gedung tak terpakai itu, di usap nya wajah pias sang suami yang masih tak berdaya karena pengaruh obat bius yang di berikan takeda tadi.

"umma ingat , aku tak akan membiarkan seorang pun menghina umma ku ! bahkan jika itu orang yang paling berarti bagi kita sekali pun !" kata kyuhyun kemudian berusaha memepah tubuh tak berdaya siwon untuk keluar dari gedung itu , yihan tampak membantu nya

"kyu..." lirih jaejoong sedih "maafkan umma , ..."

Kyuhyun yang mendengar perkataan sang umma seakan tak peduli , dia berlalu dari hadapan sang umma yang mematung melihatnya,

.

.

Kyuhyun membawa siwon ke sebuah rumah sakit di seoul , kyuhyun menyusun sebuah skenario jika siwon terbangun nanti , siwon di kondisikan mengalami sebuah kecelakaan mobil. Walau kemungkinan besar siwon akan mengingat sedikit kejadian penculikan nya tadi..

Kyuhyun memandangi tubuh lemah suami nya yang tebaring di ranjang rumah sakit, dia baru saja menghubungi mertua nya tentang kecelakaan siwon, mungkin sebentar lagi mereka akan tiba.

"mianhae hyung , mianhae... aku membohongi mu , aku berjanji hyung , aku tidak akan mengotori tangan ku dengan darah lagi, ini yang terakhir kali nya , aku berjanji... hyung boleh saja menganggapku seorang remaja berusia 19 tahun yang dengan sengaja kau klaim menjadi istri mu dulu , tapi hyung melupakan aku juga seorang istri dan juga ibu , tidak akan aku biarkan seorang pun merusak rumah tanggaku , maafkan aku hyung , aku janji , nanti jika kau membuka mata orang pertama yang akan kau lihat adalah aku , .." lirih kyuhyun kemudian beranjak dari kamar rawat suami nya , dia harus membereskan yoona secepat nya

Namun tanpa kyuhyun ketahui jika sejak awal kejadian di dalam gedung tadi siwon merekam semua yang di lakukan oleh kyuhyun dan juga ibu mertua nya , atau dengan kata lain siwon tau sebuah rahasia keluarga kim. Pengaruh obat bius yang takeda suntikan hanya berefek ringan saja ,

Siwon membuka mata nya ketika di dapati nya kyuhyun sudah pergi meninggalkan ruangan nya , di hembuskan nya nafasnya kasar,

"kau membuatku takut choi kyuhyun..." lirih siwon

.

.

Jaejoong memandangi akuarium raksasa berisikan 20 ikan hiu ganas kelaparan yang kini tengah mengoyak mayat takeda dengan sadis. Beberapa bawahan jaejoong nampak mulai mual melihat pemandangan itu , namun tidak untuk jaejoong, ada suatu kepuasan tersendiri untuk dirinya,.. akhirnya , dendam nya akan kematian sang ayah bisa terbayarkan. Sekelumit ingatan mengenai kematian sang ayah kadang kembali terlintas , 10 tahun yang lalu sang ayah di jebak dalam sebuah transaksi dengan kkangpae cha il sung , dan sungguh di luar dugaan takeda yang sudah menjadi kepercayaan ayahnya tega mengkhianati ayahnya membunuhnya dengan keji , bahkan mayat sang ayah di dapati nya tercabik-cabik mengerikan. Jaejoong kembali tersenyum , hingga sebuah gebrakan pintu yang terbuka paksa mengalihkan perhatian nya,.

"umma !" teriak kyuhyun

"wae baby , kau menganggu kesenagan umma saja," jawab jaejoong santai

"kemana yeoja kim itu eoh , itu bagian ku umma , dimana umma mengurung nya!" bentak kyuhyun sebal

Saat ini dua ibu anak itu beradi markas rahasia mereka , dan hanya mereka yang mengetahui nya,

"umma sudah melenyapkan nya baby,,," jawab jaejoong santai

"umma ! selalu saja seperti itu ! umma sudah bilang kan kalau itu bagian kyu !" sebal kyuhyun

Jaejoong menghampiri putra nya yang walau sudah mempunyai 2 putra kembar itu tetap saja kekanakan. Jaejoong membimbing kyuhyun untuk duduk di sofa tempat nya duduk tadi , sedikit kyuhyun melirik akuarium raksasa milik umma nya itu , tengkuk nya tiba-tiba merinding, walau pun dia juga sama kejam nya seperti sang umma, tapi umma nya lebih mengerikan dan juga..sadis... mereka boleh menganggap kim jaejoong seperti hello kitty manis , tapi siapa tau jika si hello kitty manis ini adalah transformasi dari sebuah monster kejam.

Jaejoong menyerahkan komputer tablet nya pada kyuhyun , di dalam nya terlihat sebuah rekaman, kim yoona yang tengah di suntikan sebuah serum yang entah itu apa oleh kim jaejoong , hingga membuat yoona menjadi benar-benar seperti orang gila yang tak bisa terkontrol, yoona di kirim oleh jaejoong ke sebuah rumah sakit jiwa di china , dan jaejoong berani menjamin jika yoona akan selama nya bersikap seperti orang gila sampai akhir hayat nya.

Kyuhyun termenung , kemudian pandangan nya kembali mengarah menatap sang umma lekat

"umma hanya memperjelas kehidupan nya saja ," kata jaejoong santai

"apa maksud umma !" kyuhyun merasa tak sabar

"bukan kah kau tadi bilang jika otak nya kurang waras eoh ?" tanya jaejoong

"tsk.. umma menyebalkan! Harusnya dia di musnahkan !"

"bukankah kita sudah berjanji kyu , jika setelah kita menyingkirkan orang yang membunuh haraboji, kita tidak akan mengotori tangan kita lagi dengan darah kyu ," jaejoong memandang iris mata kecoklatan putra nya

"umma..."

"kau ingat ketika kau berusia 12 tahun , kau memergoki umma membunuh seseorang di gedung kosong tak jauh dari pusat kota , ah umma ingat waktu itu kau baru saja pulang dari sekolahmu,,"

Kyuhyun hanya menjawab nya dengan anggukan kepala nya , "umma hanya ingin menuntaskan dendam haraboji pada pengkhianat-pengkhianat nya, umma sudah berjanji baby jika semua sudah umma selesaikan umma akan mengakhiri semua nya , umma merasa bersalah karena telah membohongi yunho , appa mu , laki-laki tegas nan dingin itu yang walau sangat menyebalkan namun juga penyayang , bahkan juga kau kyu kau juga telah membohongi appamu , kkkkkk..." kekeh jaejoong ringan

"itu juga karena umma , kenapa menyalahkan aku , dan semua sikap kejam ku itu turunan dari umma juga, dan kondisi dimana teman-temanku selalu menghina umma dengan sebutan yang tak pantas keluar dari mulut mereka yang jelas-jelas mereka semua adalah putra dari keluarga yang terhormat,..." terang kyuhyun

Jaejoong meraih jemari putra nya mengenggam nya erat ,

"baby kyu , mari kita akhiri semua nya , umma ingin hidup seperti namja ajaib yang normal , umma ingin menghabiskan sisa hidup umma dengan kebahagian , umma masih ingin melihat kelahiran cucu-cucu umma , haha..." canda jaejoong

Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal mendengar candaan umma nya yang garing itu ,

"tsk .. umma pikir aku kucing apa , asal umma tau aku tidak mau punya anak lagi , itu sangat menyakitkan umma , andweyo !" tolak kyuhyun

"umma tidak bisa menjamin mengingat suami mu seperti kuda liar seperti itu , lihat saja baru saja dia meniduri mu , kau langsung hamil , dan parahnya kau mengandung bayi kembar ,, hahahaha..."

"yakh umma ! aku membencimu , aku pulang ! umma menyebalkan !" kyuhyun beranjak meninggalkan sang umma yang masih tertawa terpingkal-pingkal melihat ekspresi wajah imut putra sulung nya, langkah kyuhyun terhenti di depan pintu , "umma , mari kita memulai nya dari awal ," kata kyuhyun kemudian meninggalkan ruangan sang umma dengan senyum terkembang di bibirnya

"nde baby kita mulai dari awal ..." jawab jaejoong lirih

"jin yihan ssi,.." panggil jaejoong

"saya pimpinan kim ," jawab yihan patuh

"aku serahkan grup ini padamu , aku mempercayaimu , yihan hyung , bolehkah aku memanggilmu hyung ?" kata jaejoong pada yihan , namja yang sejak kecil di besarkan oleh sang appa ,

"pimpinan..." kata yihan terkejut

"tsk ... jangan panggil aku pimpinan lagi , anggap aku sebagai adikmu hyung , dan jagalah grup ini dengan segenap jiwa mu , aku pergi hyung ..." kata jaejoong kemudian berlalu meninggalkan yihan yang masih dalam mode terkejut

"jaejoong-ah , yaa jaejoong-ah .. khamsahamnida..." kata yihan sambil membungkuk kan badan nya 90 derajat

Jaejoong tersenyum kemudian berlalu,

.

.

Sinar matahari menelisik masuk ke dalam celah jendela ruang vip seoul hospital , siwon mengerjapkan mata nya menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk ke dalam ruangan nya, di lihatnya jam dinding menunjukkan pukul 8 pagi , di lihatnya beberapa namja yang tengah terlelap di sofa , tepatnya sang aboji , umma dan juga adik nya minho, tak di dapati nya sang istri di ruangan itu , siwon berusaha mendudukan diri nya , kepala nya masih sangat pening , hingga suara pintu kamar mereka berderit terbuka , di dapatinya kyuhyun yang tengah menggendong putra pertamanya baby junhong dengan di ikuti oleh dua orang suster yang salah satu nya dengan menggendong baby suho , senyum kyuhyun merekah ,,

"hyung..." panggil kyuhyun kemudian mendekati siwon

"baby , kenapa hyung ada di sini eoh ,?" tanya siwon berpura-pura

"seseorang menelpon ku hyung mengalami kecelakaan mobil , apa hyung mengkonsumsi alkohol semalam,?" tanya kyuhyun ,

"tidak hyung hanya meminum kopi bersama teman semalam," jawab siwon

Ketiga namja yang tertidur itu sedikit terganggu dengan suara percakapan dua orang suami istri itu, mereka terbangun

"hyung , kau baik-baik saja ,,,,,?" tanya minho ketika di dapati nya siwon sudah terduduk sambil menggendong baby jun yang baru saja di serahkan kyuhyun

"tsk ,,, aku tidak apa-apa choi minho ," jawab siwon santai , kyuhyun hanya tersenyum melihat pemandangan di depan nya

Hingga sang cinderella yang semalam menangis meraung-raung karena mengetahui kabar kecelakaan pura-pura siwon dari kyuhyun mendekati putra nya , dengan kejam nya tangan lembut nan halus itu menggeplak kepala siwon jengkel

'plaakkkkk'

"appo umma ,,,, aishhh,,, kenapa suka sekali sih menganiaya kepala ku , bagaimana jika aku bodoh , aiisshhh.. appooo..." aduh siwon si bayi yang di gendong nya sedikit terusik dari tidur nya , "lihat baby jun jadi terbangun kan umma , arra arra maafkan siwon oke !" jawab siwon sebal

Heechul memandangi nya lekat , mata nya mengembun, tidak air mata nya mulai turun, hankyung merangkul pundak istri nya , menenangkan istrinya yang jika khawatir akan membuatnya berbuat di luar batas kesadaran nya , "ssttt... tenang chullie , sttt , uljima..."

Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya sudah mengetahui semua masa lalu siwon berkat informasi dari tangan kanan sang umma , yihan , hanya bisa diam dan berpura-pura bodoh, kyuhyun beranjak ke arah siwon untuk mengambil baby jun yang kemudian di serahkan nya pada baby sitter,

Siwon menunduk merasa bersalah , siwon diam , kyuhyun merangkul pundak suaminya,,

"kau membuat umma hampir saja terkena serangan jantung , bagaimana jika..." perkataan heechul di potong oleh siwon

"umma .. sudah ... aku tidak apa-apa oke .. aku mohon .,,,," siwon seakan memberikan kode supaya heechul tidak melanjutkan perkataan nya

"aku tak tahan han, aku keluar dulu" pamit sang umma yang dengan langkah terburu-buru keluar dari kamar rawat putra nya

"aku akan menyusul umma mu siwon , istirahatlah..." kata hankyung

"aku akan membeli makanan hyung , aku permisi..." pamit minho juga

"jieun , enuji kalian bisa membawa baby jun dan baby suho berjalan-jalan di taman rumah sakit ," perintah kyuhyun.

"baik nyonya muda..."jawab mereka bersamaan

.

Di mansion keluarga kim ,

Seperti biasa seorang kim jaejoong akan menyiapkan berbagai masakan untuk sarapan suami dan juga anak bungsu nya yang merupakan food monster akut itu,

Jaejoong mendapat dua orang yang paling di cintai nya itu sudah duduk di meja makan , jaejoong mengamati dua namja berbeda usia itu, sedikit berbeda yunho pagi ini , namun jaejoong menepis semua perasaan itu...

"makanan sudah siap , nasi goreng kimchi dan juga sup kentang , kkaja makan lah minnie," kata jaejoong riang sambil menyimpan makanan yang baru di masak nya di depan putra dan juga suami nya

"yewwww... aku akan menghabiskan nya ummaa.." jawab changmin semangat

Yunho hanya memandangi makanan yang di masak istrinya , tanpa sedikitpumn berniat untuk memakan masakan istri nya seperti biasa , terbias wajah kecewa , jaejoong merasakan itu , bahkan pikiran-pikiran bodoh mengenai kejadian tadi malam memenuhi otak nya

"yun kenapa tidak di makan oh ,?" tanya jaejoong lembut

"minnie ya , habiskan makanan nya nde , appa dan umma harus bicara , ingat habiskan , arraso !" perintah yunho yang di tanggapi riang oleh changmin

"arraso appa bear !"

Yunho kemudian mencengkram tangan kanan jaejoong erat hingga membuat yang empu nya tangan kesakitan, yunho membawa nya ke sebuah ruangan di atau lebih tepat nya gudang di dekat kolam renang mansion kim itu ,

'brakkk' yunho membanting pintu gudang itu kasar

Di hempaskan nya tubuh jaejoong hingga membentuk tembok , jaejoong kesakitan , matanya mulai mengembun menatap wajah suami nya yang tiba-tiba berlaku kasar

Yunho mencengkram dagu istrinya kasar

"yun , lepaskan kenapa kau kasar seperti ini , apa salahku , hiks..." isak jaejoong

"20 tahun jae kau membohongi aku mengenai jati diri mu jae , katakan jae , katakan padaku siapa kau sebenar nya !" bentak yunho telak,

"hyung .. hiks,,,,,"

.

.

.

"kyu , bolehkah aku bertanya?" tanya siwon pada kyuhyun sembari melonggarkan pelukan nya ,

"hmm , iyya hyung , aku akan menjawab nya dengan senang hati," jawab siwon

"kenapa kau membohongi ku kyu ,"

Kyuhyun tersentak , kyuhyun tau kemana arah pembicaraan siwon itu

"apa maksud hyung , aku tidak mengerti," kilah kyuhyun

"aku mendengar dan merekam di otakku kejadian semalam kyu..." jawab siwon telak

.

TBC

Anyeong ... author akhirnya ngelarin chap 9 nih readers , mungkin ini klimaks nya dari kisah siwon dan kyuhyun , mungkin 2 chap akan ending , hehe tapi ini masih mungkin kok

Mian jika banyak typo kemarin , semoga saja untuk cerita kali ini tidak ... hehehe

Dan terima kasih yang sudah memberikan saran kemarin , author gak bisa bikin scene yang sadis banget khas yakuza tapi ini sudah author coba semoga cerita ini sesuai dengan harapan readers.. jeongmal gomawo nde bagi reader yang sudi mampir dan mereview kemarin , ^^

Akhir kata,, anyeong..

Review Juseyo ^^


	10. Chapter 10

WONKYU Story

Chapter 10

Pairing : Siwon and Kyuhyun Super Junior

Rate : M

Genre : Family/Romance/Humor

Disclaimer : Wonkyu Milik Tuhan dan Keluarganya

Warning : Typo, OOC, YAOI , BOYSxBOYS, Mpreg, NO BASHING

Summary :

Silahkan baca sendiri , ^^

DONT LIKE DONT READ

Saya sudah memperingatkan dear ...

HAPPY READING (^^)

.

Hankyung menghampiri istrinya yang sedang terduduk di sebuah bangku di taman rumah sakit itu , dilihatnya tubuh heechul yang bergetar karena tangis nya , heechul sangat khawatir , dia sangat yakin jika apa yang di alami oleh siwon ada hubungan nya dengan yoona , heechul meyakininya, naluri nya sebagai seorang ibu berkata seperti itu.

Hankyung duduk menyebelahi heechul , di rangkul nya bahu bergetar namja cantik yang lebih tua satu tahun dari nya, heechul semakin terisak , di cengkram nya kemeja sang suami erat,

"sttt..uljima chagi , uljima , kau lihat jika siwon baik-baik saja , siwon membentak mu karena tak ingin jika kyuhyun ikut khawatir dengan nya , hmmm, uljima baby..." tenang hankyung

Heechul merespon perkataan suami nya dengan anggukan kepala nya ,

"yoona tak akan bisa menyentuh siwon lagi , kau tau jika siwon tak lagi seperti dulu , putra kesayangan mu bahkan kini telah berubah , kau harus percaya pada nya chullie chagi , ku mohon , jangan terlalu khawatir , ingat kesehatan mu , kau punya hipertensi ,..." ujar hankyung menasehati

Sesaat kemudian minho menghampiri kedua orangtua nya dengan membawa senampan makan dan minuman yang baru saja di belinya di kantin rumah sakit,

"aboji , umma , makanlah dulu , sejak semalam kalian belum makan , terutama umma , umma harus makan nde , aku tak ingin umma sakit , jika umma sakit siapa yang akan memarahi dan memukul kepala ku jika aku nakal nanti ," manja minho membujuk umma nya agar mau makan

'pletakkk' heechul menyentil kening minho pelan

"umma menyayangi mu chagi , gomawo umma akan memakan nya," ucap heechul

"tapi kenapa umma menyentil keningku ," rajuk minho

"sudah-sudah , biarkan umma mu makan dulu ," putus hangkyung sebelum heechul kembali mengomel

.

.

Di gudang mansion kim...

Yunho mencengkram dagu istrinya yang masih saja bungkam ketika yunho mendesak nya untuk mengatakan kebenaran yang di sembunyikan jaejoong

"kau sengaja memberiku minuman yang kau campur dengan bubuk obat tidur dan minuman ku dan susu changmin , changmin tentu akan meminum nya , tapi tidak dengan ku jae ! kau sudah membodohi ku kim jaejoong ! kau bahkan membawa putraku pada dunia mu yang kotor itu ! jawab aku jae jawab !" teriak yunho , namun jaejoong hanya terdiam yang terus terisak,

"kenapa diam ! kenapa kau tiba-tiba bisa hah ! siapa kau sebenarnya jae ! siapa !" bentak yunho , hingga...

'plakkkk' yunho menampar jaejoong, sedang jaejoong semakin terisak karena hampir 20 tahun yunho yang begitu lembut dan bijaksana seketika menjadi kasar , jaejoong kelu ketika mulutnya hendak mengeluarkan suara, dia takut dia takut jika yunho meninggalkan nya setelah dia jujur tentang masalalu nya dan jati diri nya sebenarnya , jaejoong dilema ,

"katakan kim !" bentak yunho

Jaejoong terduduk di lantai , seketika kaki nya seperti tak bertenaga lagi untuk menopang tubuhnya , jaejoong terisak , semakin terisak , menangis tersedu-sedu hingga doe eyes nya tak lagi memancarkan keceriaan seperti biasa nya jaejoong benar-benar dilema

"hyung..mi..anha..ee..." kata jaejoong di sela isakan nya

Yunho menyamakan tinggi tubuh dengan jaejoong yang terduduk di lantai , tangan nya mengelus pipi yang baru saja di tampar nya , ada rasa bersalah menyelimuti hati yunho ketika tangan nya yang tanpa kontrol menampar pipi istrinya,

"katakan jae , katakan semuanya , siapa kau sebenarnya , jangan membuatku berlaku kasar lagi padamu jae , aku ingin kau mengatakan sejujurnya , ku mohon jae ," mohon yunho , kemudian yunho membawa jaejoong kedalam pelukan nya , jaejoong menumpahkan semua beban di hatinya karena membohongi jati dirinya selama ini pada suaminya ,

"maukah kau membaginya padaku jae ,?" tanya yunho pelan

Jaejoong menjawab nya dengan anggukan kepala nya , jaejoong harus mengatakan semuanya pada yunho , jika dia ingin rumah tangga nya baik-baik saja ,

.

"euughhh..sudah hyung ...akh..akh ,,,,," desah kyuhyun di selah hujaman junior siwon yang sejak tadi membobol hole kyuhyun kasar , siwon marah ketika mendengar semua penjelasan kyuhyun tentang masa lalu nya , siwon tak peduli jika kegiatan panas yang dilakukan nya itu masih berada di kamar rawat nya, siwon tak peduli jika tiba-tiba orangtua nya memsuki kamar rawat nya

Siwon mengangkat kaki kyuhyun di pundak nya , memerangkap tangan kyuhyun di atas kepala kyuhyun , gerakan nya liar tanpa ampun menghajar hole kyuhyun , dia tak peduli jika baru saja 2 bulan yang lalu kyuhyun melahirkan bayi kembar mereka

"kau bilang cukup choi kyuhyun ,,,kau ,,, bahkan meremehkan ku sebagai seorang suami kyu...uhh,,,, kau masih saja sempit kyu,...uhhk .. ukh..." rancau siwon di tengah ucapan nya

"akh.. mianhae.. uhgkk .. hyung..aku sudah tak kuat ..jebal ,,sudah hyung .. ahk akh...akh..." desah kyuhyun yang beberapa menit kemudian mencapai klimaks nya yang ketiga kali, sedang siwon masih belum juga mendapat klimaks nya,

"hah..hah.. jika kau mengulangi nya ... aku akan membunuhmu dengan tanganku sendiri .. akhhhh..." siwon klimaks setelah melancarkan ancaman nya pada kyuhyun,

'ceklekkk' heechul membuka kamar siwon dan betapa terkejutnya heechul hingga teriakan khas seorang cinderella menggema di gedung rumah sakit itu

"choiiiii...siwoooooooooooooooooooooooooooonnnnn...apa yang kau lakukan !" teriak heechul megap megap ,

Sedangkan yang di teriaki , hanya tertawa tanpa dosa , heechul melihat kyuhyun yang sudah tak sadarkan diri , kembali berteriak pada putra sulungnya itu ,

"kuda pabbo ... mati kau habis iniiii... kau apakan menantuku !"

"hehe... aku tak tahan umma..." jawab siwon tanpa dosa

.

.

"ayah menobatkan ku sebagai tuan muda kkangpae sesaat setelah kematian umma ku karena di bunuh oleh rival bisni appa , kau tau waktu itu kau baru saja mengaku pada appa dan umma jika kau menghamiliku , yang kala itu menjadi hoobae mu di universitas.." jaejoong menerawang masa lalu nya dengan yunho

"itu karena kau menggodaku di bar , salahkan saja kau yang begitu sayang untuk di lewatkan ," ucap yunho asal

"yakh...!" protes jaejoong

"arra arra lanjutkan ,"

"yang hyung tau appa adalah seorang pengusaha berlian dan property , namun itu hanya kedok appa hyung , sebenarnya keluarga kami adalah kkangpae yang sudah sangat terkenal di korea dan jepang mungkin di asia."

"appa mendidik ku dengan keras sejak aku berusia 8 tahun , appa mengajariku berbagai cara menggunakan senjata , bahkan cara untuk memusnahkan lawan tanpa belas kasihan , sungguh bertolak belakang dengan penampilanku bukan , bahkan seorang pewaris kerajaan bisnis dari keluarga jung bahkan tertipu olehku , mian hyung ... mianhae..."

Yunho mengeratkan pelukan nya pada tubuh polos istri nya ,

"kau ingat sehari setelah pernikahan mendadak kita , umma ku di temukan tewas di kamar mandi , umma di bunuh oleh salah seorang bawahan appa yang berkhianat, membubuhkan racun di minuman herbal yang biasa umma minum tiap pagi ,"

Jaejoong tertawa , "aku berbohong padamu hyung tentang kematian umma , yang hyung tau umma meninggal karena serangan jantung , bahkan parahnya rekan bisnis appa dan orang-orang disana menganggap aku sebagai penyebab kematian umma karena malu memiliki anak seorang gay yang bisa mengandung , aku menerima semua nya , karena mereka tak tau fakta yang sebenarnya hyung ,"

"dan kenapa kyuhyun juga menjadi seperti mu jae ," tanya yunho

"karena waktu itu kyuhyun melihatku membunuh salah seorang anak buah ku yang berkhianat dengan memberitahukan informasi tentang rahasia perkumpulanku pada rival kami , uri aegya menangis dan ketakutan melihatku waktu itu , namun aku berusaha untuk meyakinkan uri kyuhyun agar percaya pada ku , dan betapa terkejutnya jika kyu di umurnya yang kala itu 10 tahun memberikan ku pilihan , membocorkan semua apa yang di lihatnya padamu atau membawa nya menjadi seperti ku , mungkin kala itu aku egois , karena aku takut kehilanganmu , maka aku menyetujui permintaan kyuhyun , hah .. entah dari mana otak evil kyuhyun berasal , aku dulu tak seperti itu ," ucap jaejoong

"benarkah kau tak evil ,? Lalu bagaimana dengan semua yang kau sembunyikan ini kitty , kau membodohi suami mu sendiri"

"itu karena terpaksa hyung , aku harus menemukan orang yang membunuh appa , takeda uzumaki , yang dulu sempat di selamat kan appa dari perang antar yakuza di ginza jepang , di didik oleh appa namun nyatanya malah membunuh appa , namun semua itu sudah berakhir hyung , aku sudah menyingkirkan nya , tidak tepatnya uri kyuhyun yang menembak nya," terang jaejoong

"sungguh mencengangkan ," kata yunho lirih

"mianhae hyung ,, jeongmal .. kami sudah mengakhiri semua nya hyung , kami sudah berjanji jika kami sudah menyingkirkan pengganggu hidup kami , kami akan mengakhiri semua,"

"termasuk yeoja bernama kim yoona itu ?" tanya yunho

"darimana hyung tau semua ini?"

"aku mendengarkan semua percakapkan kalian melalui telepon 2 minggu ini , ya itu karena aku tak sengaja saja , sebenarnya aku ingin menyingkir kan yeoja itu , namun kalian mendahului nya ,"

"mwo ?" tanya jaejoong terkejut

"kau terkejut , kau terlalu meremehkan seorang jung yunho kim , kau bahkan tak tau jika keluarga jung adalah pimpinan mafia di las vegas , hanya kali ini aku kecolongan tentang jati diri kalian" jawab yunho santai

"yakh ...!" bentak jaejoong tak terima

"kita impas kim , kau membohongi ku , dan aku membohongimu ," tawa yunho

"namun aku sudah mengakhiri semua itu ketika aku pertama kali melihatmu di bar , aku benar-benar terpesona pada namja cantik yang tengah mabuk karena patah hati , sejak saat aku tau jika kau hamil dan datang ke kantorku dengan marah-marah , saat itu juga aku memutuskan untuk menyerahkan posisiku pada adik ku , jung yong hwa ,"

"omo ? jadi yong hwa tidak bekerja sebagai arsitek di amerika ?" kejut jaejoong

"hmm,, karena aku tak mau menghidupi keluarga ku dengan uang haram ," jawab yunho tegas

Jaejoong membalikan tubuh telanjang nya ke arah yunho , di pandangi nya namja yang masih gagah walau berselisih usia 8 tahun di atas nya itu , tiba-tiba air mata nya terjatuh begitu saja

"yakh, kenapa menangis hmmm,?" tanya yunho kebingungan , "apa masih sakit bekas tamparanku tadi ,? Maafkan aku sayang maafkan aku ,?" sesal yunho

"bodoh , bodoh , go..go mawo , yunnie , dan maafkan aku , aku berjanji tidak akan kembali kedunia seperti itu lagi maafkan aku yuniie ..." tangis jaejoong

"uljima boojae ku sayang , jangan menangis , oke , ah .. aku lupa memberitahumu, dua hari yang lalu paman park mengirimkan kupon diskon belanja berlian sepuasnya di departemen store milih paman park ,"

Seketika doe eyes itu berhenti mengeluarkan air matanya , jaejoong tiba-tiba saja mendudukan dirinya , sehingga selimut yang menutupi tubuh polos nya yang penuh bercak kemerahan yang di tinggalkan yunho itu melorot dengan indahnya , yunho meneguk ludahnya kasar ,

"jinja yunnie , ahh... arraso besok aku akan kesana bersama kyuni dan heechul hyung , omo , pinjami credit card yunnie yang bersaldo unlimited itu ya , juseyo yunnie ,?" mohon jaejoong dengan jurus kitty eyes nya

'glupppp' kembali yunho meneguk ludah nya kasar ...

Namun tiba-tiba yunho merengkuh tubuh jaejoong dan kembali menindih tubuh polos istrinya itu ,

"tidak sebelum kau puaskan yunho junior dulu ," dan tanpa peringat sama sekali pada jaejoong , tiba-tiba saja yunho memasukkan junior nya kembali ke dalam hole sempit istri nya,

"arrghhtttt.. appo ...uhhh,,,," desaj jaejoong antara kesakitan dan rasa nikmat ,

"kita selesaikan ini jae ,,,," ucap yunho final

.

.

FLASHBACK ON

"katakan kyu ?" desak siwon

Kyuhyun seketika menjatuhkan tubuh nya di lantai dingin rumah sakit, tangis nya pecah seketika ,

"mianhae mianhae ..," isak kyuhyun pada suami nya

Siwon menarik kyuhyun untuk duduk di ranjang rawat nya sedangkan siwon berdiri sembali memangku tangan nya di depan dada nya , aura hitam siwon menguar dengan kuat nya

"katakan kyu , siapa kau sebenarnya , katakan atau kau akan menerima akibatnya dariku !" ancam siwon

"aku , aku .. aku dan umma sebenarnya adalah seorang kkangpae hyung .. mianhae ," ucap kyuhyun di tengah isakan nya

Siwon hanya diam mendengar pengakuan istrinya itu , sebenarnya dalam hati seorang choi siwon sungguh sangat terkejut mendengar pengakuan kyuhyun

"lanjutkan !" bentak siwon

"aku melakukan ini karena yoona yang selalu menganggu mu !" ucap kyuhyun

Siwon tersenyum dalam hati , ternyata kyuhyun cemburu pada nya , karena yang siwon tau selama ini kyuhyun sedikit acuh pada nya siwon bahkan bingung apakah kyuhyun mencintai nya apa tidak , dan semua nya terjawab sekarang

"bahkan dia sudah mengacaukan kehidupan mu dulu dan sepupu mu choi seunghyun ! apa aku harus diam saja melihat rumah tanggaku di hancurkan orang lain !" jelas kyuhyun dengan nada sedikit berteriak

Kyuhyun kembali menangis tersedu-sedu , siwon menunggu kyuhyun untuk sedikit tenang terlebih dahulu ,

"kenapa aku menjadi seperti ini , karena semua keinginanku sendiri ! karena aku tak mau menjadi anak lemah yang selalu di remehkan orang lain , yang selalu menerima hinaan karena umma ku seorang namja !"

"aku.. hanya ingin mereka menghargai ku dan juga ummaku , bukan menghina umma ku ! apa lgi hyung yang ingin kau ketahui ! kejadian yang hyung liat semalam , itu adalah sisi lain dari kehidupan ku hyung , aku tak terima jika ada orang yang menghina umma ku , dengan mulut kotor mereka , dan juga aku tak mau jika rumah tanggaku di ganggu orang lain ! aku akan menghancurkan siapapun mengganggu semua itu !"

Siwon masih menatap datar kyuhyun yang tengah berderai air mata itu ,

"dan sekarang aku menerima jika hyung menceraikan ku , aku tau jika aku tak pantas menjadi seorang istri bahkan sebagai seorang umma ! aku akan menerima nya , semua keputusanmu !" pasrah kyuhyun

"aku sudah memutuskan untuk mengakhirinya setelah menyingkirkan penganggu rumah tanggaku , aku puas ! dan aku siap menerima konsekuensi nya , lakukan apapun padaku hyung , aku akan menerima nya," kata kyuhyun di tengah tangis nya,

Siwon mencengkram dagu kyuhyun ,

"dengar choi kyuhyun ! apa kau ingat , ketika aku menjadikan mu sebagai anggota keluarga choi hmm.. dan tak akan melepaskan mu begitu saja ! camkan baik-baik perkataanku , jika kau mengulangi perbuatan mu ini , aku akan membunuhmu jauh lebih sadis dari kau membunuh pria yang semalam kau tembak itu , ingat , sekali kau mengotori tanganmu dengan darah lagi , maka aku tak segan-segan untuk mewujudkan ancamanku ini !"

Kyuhyun hanya bisa memandang siwon ngeri ,

"kau terlalu meremehkan ku kyu..." seketika siwon melahap bibir kyuhyun rakus , merobek kemeja berbahan jeans yang kyuhyun kenakan , hingga kyuhyun kewalahan menerima serangan dari suami nya yang tiba-tiba itu ,

"kau boleh tau semua masa lalu ku sebagai namja nerd yang di khianati oleh sepupu nya sendiri , tapi tidak untuk kali ini kyu , kau terlalu meremehkan ku , kau bahkan lupa siapa keluarga choi , keluarga choi mampu membeli apapun dengan uang bahkan nyawa dan hukum sekalipun ,!" ucap siwon ,

Dan siwon kembali menjalankan hukuman nya pada istri nya ,

FLASHBACK OFF

.

.

'pletakkkk' heechul memukul kepala siwon dengan gulungan tabloit yang diberada tepat di samping meja di samping tempat tidur siwon , heechul meruntuki kelakukan putra kesayangan nya yang baru saja memperkosa istrinya sendiri,

Dengan wajah tanpa dosa siwon mengembangkan senyum nya ,

"kenapa kau tersenyum kau kuda pabbo ! lihat kau mengerjai istrimu sampai pingsan ! aigoo .. benar-benar kau seperti kuda ! han , lihat putramu !" adu heechul pada hankyung

Heechul kini tengah membersihkan tubuh menantu kesayangan nya dari sisa-sisa perbuatan putra sulungnya itu,

"bukan kah lebih baik , siapa tau kyuhyun akan hamil lagi setelah ini ," jawab hankyung santai sembari menyesap kopi yang baru saja di beli nya di lobby rumah sakit

"yakh ! kau dan putra mu sama saja choi ! menyebalkan !" sebal heechul

Namun hanya di tanggapi santai dua namja yang mempunyai sifat sama itu , maksudku , sama-sama mesum .. upsss... haha

"aigo , kyunie , kau kasihan sekali nak , pasti kuda itu menghancurkan lubang mu , lihat wajah kelelahanmu nak , aigooo, aku siap membantu mu membunuh kuda pabbo itu ," monolog heechul sembari memasang piyama pada tubuh kyuhyun yang sudah ia bersihkan

"umma akan mengebiri juniormu siwon jika kau melakukan ini pada istrimu !" ancam heechul

"mwo ?"

.

.

TBC

.

A/N :

Hah ... chap 10 coming .. hehe.. chap ini author sedikit membubuhkan adegan NC , entah otak author lagi konslet.. tapi ini Cuma semi kok , gak vulgar sampek ada proses demi proses nya haha.. apa ini coba... kkkkk

Maybe chap depan merupaka ending dari cerita ini , dan gomawo bagi readers yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca fanfic abal ini , author sangat berterima kasih kalian semua gak membashing fandom atau pun OTP ini , dan gomawo nde , bagi kritik dan saran nya , author sangat terbantu dengan semua perhatian yang kalian berikan , terus berikan kritik dan saran nde , yang pastinya membangun dan tidak saling menjatuhkan ...

Akhir kata ... Review Please ^^

Annyeong !


End file.
